


A Wolf That Wants To Fly

by AIDANBAELISHxSOPHIESTARK95



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, From Sex to Love, Game of Thrones References, Impregnation, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Real Events, Pregnancy, Revenge, Slow Burn, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIDANBAELISHxSOPHIESTARK95/pseuds/AIDANBAELISHxSOPHIESTARK95
Summary: Petyr: A player of the game, he wants to win and to revenge.Sansa: The eldest daughter of Ned Stark with Catelyn, ambitious in nature but often at a lost on how to manifest her potentials.Margaery: Sansa’s bestfriend also has a secret mission entrusted to her by her grandmother, Olenna.Bran: The younger brother of Sansa, who has a secret ability and the chosen one that can change what will happen in the future of his and others.Jon: A half-brother of Sansa that has a hidden deep resentment towards his step mother.Arya: The stubborn younger sister of Sansa, gifted in martial arts and anything else that’s not ladylike, unlike Sansa.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lysa Tully Arryn/Petyr Baelish, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn/Arya Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robin Arryn/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Shae, Tywin Lannister/Shae
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. AM NOT ALONE

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an introduction chapter. I already posted it actually, but I decided to edit it further. Please comment for anything and leave kudos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern AU where Westeros is a country, mostly office/formal setting and Petyr is on a silent revenge mission because well he's a bitter man indeed. Sansa and Margaery is on a job hunt. They were interviewed by Petyr Baelish and got the job. But there will be more than that in Petyr's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa & Marge is 23. Fresh grads.  
> Petyr is 43, Ros is 28.

##  "To be alone with yourself is to be alone. To be in the company of others is to be alone together."

### SANSA I

She’s nervous. Her throat dries up, parched. Her hands are clammy, her complexion whitens with time that she needs to wait.

Everything will be ok right? Inhale. Exhale.

A sigh came out. She has been nervous her whole life. This is her chance to change it!

But she’s gonna be ok. She had to, she thought as she smiles to another bundle of nerve next to her. Her bestfriend since her college days.

The beautiful and smart Margaery Tyrell. Sansa chuckles.

“Marge, why you look pale too? You’re the LION TAMER for fuck sakes!”

“Lol Sansa, lion tamer your ass! Tommen is a CAT, not a lion. And this is the best of the best shit that we’re talking about. I don’t want to fail!” Marge replied.

“Oh, come on! You can always go run to your rich grandma, unlike me!” Sansa countered while holding in her laugh, so she just let out a sniffled chuckle.

“BISH, if life is that easy, I don’t need to waste the fucking four years of my youth to go to college!” Marge chuckled too.

Sansa folds her arms on her chest, looking at Marge in a playful manner.

“Yeah..nah..nah..yeah..whatever you rich bish. I’m the one who should really be nervous really! I meant..I didn’t even thought that I can pass college. I swear that Professor Tyrion Lannister gonna fail me with my dissertation! That Imp Bastard, just because he can’t get in my pants he tried to shit on me. Lucky that I saved all our convos. Pfft.”

Marge looks back at Sansa, exasperated.

“Gosh Sansa, you’re the only one who ever replied to his thirsty text, that’s why he go even further. Well, the guy’s smart in everything else other than fighting with fists or knowledge on girls. So, I think he didn’t even know that you rejected him.”

“Fuck Tyrion Lannister, we are interviewing with the best advertising company ever, Marge! It’s 3C!” Sansa said, ignored Marge earlier comments.

Her gawking were cut short when a woman came out from the interview room. She looks professional and prim. A secretary.

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Ros Irving. Both of you came for the interviews, right? May I have your name?”

Sansa smiles in kind to her.

“I’m Sansa Stark, I’m here for the writing position.”

Ros smiles back to her.

“And you, Miss?”

“I’m Margaery Tyrell, for the position of a marketer instead.” replied Marge.

“I see, Mr Baelish is ready to interview both of you together.” the secretary said.

Sansa gasped.

“Together? But we came for the different positions though?”

Miss Irving (Sansa just assumed she’s a miss.) smiles to her.

“Yes, together. I don’t know why, I just followed his orders. Now please, come with me.”

* * *

He casually flicks his pen between his fingers, when Ros came in. She announced the two interviewees and Petyr nodded in a non - committal way.

The two of them were seated in front of a small, delicate looking man who Sansa knew from business magazines as Petyr Baelish. The secretary’s leaving the room, but before she do she asks them.

“I will make some drinks. The usual coffee for Mr Baelish. And how about you two?”

He parted his lips then smiles, straightened his posture and pull his suit a little. Sansa’s mesmerized that she missed Marge’s answer to the simple question before she answered with hers.

“Water is fine, thank you.”

“A cup of coffee and two glasses of water then. I will be back.” she said then smiled to everyone in the room.

Sansa wants to gawk but she can’t. She needs to focus but she can’t. His office is huge!

She thought it’s an interview room/meeting room from outside. But it turns out to be an office room. With the clear view of The Great Church of Baelor outside too.

Now, that is FLEXING! She can see that he’s amused with her reactions of his office. Was she too obvious?

“So, hello. I’m Petyr Baelish. I’m the chairman of 3C. Marketing and advertising department works directly under me since I like to keep things tight in a smaller team, that’s a start. Now, tell me about yourselves. Starts with you.” he said gesturing to Margaery.

“Hello, nice to meet you Mr. Baelish. I’m Margaery Tyrell. I graduated from King Landing’s University or KLU in Bachelor of English and Communication last term. I’m interested with the position of marketer in your company.” Margaery replied, trying to keep her nervousness on check.

“Hmm, a good introduction Miss Tyrell. But that’s a little basic, don’t you think? You should have said that you’re the granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell, known as THE ROSE. Also the daughter of Mace Tyrell and younger sister of Loras Tyrell, the FLOWER DETECTIVE, his nickname given by people.”

Margaery smiles with a hint of amusement.

“Oh, but that would be considered as name dropping Mr Baelish. I don’t want that, do you want that instead?”

He chuckled.

“Worry not. I won’t tell people even if you actually did it.” he then winks at her.

He then waves his right hand while laughing.

“And how about you, Miss?”

She smiles sheepishly, clutching her palm on the underseat of her chair.

“I’m a wolf! Er..”

Margaery laughed at her response, LOUD and UNCONTROLLABLY. The water came at the right time for Sansa. She drank in a hurry, to wet her throat and lips.

THIS IS A DISASTER, she thought. Meanwhile, he just smiles, not reaching his eyes.

“Yes, Miss Wolf, you still need to introduce yourself, unless..your name is REALLY something something Wolf.” another smile and he continues.

“It’s ok, take a deep breath…First interview?”

Sansa managed to control herself again.

“Sorry. I’m…very nervous…Yes, first interview ever. Sorry again, my name is Sansa Stark. Just like Miss Tyrell, I graduated from KLU in Bachelor of English and Communication last term. I’m interested with the position of an advertising writer in your company.” she said then exhaled.

“There you go…” he cooed then continues.

“A Stark, I see. Daughter of Ned and Cat was in KLU and I didn’t even know!”

She gasped.

“You knew my parents?!”

He chuckles.

“I knew everyone that worth any salt in Westeros, Sweetling. And you are hurting my pride, that you didn’t knew me at all.”

She’s confused. First of all, SWEETLING? And another thing, should she have known him somewhere else before?

“But, I do know you! Well, in business magazines, I meant.”

He laughed. This time it his eyes crinkled further, in amusement.

“I’m an old friend of your mother’s family. I lived in Riverrun with them when I was very young.” he said then swivels his chair, playfully.

She don’t know what to say, she really never knew about it.

“I see. I didn’t know that. Mother didn’t talk much about Riverrun. Other than about grandfather.”

He raised both of his arms, looking amused also a little frustrated.

“Of course, surely didn’t talk about your aunt Lysa and her husband too I supposed.”

Her mind caught the subtle hint. She gasped in pure shock.

“Oh my GOD! Mom did say that aunt Lysa married an old friend! That old friend was you!”

He chuckles again.

“Yes, it was me indeed.”

She squirms on her seat.

“Erm..this is weird..I’m sorry, then should I call you uncle or..”

“Call me Mr Baelish here, Miss Stark. But surely you’re free to call me Uncle Petyr if you want, anywhere else that didn’t involve work.”

“Work…So..are we accepted?” Sansa mouth gaped in disbelief.

“Yes.” he said easily.

“Just like that?” Margaery quips.

He flashes a small smile.

“Yes. I just need an introduction. I already saw your resumes and coursework portfolios when I made my decision.”

“So..we got the job..” Margaery said.

The phone on his desk suddenly rang.

“Yes. Now, I already laid out the terms with my secretary. You can discuss it with her, at the waiting room. Just follow her. If there is any amendment, we will discuss it further, at a later time. I have to answer this.”

* * *

“So..we got the job..” Sansa said in a daze.

“Yeah..nah..nah..YEAH! WE GOT THE JOB SANS!” Marge almost screamed.

She too, in excitement.

“Oh fuck! WE DID IT MARGE!”

Miss Irving clears her throat.

“I know both of you are happy, but it’s appreciated if you don’t make a scene in the hallway. Please, come with me. I will explain the terms as noted by Mr Baelish.”


	2. BAD HABITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr: He’s a businessman, he’s a player of the game. He wants to win and to revenge. For those who thought he was nothing, he will soars above them all, playing the long game. He owns a vast network of people working for him, working with him and few people thought he’s working with or for them. They too will pay. And his years of planning started to be in motion on that day when Sansa and Margaery Tyrell came to their interview, fresh out of college, to work in his company, 3C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again! Chapter 2 done! I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for the first kudos! *cries. Tell me on what to be improved. I have a skeleton storyline, but I'm actually the type that just WING IT so I'm sorry if anything is shitty. Just tell me if it is!
> 
> Characters mentioned in this chapters are:  
> Lysa, 43  
> Theon, 28  
> Jon Stark/Sam/Gilly/Dany, 26  
> Loras, 25  
> Joffrey, 23  
> Arya, 21  
> Bran/Myrcella, 19  
> Robin, 17
> 
> These are their age!

##  "Ah, the Starks. Quick tempers, slow minds."

## — Season 1, Episode 3.

**Will she proved to be the same though?**

* * *

They’re ushered to a smaller room than the last. But still with the impressive view of The Great Church of Baelor on their right side.

“One for the writer, Miss Stark. And one for the marketer, Miss Tyrell.” Miss Irving said, handing them their own document to be signed.

“Please do read carefully the agreement. You can ask me anything. Furthermore, Mr Baelish said, if you agree now, you can start working next week on Monday. 9AM to 5PM. Off on Sundays. Half day on Saturdays because usually there’s an event around King’s Landing for you to go to. Your starting salary is as stipulated in the agreement. If you didn’t sign now, feel free to think it over. But you have till Friday this week to make the decision. Today is Monday, so another 4 days.”

“That’s it?” Margaery said.

“Yes, that’s what he ordered me to inform both of you. Since other things are already in the agreements.” she replied, smiling.

Sansa and Margaery are now focusing in each their own agreement. It’s not much, just an offer letter with an attachment of job description, information and signature blanks.

“What do you think Marge?” Sansa asked.

“Honestly? Too good to be true. But honestly honestly? FUCK YEAH SANS.” Marge replied in her excitement.

“Bish..Could you not…?” Sansa snorted.

“What? What else to think? We expected to sell our souls for the corporate world once we graduated anyway. So let us just dive deep.” her friend shrugged.

Sansa scowls at that.

“Yeah.. but..”

Marge fold her arms on her chest, while looking at her.

“No but Sans. You’re the one that wants to be the city girl and didn’t want to come back to Winterfell. So now is the chance!”

“Urgh..Fine!” she relented with her friend’s persuasion skill and continues.

“Have you signed yours then?”

“Duh. I don’t even read the rest. I gave them my info and signed immediately.” Marge flapped her hand sideways, palm up, like a diva.

“Marge! You’re careless!” Sansa gasped.

Her friend shook her head and said.

“Nope. I’m just so ready. That’s all.”

Sansa chuckles at her friend’s demeanor who’s crazy at times.

“Fine fine. I will sign.”

After all the fanfare of their discussions, bickering that was observed by Ros, they both signed. Ros smiles sweetly.

“Thank you girls. See you on Monday next week, hopefully before 9am.”

Both of them smile back in return. THEY GOT THEIR FIRST JOB.

### PETYR I

He waits as Ros leads them outside to the waiting room, gracefully but in a hurry. He then picks up the phone.

“Did I call you at the right time?” the other side asked.

“Perfect, Lothor. Now, standby. Follow them once they got out of the office. And keep watch unless I said no need to. If they separate, delegate it between you and Old Oswell.” Petyr replied.

“Sure. Later then.” the call then ended.

He puts down the phone. Then he..laughs maniacally.

“What makes you think you know me, SANSA STARK?”

* * *

Screaming Rose’s Sauvignon Blanc, 1999. Petyr’s favorite white wine, rare and expensive. He spent tremendous amount of money just to get a case of 5 bottles each month, from Highgarden, orchard and winery of Margaery’s grandmother, Olenna.

But he didn’t mind. He would spend everything in his power for anything that he wants. He smiles while sitting and nursing his wine, mulling on the report of his trusted lackeys, Lothor and Oswell in his office.

The lights were dimmed and the blinds pulled down. It’s at night but he just wanted to be safe. Ros had left the office as he ordered.

“So, I followed the red-head. And Oswell here followed the Tyrell. Nothing special, just called their parents to inform they got the job then immediately went out to party. With few family and friends at Mockingbird.” Lothor started on his report.

“Mockingbird? Pfft, I thought they’re gonna celebrate somewhere else more ‘family-friendly’ or less shady than MY OWN CLUB.” Petyr snorted.

“Just the young ones, Baelish. I guess that’s why they went to Mockingbird. It’s the best in catering all kind of ‘sports’ for youth anyway.” Oswell chipped in.

“Ah. Sports. Humor Ossy, you humored me.” he chuckled softly and continues.

“Who else was there Lothor?”

The man in question replies in short.

“Arya, Jon and Bran Stark. Also Loras Tyrell.”

“Just siblings then?” Petyr asked while sipping some more of his wine.

Oswell informs him further.

“There were also Jon’s girlfriend, Dany Targaryen. The Starks friends, Theon Greyjoy & Samwell Tarly. Tarly brought his girlfriend, Gilly Craster. There were also Baratheons.”

“BARATHEONS? So, even Stark and Baratheon kids hangout together like their fathers?” Petyr scoffed in slight annoyance.

“I guess so.” replied Lothor, as short as possible.

Petyr chuckles in amusement.

“So, what did they do in my club?”

“The usual at the club. Party. Drink. Chat. Gloat. Fuck. Smoke weed and all the shits.” Oswell continued.

“Really?! That girl Sansa looks like she’s innocent though.” he smirked into his wine glass.

From Lothor.

“She did kiss Joffrey Baratheon and all of them seemed very drunk, except Joffrey maybe slightly sober.”

“Hmm, interesting. How about, Margaery? You said they fucked. Did she fucked anybody? And who smoke weed? Who’s the wildest of em all?”

Oswell continued.

“The lovers fucked each other, not sure if they even wear condom. Jon with Dany and Sam with Gilly. Loras and Theon do some coke and weed. As you know, Loras is gay. Not sure about Theon though.”

“Yeah I knew about that, Olyvar is his favorite.” he smirked again, his thought crossed to the mentioned man, Olyvar, his club’s manager.

“What about you, Lothor? Anything to tell me about the Tyrell girl?” he signaled his questions by looking towards the man and tilted his head a little upward.

“Margaery joined to smoke weed with Arya. Kissed someone, but that’s it. Arya almost fuck but I’m not sure who it was, looks older though.”

Oswell then continues from Lothor.

“Bran and Myrcella were tame though. They did drink. But not till pissed drunk or anything. I heard they were talking about history for fuck sakes.” he snorted.

Petyr give Oswell a small smile.

“History got its use, Ossy. At least those with brain can use the information to get something good out of it.”

Lothor provides more info on the party to Petyr.

“Joffrey and Margaery talked at first, then not sure what the fuck happened that she got pissed and fucking slapped the boy. Seeing that, Loras jumped to punch Joffrey, thinking that he hurt her. Then it became a full on brawl. They all got kicked out by Dontos.”

Then, Petyr’s personal phone rang. The name of his wife flashed. Lysa.

Fuck. He slides the phone to answer with irritation.

“What?!”

“Petyr, my love. When are you coming home?”

He seethes.

“I got some businesses to run, Lysa. I told you to not to call me unless I call you first!”

“I know. But Robin wants to eat dinner with you.”

Petyr hisses in annoyance.

“Oh fuck you! If Robin wants to have dinner with me, he will call me himself. He’s fucking 17, not 7!”

“No, fuck you Petyr! What is it that you’re so annoyed at? Bad investments from your girls?! I asked you to eat dinner because I missed you. You didn’t came home for 2 weeks since we fought. I love you Petyr.” Lysa now starts to sob almost hysterically.

“Gods,woman! You and your tantrums are worse than Robin’s when he was a kid! We have been married for 10 years for fuck sakes. You still can’t believe me?!”

Lysa’s wails now assault Petyr’s ears that he had to push his phone bit further from himself. Petyr sighed and controls his voice while giving a pleading look to Lothor. Lothor nodded slightly, and he gestured for Oswell to leave to prepare for Petyr’s departure.

With all the calmness that he can muster, he whispers his commands and sweet-nothings to Lysa.

“Honey, hey..hey stop crying. Don’t cry ok. I love you too. I’m coming home. I will eat dinner with you, sweetheart. I will make you fucking happy tonight. Because truth be told, I’m ecstatic! I hope you cooked my favorite food already.”

Petyr can hear the excitement in Lysa’s voice answering him.

“Yes, my husband, my love. I already did. Please come home. I can’t wait to make love to you!”

Petyr pales but then sweetens his tone.

“Yes, me too honey. See you at home. I can see Lothor’s car now. Bye.”

Petyr made sure that no more words can exchange between him and Lysa. He then gripped his phone that his right knuckle went white.

“Cunt. Die already!” he screamed.

Like usual, after his short outbursts, he came back to his senses and calms down. Now he chuckles to himself and pulls out his tie, took his briefcase and hops to the elevator. He hums his favorite tune while going down.

He can’t wait! Petyr’s smile reached his ears, and his eyes are twinkling with delights as he sat back and relax while Lothor drives the car. It felt like a cruise in his Mercedes-Benz E-Class.

He’s happy. Knowledge is power after all. It’s true he got plans layered all these years married to Lysa.

But he didn’t expect Sansa Stark to fell exactly in his lap. He usually didn’t believe in luck. But he is lucky in this one.

He wondered if Cat knew that her daughter will be working with her own ex, that married her younger sister. Maybe not, if she knew she would’ve stopped Sansa surely. If she didn’t know, it makes it all the more sweeter.

The things that he planned to do. Oh, it will be more. Much more worse than the embarrassment that he felt from everyone in Riverrun.

Petyr can’t forget, won’t forget. Those 5 happy years were destroyed in one whole day, for him. The day became his fuel, his motivation to reach the height he is right now.

And he will only go higher. Like a bird that he is, he will soar above everyone else. Just you wait, you Starks!

The moment Petyr opened the door with a beep, his son, Robin hugs him. Well, not really his son. But, Petyr had been the only man that resembled a father to the boy.

Petyr married Lysa after her sorry excuse of old husband, Jon Arryn died. Truth be told, Petyr has been having an affair with Lysa even before Jon died. Been going on for quite some time, since he was employed in Jon’s company.

Lysa used to work in the same company, but since she got married with Petyr, he barred her from going to work in the excuse of her health and the well-being of Robin’s education. It was also so that she won’t know if he cheats on her at work. Not like she won’t know AT ALL, it’s just that Lysa has been unstable since a long time.

So Petyr just don’t want her to create scenes at the office and embarrassed him. This instability of hers became worse since she miscarried three times. All were Petyr’s secret affair’s babies with her. (before they officially got married.)

So it’s better this way and to make sure Lysa won’t go even crazier about more babies or whatnot, Petyr adopted Robin as his own so he became Robin Arryn Baelish as he is now a healthy 17 years old boy. And he let Robin calls him DAD.

To the delights of Lysa, of course. Time flew by so fast while Petyr has been busy with 3C (that he incorporated from Jon’s old company) and Mockingbird (his own club). He’s also been occasionally sleeping with Ros, but with no string-attached.


	3. BITTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: The eldest daughter of Eddard ‘Ned’ Stark with Catelyn Tully-Stark. If according to her parents, she’s going to be one of the person that’s born, bred and died in Winterfell, North Westeros. But she decided to go to the capital, King’s Landing and studied in King’s Landing University (KLU). Meeting Joffrey Baratheon maybe her biggest regret, next to Ramsay Bolton but Margaery Tyrell became her bestfriend from the relationship with Joff. Sansa’s ambitious in nature but often at a lost on how to manifest her potentials. Soon she’ll learn, with the man that loathes her mother the most.

##  "Bitter people are not interested in what you say, but what you hide."

## ― Shannon Alder.

* * *

Ros knew it too. That it’s nothing serious between her and Petyr. Petyr got broken from his sudden reverie of the past.

“Dad, I missed you! You didn’t came home for so long, I was thinking to call but mom did it sooner than me.” Robin smiled sheepishly as he knew Petyr’s not really that fond of display of affection.

But Robin sighed as he saw that his dad smiles at him.

“I’m sorry Robin, my boy. I have been busy. I slept at the office these past weeks.”

Robin blushed. He knew which office that his dad’s talking about. It would be at his club, Mockingbird.

Because only there, that there is a built-in sleeping compartment for his dad’s privacy from Lysa. Downstairs of the loft are places where sins resided, at least from what his mother has been teaching him. He clears his throat in embarrassment.

“Why you have been sleeping at your office, dad? Are you that busy?”

Petyr squints his eyes a little as he’s amused with Robin’s sudden curiosity of his whereabouts.

“You knew the answer to that, boy. It was your mother. We have a little fight. It was her crazy accusations again. So I have to step out a bit and sleep at the office. Other than that, I WAS busy.”

Robin looks guilty. He knew that his mother is not all there, in the head. Plus her jealousy always over the roof. But he can’t even defend her from her own ridiculousness.

“Sorry, dad. You knew her, she has always been like that. I just wish that you told me that you won’t be sleeping at home. I thought you would come back after 3 nights away, like always. But you didn’t. So I got kinda worried.”

Petyr smiles again. Despite Robin sometime is..’soft’, but his blind trust on Petyr’s always a delight to him.

“It’s ok, Robin.” Petyr reached his right arm to hook Robin’s head and give his hair a ruffle with his left hand.

“Now, I need to get ready for dinner. I hope you’re not very hungry and can wait for me. It’ll be only a moment, I promise.” another disarming smile from him.

“Of course we can wait dad! I will tell mom at the kitchen.”

Petyr got ready fast. He wears a comfortable blue gray t-shirt paired with a dark gray pants. His comfortable looks.

His hair is a bit damp, but he actually got hungry after the bath so he came down to the dining room, connected to the kitchen. They do have a maid, Alayne Stone. So Alayne is the one that helps Lysa in the house.

It keeps Lysa sane too as she got somebody else to torture other than Petyr or Robin when the boy’s not at school. Alayne is actually a pretty young thing, 28 years old with a bright red hair, milky skin and a face that looks prettier when blushing. Just right up Petyr’s alley in his taste of women.

But he can’t do it at home so he just don’t bother about it. There are always other red heads that he can get, without the complication of his wife. He smirks as he sat down.

Red heads. Reminded him of someone else, who is currently, unknowingly became the target of Petyr Baelish, the singing bird of Westeros. His reverie got broken again.

Lysa hugs him immediately after he sat down next to her. She tried to kiss him but Petyr managed to escape by talking with Robin that came in at the perfect time. She smiles so wide that Petyr almost shudder.

He hold his hatred deep down and gain control of his expressions. He smiles his sweetest smile and give a look of love.

“Honey, I’m sorry. I’m hungry, can we eat now?” he kissed her right knuckle as he knew she loves that romantic shit.

She smiles again.

“Oh Petyr, my love. I forgave you. I’m hungry too. Let us eat! Alayne, please serve us, good girl!”

Alayne effortlessly served them their dinner, like their house at the Ayrie is some 5 stars restaurant. Well it’s 5 stars alright, 5 stars food cooked by Alayne with the sky-reaching views from the Ayrie, a high-rise penthouse. For those with the money and the need to raise their children safely in the protection of The Valemen.

The top-notch security in this part of area of Westeros. It was Jon Arryn’s house actually. But Petyr don’t give a damn.

He didn’t spend much time here anyway. Other than to occasionally spend time with Robin because HE WOULD NEED ROBIN IN THE FUTURE. Robin has gone to his room.

Peter and Lysa were left in the dining room, nursing his favorite white wine. Alayne has gone too. Probably to wash the dishes.

**Petyr knew what’s next. HE NEEDS TO BE ABSOLUTELY DRUNK TO DO IT. BUT TO BE DRUNK, HE NEEDS MORE TIME.**

**HE NEEDS TO DRINK MORE!** So he silently drinks while Lysa start to put her right hand on his lap. She then travels upward while smiling at Petyr.

And scoots over to him, trying to kiss his neck with her left hand now on his chest.

“Lysa, honey…I’m drinking.”

“Oh Petyr, hurry. I can’t wait.”

Petyr’s sipping his wine slowly while thinking what to do before the actuality of Lysa grabbing his balls and forcing him to fuck her will happen. He was saved. By Robin.

Robin came down to the dining room looking for Petyr and seeing his mom leeching over his dad made him uncomfortable. So he cleared his throat. Petyr smiles.

Fuck yes Robin, perfect sonny! he thought.

Lysa wanted to rebel, but Petyr pat her hands and whispers.

“Sorry honey. Later.”

Petyr then looks at Robin with secret eagerness.

“What is it Robin? I was just talking and drinking with your mom.”

“Sorry mom, dad. I just need dad for my calculus homework. Dad is good with numbers. So..I need help.”

Petyr gladly smile to Robin.

“Sure, will help you. Just a minute, I’ll come to your room.”

Robin blushed and quickly ran up the stairs to his room. Lysa silently seethed. But Robin is her son.

She can’t be mad at him. Before Petyr leave for Robin’s room, he have the decency to actually kiss Lysa. He grabs the back of her head with his left hand and kiss her sensually just like the way she loves.

Then he sighs and parts, pretending he’s all sad that he needs to go and saves Robin from drowning in Mathematics. He hopes that Lysa would be asleep when he came back to their room. He will DEFINITELY solve the questions later than expected.

### MARGAERY I

Gods, her head hurts. The world is spinning around her. She’s holding an urge to spill whatever she drank last night to her side..

Which she didn’t, as she hurriedly ran to their toilet. After sometime heaving the drunken stupor, Marge started to get a sense of herself and her surroundings.

“Oh? I’m at the flat. Who the fuck brought us home? Must be Loras then.” she thought.

She slowly creeps out of the now stale stinking toilet as she’s still kinda buzzed.

“Sans? You there?” she called with her hoarse voice.

She finally got to the living room.

“Oh my fucking god! It’s a mess, shits!” she screamed.

She then slowly went to get their small trash bin in the kitchen, and made a pit stop to drink some water. Hydration matters to pretty people, and that’s Marge. She got sobered up a bit, and continue to make a short work of the living room, throwing trashes in the bin, and..score!

Wiping the coffee table, spotless! And now the curtains were tied and Marge smiles in satisfaction as she looks out of the window, the sun shining bright. Then she got hungry.

“Oh yeah, I need some food dammit. Sans?! You woke up yet?” she then went to Sansa’s bedroom.

It’s a 3 rooms flat, with nothing much to be noted of. The usual you can find with students, or fresh grads struggling to make their mark in the world of occupation. Or the world of the druglords of Westeros, depends on who we are talking about here.

And she found that..Sansa’s room is empty. She panicked.

“Whaaa…?” she hurriedly went to find her phone.

Not on the kitchen table, not at the sofa when she cleaned it just before.

“Fuck, where’s my fucking phone? My bag??”

Their flat got no landline. That caused Marge to panicked even more. Then she heard a soft muffled sound of her ringtone. Somebody is calling her.

She then ran to the sound. It’s actually in her room, in her bag but kicked further under the bed it seems.

“Thank gods, it’s here. Thought I got mugged or something.”

She answered the call.

“Hello.”

“Hello, Marge?”

“Yeah! OMG Sans! Where are you? I got so worried when I didn’t find you in your room just now, you bish!”

“Erm Marge..? Can you calm the fuck down? My head still hurts…And I just call to tell you that I’m…”

”You what? Who got me home, if I’m not with you? And WHERE ARE YOU?”

“Getting there..Marge..I’m with Uncle Petyr..at the Fingers..And I think you were with Loras, I supposed to go with you too and everyone else separated but then I don’t remember what happened.”

“Uncle..Petyr? Whaaat? Sansa don’t fu..OMG YOU MEANT PETYR BAELISH?”

“Yes, duh. Anyway, I’m fine. You knew where I’m at now and I’m getting a brunch with Uncle Petyr soon. You should too. Knowing you, you must have been cleaning then get hungry. That’s why you just knew that I’m not even at home.”

“Lol Sans, sarcasm detected, thank you. Fine then, have fun with your brunch.” Margaery laughed heartily.

The phone clicked dead.

Then, Margaery frozed.

“Wait! How the fuck Sans is with Mr. Baelish? Jon was there, so he could send her home even if we were separated. There was Bran too, he was not pissed drunk like most of us. Joffrey must have left with Myrcella after the fight. Even if Jon can’t send her home, there was Sam. He’s usually nice. What in seven hells happened??” she monologues to herself.

But then her stomach grumbled again.

She decided to drop the matter and get herself a decent home-made French Toast.

### PETYR II

That night. Petyr came back to the main room, seeing Lysa fast asleep. He sighs in relieve.

He then gingerly took of his shirt. He likes to sleep naked, but with Lysa that’s not an option. He pulled lightly on the comforter, so that his wife won’t wake up.

He then slides in. Petyr is not much of a sleeper. Yes, even when he’s at Mockingbird, he works more than he sleeps.

Petyr despised sleep actually. Sleep made him weak, because his mind is elsewhere. But his body need to replenish the energy so he have to rest, once in a while.

He relaxed his muscle and his mind. Maybe. Just a maybe.

He will find some comfort from Lysa’s hug tonight. He then moved to scoop Lysa with his right arm, but before he managed to do that, his phone on the bed’s side table on his left vibrated. A message came in.

From Lothor.

“Somehow got separated with everyone. Now Dove is with J. J sent M home while Dove is still in the car, sleeping & drunk. What to do?”

Fuck. Joffrey Baratheon is a prick. Petyr don’t need much of his resources to knew that fact.

“What else that prick wants with Sansa anyway?” Petyr seethes.

“Lothor, take Dove to Harrenhal. Do whatever you need to make sure of that. I’m getting ready.”

“Ok then. Oswell went with the Flower though.”

“Ok. Just be speedy bout it. That boy is a golden prick.”

“See you at Harrenhal.”

Harrenhal, at the Fingers. Petyr’s another house. The surrounding areas of the Fingers used to be small areas near the sea where people were poor fishermen, pitiful and filled with drug dens.

Also decent enough to have few farms nearby, with sheep shits almost at every rocks. It’s where he was born to be exact.

But the Fingers is no longer such place. Petyr gave back to his community, in a sense. ‘Gave back’ maybe is too nice a term.

He likes the term ‘investment’ better. He invested in a more liveable places at the Fingers, he owns properties there and gave work to the locals. They got improved living, and he got more money rolling.

With the money, came their loyalty. Almost all Petyr’s loyals here at King Landing’s were from the Fingers. Lothor Brune, Oswell Keetleblack and his boys, Dontos Hollard, Olyvar Willson and the Stones sisters.

There’s more but he trusted most in these few people. Now the Fingers got cleaner, with safer sea passage for trades, fancy yachts come and go for summer, exclusive resorts also summerhouses sprang up. Mansions also built for the rich that wants the rugged charm of the rocks around.

Also sheep. Cute, but stinking sheep. And DRUGS.

Yes drugs are still there, just not the obvious of it. Petyr owned the locals with his drugs, money and women. He’s their ‘LORD’.

This time Petyr is driving the car. He’s using his another car, a matte green Mercedes-Benz AMG GT. The little man Petyr, has always spent big in anything.

If he can have it, he WILL have it. It didn’t take long for the super-luxury car to reach Harrenhal. Once he reached there, he swiftly hops down and greeted by Mya Stone.

Alayne’s sister.

“Mr. Baelish, I wasn’t aware that you’ll be coming in here tonight. If I do, I would prepare your bed for you.”

“It’s ok, Mya. I’m the one who forgot to call. I’m in a rush, did Lothor came in yet?”

“Not yet, Mr. Baelish. Do I prepare your bed now?”

“Yes, sure. Prepare the room next to it too. I got a guest coming in with Lothor later tonight.”

“Sure, Mr. Baelish. Are you going to wait for Lothor here? Or should I prepare the fireplace at the living room?”

“Yes, prepare the living room’s fireplace. I will wait here for a bit then come in.”

The Fingers is a bit colder at night. Petyr’s breath can be seen in thin mist once he exhaled. He rub his arms with his hands in a hug.

He was dressed lightly. Because his thought was concentrated on whisking Sansa away from the prick. With help from Lothor of course.


	4. BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LITTLE PEAK ON PETYR'S OTHER HOUSE, HARRENHAL ON SANSA'S POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you love this. Please comment on anything to be improved and thank you for kudos!

##  "Every man's closet should be in blue."

## \- Tan France

* * *

The ever dependable Lothor. Here he is. Guess there’s no need to get inside for the living room then.

Lothor glides in with Petyr’s unassuming dark matte Ford Ranger Lariat. Petyr got 2 of them, for both Lothor and Oswell to use when they were assigned for anything. He parked exactly next to the matte green Mercedes-Benz AMG GT.

Lothor then noiselessly came out from the driver’s seat. He nodded to Petyr.

“Boss.”

“Where is she, Lothor?”

“Back seat, asleep.”

“How did you do it? Took her away from Joffrey?”

“Pull up some help from King Landing’s police, with some Gold Dust. They’re eager to please. They made the boy pull-over and detained him. While the boy will crinkle in the cell for one night, I stole her right under his nose. He keep flaunting his parent’s name though. Both sides, Baratheon and Lannister.”

“Of course that fucker would do that, Cersei Lannister has been blocking everyone from beheading that boy already.” Petyr mused.

“Will anything leads back to me?”

“No boss, paid them with their own Gold Dust. Those men are then going to circulate those drug on the market around King Landing’s.”

Gold Dust is a synthetic drug concocted locally from the Fingers. Worth a lot and the rage of youngsters nowadays. Also low-waged coppers got them as their side job, and hustle them around in King Landing’s.

“Good. Good. Thanks then Lothor, now go on and ask your girl Mya if the room next to mine is done. I will bring her in myself.”

Lothor nods tersely and moves inside. Petyr opens the back door and his breath hitched a little without realizing it. The view of Sansa did that to him.

Yes, she’s beautiful and Petyr acknowledged that even before seeing her for the first time this morning. But somehow, that moment felt weird for him. Felt different.

It felt like seeing Catelyn again, but with a different nuance that even his smart brain can’t pinpoint.

He shook his head to clear the fog and ducks inside to scoop Sansa in his arm so he can carry her.

He managed to get her, and her head softly on his right shoulder. He then scoots out and hops down the Ranger. It must have jolted her.

Because then, Sansa’s eyes fluttered open. Groggily, she said.

“Urgh my head hurts… Who are you…?”

Petyr guessed it was the dim light of the surroundings, she can’t seem to recognize his face. She also smells of alcohol. He coos.

“It’s ok sweetling, just lay back..go to sleep..you’re drunk, but I will get you safe..you’re safe..you’re safe sweetling.”

Sansa can’t even grasp the situation around her. She just feel like she should listen to Petyr, so she laid back and slowly faded to sleep on his shoulder. Petyr then calmly moves inside while balancing her weight on both his arms to support her back, lower legs and head better.

Inside, Lothor offered to take her upstairs, but Petyr shakes his head lightly. He whispers in a raspy voice, so Sansa won’t be awaken again.

“It’s ok, I will put her on the bed. Get Mya, tell her I need any night gown that she can spare. Our sudden guest here needs it. Ask her to send it to the Blue Room.”

“Sure, anything else?”

“No, I will change her myself. Unless of course, both of you and Mya want to have a joined watch party.”

Lothor grunts. He always hated Petyr’s jokes. He’s a serious man, unlike the bawdy older man Oswell.

“No, thank you. I have enough with Mya.”

“Alright then, now move. My arms are getting shaky.”

Petyr put Sansa down and waits for the change of clothes from Mya. He keeps staring at Sansa’s serene face with an intense gaze and an amused upward curled smile of his. Sansa Stark.

On his bed. In his house. Catelyn and Ned’s daughter.

Is the god joking or this is just the way that they are apologizing to him for crashing his one and only dream years ago? Petyr shrugged and Mya came in.

“Mr Baelish, here are the clothes. Do you want me to change her?”

“No, didn’t Lothor told you that I’m going to change her myself?”

“He did. But…” Mya bites her lips in guilt.

“If you’re that worried. At a stranger at that, then stay and help me in changing her clothes.”

“Well, it’s just she doesn’t look like your usual girls Mr Baelish..So..”

“Yes, she’s not doesn’t she? Fine, you change her clothes. But I WILL WATCH.”

“Do you not trust me, Mr Baelish?” Mya asked.

“I do trust you Mya, it’s just she’s a drunk girl. And you’re an unfamiliar face.”

“You knew her then?”

“Yes, I do. Familiar too. Now, change her clothes.”

“Alright, Mr Baelish.”

Petyr go retreats few steps and rest his back on the wall. Blue Room’s given name is for the exact reason that the wall was painted blue. This whole house is actually his ancestral home, renovated and refurbished with modern luxuries.

Just the Blue Room stay almost intact. The high bed, the ottomans, the curtains or the mirror. Petyr changed only few things in this room and repainted it with its original color of light baby blue.

His mother’s favorite color. This was her room before Petyr was sent to Riverrun to live with Hoster Tully and his family. Mya slowly take Sansa’s articles of clothing from her.

Her shoes, socks, jeans, jacket and her shirt. Now Sansa is on her panties and bra. Mya looks at Petyr with questioning eyes.

“What? I have seen women’s body before Mya. And you knew that.”

“But…”

“Fine, just cloth her in then. But careful, so you don’t wake her.”

“Ok, Mr. Baelish.”

Petyr sighs at Mya’s reluctance tonight. Usually she’s not like that. Surely Mya and Alayne is different, but Mya has never been the type to keep questioning her superior either.

“I will just get back to my room then. Tuck her in after you’re done and put a glass of water next to her bed. Goodnight, Mya.”

Petyr casually got into his room and closed his door without any noise. He let go of the breath he has been holding on. He hurriedly move to the built in toilet in his room.

An addition around 8 years back. He stripped down all his clothes. His breathing is ragged now, imagining the view that he just got from Sansa’s.

She’s maybe not fully naked yet, because of Mya. But that is enough for Petyr to imagine wilder thoughts on his mind. His right hand move faster to chase his release.

After some time, he grunted in contention. He then smiles wickedly.

“Oh Sansa. You’re not a Stark. You’re the blue and red of a Tully!”

Petyr is not a ‘relationship’ man. The only woman he ever loved was Catelyn Tully, who was everything to him. But she betrayed him, and got engaged with Brandon Stark.

Both fought for Catelyn and Petyr almost die. All because Petyr thought SHE LOVED HIM as much as he loved her. Even in his pain, Petyr took her hand and ask her to elope with him, but she LAUGHED at him!

She laughed at his face telling him that he’s just a kid to her. A younger brother. True that, he was just a young 17 years old boy.

But soon enough, he would be an adult and able to marry her. He was devastated. He got involved in alcohol, drugs and girls soon after.

Lysa was always with him, Lysa was sweet and not her current deranged self. So, Petyr took comfort in her arms and deluded himself that he can love someone else. Then few months after that, Brandon Stark died, in a freak fire accident with his father, Rickard Stark.

Petyr was happy for a bit and thought he can win over Cat to his side again. But he didn’t. Catelyn Tully still became a Catelyn Stark, because she married Ned Stark, Brandon’s younger brother.

Heartbroken 18 years old Petyr, already an adult so he didn’t need to stay in a foster family anymore. So, he left Riverrun behind. Lysa begged him to stay.

Edmure, just 15 at that time, didn’t want him to leave either. But being a supportive younger brother that he is, he supported Petyr’s decision. Even uncle Brynden supported him a little with some money.

He came back home to the Fingers to a house that has seen its better days. He cried for sometime because all this time he DO thought the Tullies as family. Like his parents before him.

But truth hurts. Catelyn laughed at him, so do Hoster Tully. Lysa & Edmure maybe do love him.

But they are POWERLESS against Hoster. He missed Uncle Brynden the most, a man that never differentiate him from any the Tully children. Whenever he came to Riverrun for any holiday, he always brought presents such as stories and books.

He knew Petyr loves to read. Such a good man. But of course, both loveless and cruel Catelyn & Hoster have to ruined everything!

Hoster even went as far as trying to kill him at the Fingers since at that time Lysa got pregnant with their first unborn child. The child died at the hand of it’s GRANDFATHER, the audacity of that old man! Petyr then did what he do best.

SURVIVING. A young man, at 18, he did everything from sounding legal to directly illegal but safe ‘businesses’. He has a penchant for it, these ‘businesses’.

Petyr didn’t get in contact with anyone from Riverrun other than Lysa. The only reason he did was because she’s distraught since she lost the baby and she DID actually love him. Petyr knew it himself how does it felt to love but not being loved back.

So he tried to love Lysa even though he can’t in the capacity of his heart. Soon at 20, with Hoster’s intervention, Lysa got married too. To Jon Arryn, a rich businessman 30 years older than her from the Ayrie.

After 2 years of hustling, Petyr collected enough money to study in Business Administration at King’s Landing University. He also opt a minor in Advertising and Marketing. He also dabbled in History and Local Lore on his free time.

He kept busy in his 4 years of college, he studied, he mingled, he fucked or he did business on the side. He usually slept less than 5 hours. He didn’t need sleep, there’s always not enough time.

He want it all, all that has been denied by HOSTER TULLY. At 24, he bagged his first job as a Marketing Executive at Jon Arryn’s company. Intentional of course, with help from Lysa’s pillow talking Jon for it.

But Jon himself can’t deny the talent of the man. Petyr is creative, out of the box and have an intriguing way to phrase his words that he always got people’s attention. And their money.

MONEY MATTERS MOST. From there, it was easy for Petyr to rise to the top, climbing the ladder of company’s hierarchy and onto the bed of Lysa’s Arryn. Some people knew, as Lysa made it obvious that she’s crazy for Petyr, despite she already have a child with Jon which is Robin Arryn himself.

Jon himself maybe knew, before he died. He was old and getting frailer everyday. He died of a heart attack at the age 63.

What nobody knew was, it was the first usage of Gold Dust that might have ‘accidentally’ killed him. A fact only known to Lysa, Petyr, Lothor and the dead Jon Arryn. In his room, staring at the ceiling Petyr contemplates his plans.

Every possibilities played out in his mind. He got a few main actions to do. But his current number one concern should be..to make Sansa trusts him.

What kind of person should a 23 years old woman should trust? He smirks. The answer is obvious to him at that moment.

He then let himself drifts to sleep as his little physical activity in the bathroom now in his dream.

### SANSA II

She woke up with a hangover. Her head hurts as she tried to register things around her. Someone changed her clothes.

But her last night’s clothes were nowhere to be found. The sunlight softly streaks in from the window as the curtain were tied loosely, one side. She’s in an unfamiliar room.

It has a calming effect on her, the room is in a light blue shade. But her panic creeps in again as she realized that she really got no idea what happened last night. Then she heard a soft patter of footsteps.

The door opened and a girl around her age came in. She has a rugged pretty youthful looks on her. The girl nods her head to Sansa. 

A maid it seems. Sansa just stares in confusion.

Mya starts.

”Hello, good morning. I’m Mya, a maid in this house.”

“Where am I at? I’m Sansa by the way.” Sansa asked, still confused.

“Miss Sansa, you’re at Harrenhal, in the Fingers.”

“The Fingers..? I’M AT THE FINGERS?? Ow ow ow..” she gasped as her own scream hurts her head in a sudden burst of pain.

“Calm down Miss Sansa, you’re here as a guest of the master of the house. I can’t explain on how you’re here as I didn’t know it myself.”

“Ow…My clothes, my things..where are there?”

“Ah yes, your clothes were changed by me (omitting the fact that Petyr saw to it in flesh) and I have washed it. Meanwhile your things are with my master I guess.”

“Your master? Who..who is your master?”

Sansa then heard a rumble outside before the door fly open with a man with a bedraggled hair and sleep attire came in.

“What’s wrong Mya? I heard a scream.” he yawns.

Sansa gasped, she knew this man! She just saw him yesterday!

“Mr Baelish?!”

“Oh, you’re awake Sansa.”

He looks down to his own attire then he chuckled.

“Sorry, I just woke up. Are you ok? I heard a scream.”

“I’m ok, Mr Baelish. Just..I’m at the Fingers? How am I here? I..don’t remember what happened last night.” Sansa admits freely.

Petyr smiles sleepily.

“Sansa, I told you just yesterday didn’t I? To call me uncle Petyr when you’re not at work. Never mind that, why don’t you freshen yourself first with Mya’s help. She can get anything you need. And I will do the same. Meet me at brunch at the dining room, and I will explain. I will even bring things you got with you last night.”

Mya slipped a questioning look to Petyr after he said that but just keep her silence.

Petyr gave her a knowing ‘I told you so’ look with his right eyebrow raised a little to Mya.

Sansa is just silent because honestly she didn’t know what to reply to that ‘uncle Petyr’ statement. She has never seen Petyr before yesterday and that was awkward. But she replied after some thoughts.

“Sure, uncle Petyr. Sorry, it’s still awkward for me. I will get ready then.”

“I will leave you to it then. Mya, help her to anything she needs and give her some Advils. She would need that after last night.” Petyr smirks while relaxing his stance and moving away from the door to his room just a few paces away.

Sansa let go of her hold breath. She was relieved somehow, as that was awkward. What the fuck happened last night anyway?

“Erm, sorry. Mya, right? I don’t have…” she gestured to her clothes.

“Oh, don’t worry about that Miss Sansa. Your clothes are all washed and ready. I will bring it to you with your Advils, towel and toiletries. As this room was rarely used so I did not stock them in the bathroom here. You can wait there in a moment.” Mya shows her left hand to the bathroom in the room.

“Oh, ok then. Thank you, Mya.” Sansa smiled sheepishly.

She then waits nervously while scanning her surrounding. The bathroom is large. It gave a classic vintage vibe, with monochrome theme.

Just that the wall was painted a light blue. She expected it to clash with everything that is black or white, but it’s actually pretty calming. The bathroom consist of black limestone sink connected to a huge mirror with intricate flowery motifs on its side.

Sansa can see some kind of mountainous motifs too. A towel rack right above a sleek pressure-assisted flushing white toilet seat. Another feature is a classic 18th-century high-back and claw-foot bath tub with subtle contemporary look.

“Wow, somebody is really pulling all the stops here.” Sansa mused.

Mya then came with her clothes and toiletries.

“I will put your clothes on the bed. Your Advils will be on the side table next to the bed, with a glass of water. I will wait outside your room’s door for you to finish then I can bring you to the dining room.”

“Thank you, Mya.”

Mya just nods and excused herself from the bathroom door. Sansa then closed the door and get herself ready. The soap is lemon scented from Sunny Side of The Street.

Even the shampoo and hair conditioner is smelling of lemon, from John Masters Organics. Sansa is loving it, because she had always love the smell of lemon. If this is her bathroom, she would stay longer and just maybe sleep in the tub with the waft of lemon zests around her.


	5. DEVIL INSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery Tyrell: Sansa’s bestfriend also came from a prominent family in Westeros. She’s everything that Sansa wants to be, effortlessly confident, a born beauty, pleasing socialite and RICH. Margaery though has a secret mission entrusted to her by her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. Can she do it, or she too will be on the wayside of things in the end?

##  "Distrusting me was the wisest thing you’ve done."

## \- Season 1, Episode 4

* * *

But it’s not, so Sansa reluctantly finishes her bath and came out wrapped in her towel. She gingerly dries herself and get dressed. She left the jacket on the bed though, just wearing her blue jeans and loose rolled-sleeve gray shirt.

She then went closer to the makeup table, while drying her hair. Looking in the mirror, she then brushes her hair with the hairbrush that’s already there. Maybe Mya put it there for her.

She pats her face with the face moisturizer, from La Mer. She smiles to the mirror and gets ready to go out and meet Mya. As she opened the door, she heard another click of a door next to her.

Turns out it’s her uncle Petyr, now ready too. He too wear jeans, black with a dark blue shirt as the top. He looks cozy yet good and his hair no longer flying everywhere.

But not exactly crisp and nicely combed like how Sansa have seen yesterday. She flashed an awkward smile.

“Oh, uncle Petyr. Erm, hi?”

Petyr smiles loosely. Just enough to ease her.

“Hi Sansa, you came out at the exact moment as me. What a fated encounter, doesn’t it?” he chuckled lightly but with insinuation with his statement.

“Let us walk together then. The weather is nice, let us eat at the terrace instead of the dining room. Mya, bring our brunch over to the Moon’s Terrace and set it up. Can you please wait here a moment Sansa? I will get back inside to take your things, almost forgot about that.”

Mya said nothing and just scuttled away to do her task. Sansa just watches on with her eyes.

“Uh..sure uncle Petyr. I will wait.”

They walk together awkwardly to the stairs at the end of the hallway. Turns out the Moon’s Terrace is upstairs on the third floor. On this floor, there’s some kind of a hall room, and a study or a library.

The terrace itself is spacious. The sun is not so bright and not overly warm. Just like he said, a nice weather to eat at a terrace.

They sat down, choosing a table in mid section of the terrace, beside them on the floor is a depiction of a half moon with mountainous background and a mockingbird flying soaring above in the night.

“It’s beautiful.” Sansa marveled at the floor.

“Oh it’s something to remember alright. I ordered it made when the rest of this house was renovated as an inspiration or motivation for me.”

“Motivation? How can it be, uncle Petyr? You’ve got everything! You’re one of the most successful and richest men in Westeros!” Uncle Petyr now came to her in a more natural way.

“Oh, Sweetling. You have no idea. I don’t have everything. NOT JUST YET.”

Sansa was curious at Petyr’s tone at the end but then Mya came and set the table. She smiles sweetly as she served their brunch. There are chard and gruyère eggs in the hole, raspberry cheesecake pancakes and twice-baked citrus-almond brioches. There are also smoothies such as summer fruits, fruits with veggies and banana-berry.

It’s such a spread. Something Sansa have never seen in her whole life at Winterfell, as they ate simple and frugal meals. Maybe this kind of scale is something of the norm to Margaery instead of her.

But to be respectful, Sansa took one each of everything and put it on her plate. For her drink, she chose a banana-berry smoothies. She love the little kick of ginger dash that it provides as she took small sips.

Petyr chuckles. 

“Not used to fancy brunch?”

Sansa smiles sheepishly. 

“Uh..yes..at home we eat simple meals because..my dad is a frugal man..”

“Sansa, it’s ok. Count these as my treat. Oh yes, here’s your bag. You can check if there’s anything missing.”

Sansa eagerly checks her things and none missing. She found her phone and thankful that the battery is still around 10%. Good enough for one call.

“Can I make a call, uncle Petyr?”

“Sure. Feel free to that. To your mother?”

“Uh no, to Margaery. I live with her at our flat in the Old Quarter.”

“I see. Go ahead and make your call.”

Sansa made the call to Margaery. Just like her, Margaery didn’t remember what happened after they split up too. Weird.

But Sansa hope her bestie can be here, to enjoy these brunch together. This is AWKWARD! Sansa then sat down on her chair again, Petyr’s sitting across her.

“Done? Is everything ok?” concern rings in his question.

“Yes, Marge got home safe it seems. But both of us didn’t remember much what happened though.”

“I can help with that.” Petyr said casually.

Sansa’s mouth formed a small o but before she can say anything, Petyr continues.

“But..let us eat first. You must have been starving.”

Sansa closes her mouth and just nodded.

Petyr smiles and they start to dig in. His eyes starts to analyze the girl in front of him.

He bites into his chard and gruyère egg in the hole, as he loves a heartier or the savory kind of breakfast/brunch if he’s having any. Usually, if he’s at the Mockingbird and not here or the Ayrie he just eats a simple toast with some spreads and coffee.

He eats while watching Sansa, and that got him in the moods to eat more than his usual portion, seeing how excited Sansa’s eyes looking at the spread prepared. He chose to drink the summer fruits smoothies as he always love to go blackberries pickings when he was a kid with his mother.

Sansa decided to break the ice.

“Uncle Petyr, erm..why my mom never talks about you? Like I said, I knew that aunt Lysa remarried after uncle Jon died..but she only told me that it was with aunt Lysa’s old friend and not..HERS TOO..”

Petyr flashed his charming smile again.

“That’s maybe..because she thought it was too early for your aunt Lysa to marry me. Your uncle Jon just died few months before that..And your mother has always been this honorable woman.”

“Then..why I have never seen you around in Riverrun if there’s any occasion? There’s always only aunt Lysa and Robin.”

A contrite smile on his face.

“I told you that I lived with them when I was younger, right? Since I left when I was 18, your grandfather didn’t let me come back there anymore. I married your aunt Lysa after he died, but I just didn’t feel like ever returning there.”

He finished his brunch and lay back on his chair in a comfortable stance.

“How about you? How’s your family? Cat & Ned?”

“Oh, the usual. My parents are farmers. Dad started the farm though. He got few lands from grandfather’s will. Since we are a bit further to the north, it’s dryer and colder. But the farm is doing ok I guess. My siblings are mostly here though, studying. Only me and Jon are working. Rob stays at Winterfell as a farmer too and Rickon is only 14.” Sansa shrugged.

Petyr’s eyes crinkled in amusement as he sips his smoothie.

“Jon? He’s your half-brother right?”

Sansa stopped eating and looked at Petyr with a small shock registered on her face.

“How did you know that?!”

“Sweetling, I told you. I knew EVERYONE that should be known in King’s Landing.” Petyr chuckled at Sansa’s lost expression.

“But..we never told anyone here about that..or maybe aunt Lysa told you?”

“Lysa? Pfft, her interest has always been Robin and that’s it.”

Petyr chuckled at her but without elaborating more, just skips it entirely.

“So, did your father kept it a secret who’s the mother from this..this Jon?” he flicked his left hand.

“No, he told us that Jon’s mother died while giving birth to him. And since at first mom wasn’t supposed to marry dad so it made sense if he kinda dated with Jon’s mom at that time.”

“Ah yes..Ashara Dayne. The beautiful younger sister of Arthur Dayne.”

“Yes, Ashara Dayne. Wow, you really do know everything.”

“I do knew most of things. So, is your half-brother close with the Daynes?”

“Only with Eddard Dayne, they are the same age. His cousin from the Daynes. Not saying they’re very close or anything, they just sometimes hang out. Dad encouraged Jon to do that.”

“How about your other siblings here? Arya and Bran?”

“Arya is studying P.E though I doubt she can teach anyone. Bran is taking History and Local Lore.”

“Interesting! History and Local Lore? I can help with his studies if he wants. Just tell me and I will give him access to my library here.”

“Bran would love that! He’s such a nerd.” Sansa laughs heartily. But she came back to her original question.

“Uncle Petyr, why am I here? You said you can answer my question.”

“Ah, well you see..I was at home in the Ayrie when I got the news. You were with Joffrey last night. But Joffrey was pulled over and detained. Since you’re drunk, they pulled the access on your details. Your aunt Lysa was listed as an immediate family other than your siblings. They decided to call your aunt though it was me who answered. So I just picked you up at the station. Pure luck, I would say.” Petyr explained with ease.

“I see. Thank you then, uncle Petyr. But..why you brought me here and not to the Ayrie?”

Sharp this one. Not dull at all, not dull like a Stark.

“It was late Sansa, around 2 AM I guess. Your aunt was asleep on meds. There’s also Robin. I just don’t want to wake them. True, the Fingers is further away but as long your aunt won’t get cranky, it should be fine.”

She chuckles.

“Yes, she do gets cranky about things like this. Thank you then for bringing me here. I don’t even remember why I went with Joffrey. Sorry if I sound distrustful.”

“Not at all Sweetling. Not at all.” Petyr said casually with a smile as he sips some more smoothie.

**“Sweetling, distrusting me is indeed wiser than ever.”** His mind jokes, as he is **PETYR BAELISH,** who could trust him anyway?

### MARGAERY II

She tried to stay calm while finishing her brunch. Simple french toast with leftover strawberry juice from the fridge. Her thoughts are a little bit distraught on what Sansa just told her.

“Petyr Baelish, huh?”

Margaery is maybe young. But she’s not naive and clueless. There’s always something afoot when it involved Petyr Baelish.

The reason she steered Sansa to apply for the job at 3C was for the fact it’s owned by him. But, could it be backfiring so early on? She decided to go somewhere, she knew that will have answers to her questions.

Before that, she made a call. The other picked up.

“Hey, Loras. How’s your head? You’re the one that brought me home last night, right?”

“Hey, sis. Yeah, it was me. My head hurts like hell. I took a day off. So what’s up?”

“Yeah, I’m better now that I ate. Want to go out for a late lunch later on? Around 4 PM,got something to discuss with you and grandma.”

“Sure, no prob. But with grandma? Something up?”

“Will talk about it later, meet me at Highgarden. Call grandma for me while I’m getting ready. Keep dad out of it, like usual. Tell her it’s about the Bird.”

“Woah woah, slow down sis. THE BIRD? You got something on him already, this early on?” Loras sounds a bit sceptic but excited.

“That’s why, I need to discuss it. See you later, bro. Tell grandma for me. Bye.” she clipped the conversation short.

She sighs and gets ready to go out.

* * *

She keeps watching him as he sips his smoothie slowly. She don’t know what to make of things. There is something relaxing about him, the way he brings himself to his actions.

But Sansa also felt something else. Something darker at the crinkles of his eyes. She’s sure.

That he’s seizing her, analyzing her as she too is scanning him. She needs to, he’s so unfamiliar yet..a family. At least if her dad’s motto made her believe.

A question suddenly popped in her mind.

“Uncle Petyr? Why you’re not at work today?” she asked curiously.

“Ah..work..there’s some benefit of being rich, Sweetling.” he winked.

“But…”

“It’s ok Sansa, Ros is someone capable and I trust her. Also, if there’s anything of concern, she will call or text me about it. I don’t always come in the office anyway. I usually spent my time somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else? Like here and the Ayrie?” Sansa mused, her aunt Lysa must be well-loved if her husband is willing to spend his time at home with her.

“Yes, here..and somewhere else even more..but less at the Ayrie though..I go out more..to meet people, here and there.” Petyr hedged.

Somewhere else..maybe like business meetings at hotel conference rooms he meant? She wondered.

“Oh, ok then. I don’t want to disturb your work if you have any meetings today. I guess I should just take my things, call Jon to pick me up then we’ll leave.” she said while taking out her phone.

Too bad. Her phone’s dead.

“Oh shoot! Uh..I’m sorry, my phone’s dead. I forgot, it was on 10% when I called Marge before..And I don’t have my powerbank with me..” she looks at him pleadingly.

He chuckles again.

“Sweetling..You don’t even need to leave. I’m not busy at all today. And you can charge your phone in the Blue Room, I will have Mya send in a charger.”

“Blue..Room?”

“Yes, the room you slept in last night. It’s the name of the room. My mother was fond of it and she loved to name things. The habit got stuck with me too.”

“Oh..your mother..you were fostered at Riverrun..after both of your parents died?”

“Yes..my father died when I was 7. He was the head of security at Riverrun, so after my mother died too when I was 12..your grandfather took me in.” he smiled a half smile.

He didn’t even smile a full one. It must have been hard for him to remember that.

“I’m sorry if that is a difficult topic for you, uncle Petyr.”

“It’s ok Sansa. Not even your fault they died.” He chuckled.

Sansa, not Sweetling like he has been calling her these past days. She slowly starts to understand his pattern. But there are still so much that she didn’t know about the man in front of her right now.

“Can you excuse me, uncle Petyr? I think I should go to my room and charge my phone. Maybe I have some calls to return.”

“Sure, go ahead. Just follow the same stairs and hallway. Mya must be on the stairs, tell her to take the charger for you also that I would be at my study, so she can clear our brunch here.”

“Ok, I will do that. Thank you for the brunch, uncle Petyr.” she leavs as awkward as the way she came.

“What an awkward girl. Never thought there would be anyone that will call me uncle, oh well never thought that anyone will call me dad either so all the same I guess.” Petyr mused as his eyes follows his ‘niece’ movements.

Sansa really did met Mya at the bottom of the stairs of the second floor.

“Mya, uncle Petyr said he’ll be in his study and that you can clear the brunch. Also, can you please help me? I need a charger for my phone.” gesturing to her now dead rose gold Samsung Galaxy S8+.

Mya nods.

“I will send it to your room in a moment, after I cleared the brunch. May I ask you something else, Miss Sansa?”

“Yes, sure. What is it Mya?” Sansa furrowed her left brow a little.

“Is Mr. Baelish..really is your uncle?” she hesitated.

“Urm..I supposed..since he married my aunt Lysa 10 years ago..”

“I see..Sorry for overstepping my boundaries. If you’ll excuse me, I will clear the brunch at the terrace and get back to you with your charger.”

Sansa just nods and went her way back to the Blue Room. She sighs as she now lay sprawled on the bed.

“What to do now? Should I call Jon? Is there any landline here? Or should I borrow Mya’s phone while mine is charging?” her mind races to all questions at once.

Inhale. Exhale. It is not like you’re in danger Sansa.

You’re fine. He saved you from Joffrey. From whatever your ex planned to do last night.

Relax. Then Mya knocked on the door.

“Miss Sansa, I got your charger here.”

Sansa opens the door.

“Thank you, Mya. Do…you have any phone that I can borrow. I need to call or text my brother.”

“Sure, you can borrow mine. Here.” she fished her phone from her pant’s pocket.

“Thank you, Mya..Thank you!” Sansa is excited for no reason.

Mya just smiles.

“But miss…my phone can’t call out…you still can text though..”

“Oh? Why?”

“Just the rules here..That’s my phone to use when I’m here so it was tracked and all that. But my personal phone is not here, I’m sorry.”

“Uncle Petyr tracked phones for EMPLOYEES?” Sansa gasped.

“Well, count it as a company’s policy. I have no problem with it. Not that I used it that much.” Mya just shrugged.

Sansa is weirded out. Why would her uncle need to keep track of phone for employees in such a way?

“Well ok then. I guess I will just wait my phone to charge. But..do you have anything to do at here? I’m kinda bored.”

“There’s a library just next to Mr. Baelish’s study, the hall room can be re-purposed to be a cinema/billiard room/arcade..the first floor consist of living room, music room, dining room and a kitchen at further back . Ground floor only have guest rooms and one of them is mine. Outside, we have a wedge maze garden at the back and a greenhouse next to it, also a gardening shed. There’s a fountain with a bird house at the front..Oh you can see his cars collection if you want. It’s usually in the garage at front.”

“Err…no swimming pool?” Sansa joked.

“No..miss..but I think he’s been planning to build it, on the top roof of the study, a clear tank one so..he can..” Mya replied.

“Uh no..let us not go there, Mya..”

“Oh wait! There’s a hot spring underneath here. It’s through the basement and almost at the crypt of Baelishes.”

“Crypt? You meant dead people’s grave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, me trying to think like Petyr while I'm writing is the smartest I had ever felt my whole life lol.


	6. FEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr invited all the Starks in King's Landing to a dinner at The Ayrie. (Jon, Sansa, Arya and Bran) with Petyr and Sansa's walk to the beach scene. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, chapter 6 is here! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the kudos!

##  "Curiosity will conquer fear even more than bravery will."

## — James Stephens.

* * *

“Yes, Miss Sansa. Baelishes has been buried there for some time. His great-grandparents, grandparents and his parents were all buried there.”

“Oh no, I’m not interested in zombies too Mya!” Sansa panicked.

Mya laughed at her outburst.

“Then where would you like to go? What is your interest? If you want to use the hall room, it would need to be set, so I would need to call the Kettleblack boys to help.”

“Hmm..for now..maybe I would like to see the music room on the first floor. Lead the way, please.”

“Sure, I hope you enjoy your stay here! Honestly I found it kinda hard to believe that you’re his niece, because Mr Baelish never brought any family members here. It’s usually only business talks, drinks, or light entertainment for his guests.” Mya beams.

“Oh really? Not even aunt Lysa?” Sansa asked while following Mya downstairs.

“With their relationship, I doubt he will even let her SEE this house, Miss Sansa.” Mya chuckled.

“Their relationship? I thought their relationship sounds fine when he talked to me about it.” Sansa prodded.

“Well yes, fine enough. But Mrs Baelish is not fond of this part of him so she never came here. Even though this is his ancestral home. Love do have its limit I guess.” (If I were her, I wouldn’t either. Not when your husband often brought women here to..)

Sansa arched her eyebrows. Love has its limit huh..They arrived at the music room and Sansa is in love.

The room was designed as such that it looks like a family room with a music area, gray walls, a stone fireplace and a media wall on top of it. The placement of the piano is that you can see the huge windows on your right and the fireplace on your left. There’s also an easel and few painting materials on a rack at the back wall further away from the piano.

There are settees, three huddled neatly near the fireplace and one near the huge windows, so that whoever sits there can enjoy the music and the view of far flung Narrow Seas. It was actually breath taking, with the sunshine naturally streaks in softly, the ambience is magnificent. Mya smiles seeing her reaction.

“That’s the reaction of anyone that came here at the right time of the day also the people that appreciates Mr Baelish sense of arts.”

Sansa is in her own world, decided not to reply to Mya. She goes around the room and stopped at the piano, gently ran her fingers on the keys in a daze.

“Do you play, Miss Sansa?” Mya asked.

“A little. My mom taught me when I was young. Her favorite songs.” Sansa smiled.

“Then play, Miss Sansa.”

“Wait, don’t tempt me Mya. Is it..will it be ok if I play? He won’t be angry with me won’t he?”

“Don’t worry, Miss Sansa. He enjoys music too. Go ahead and play. I can’t play, but I do enjoy it when he do.” Mya blushed.

Sansa is excited now.

“Then I will play. If he got angry, I will blame it on you, Mya!” she chuckled.

Mya just beams.

*She plays “Toccata” by Paul Constantinescu.

She plays it with ease and youthful exuberance, as taught but her mother in Winterfell.

### PETYR III

He uncrossed his legs and stretches a little. Then he moves away, to his study inside, on the same floor but a different wing. As he struts, he can see Sansa talking to Mya at the bottom of the stairs.

Mya is acting weird. He can see that from her body language, agitation also curiosity. What did they talked about?

“Is she..starting to questioning things? That’s uncharacteristic of Mya.” he mused in his mind.

He shrugged it off.

“I will find it out sooner or later. She’s dating Lothor. Shouldn’t be hard.”

His study is huge. If the door opened wide, the fireplace can be seen first. Only lit up at night by Mya if he’s here.

There are two single seaters, one against the wall and another across it, nearby the fireplace. He didn’t bring a lot of guests here, only the important ones. Both right and left side of the room are walled bookshelves.

He do have a lot of books. On the further middle side, there’s a mahogany desk by the huge window so natural light is the main source of lighting unless it’s cloudy, then he would switch on the florescent. Inside his study, he sat and contemplates.

Now..to the next stage..he need to choose. Which path will he take? Is it Lysa & Robin’s?

Is it Jon & Bran’s? Is it Margaery & Arya’s? Is it Baratheons & Lannisters?

OR is it Ned & Cat themselves?

He mused. Then he decided. It will be..

He smirks. Yes…the time’s up..

He can hear them from his study. Like in a trance, he follows the music. His feet brought him to the source, in the music room.

He was stunned, not only the music is beautiful and familiar but the one who’s playing it is also a goddess. Petyr’s amused, is it the game of the lighting or his own particular taste that hooks him? He inches closer in a quiet creep-like way while tilting his head to the right.

That is what he always do when he’s excited, amused or intrigued. Like a cat, filled with curiosity yet a cunning animal that’s ready to pounce on the prey. His prey.

He then smiles as he now just right next to Mya who’s standing in reverence to the one who’s playing the piano with her eyes closed shut, enjoying her own movements, so smooth. He then slow-clapped with a beaming smile as the song immediately ended. Both Mya and her gasped in shock of his presence.

“Beautiful music Sansa, you played brilliantly. Just like your mother.” he said with a tinge of bitterness that can be heard to those who knew where to find it on his words.

Sansa now froze in his presence. She’s worried, he noted.

“I’m sorry uncle Petyr, I hope you didn’t mind. I was just..”

“It’s ok Sansa. I enjoyed it. I’m sure Mya did too that she didn’t notice I was standing next to her.” he smiled to reassure her.

Mya blushed. She was embarrassed of her lapse. She should have noticed if someone is standing next to her, especially if it’s her master.

Now the smell of mint fragrance reached her. Unlike before, where she was too focused on Sansa small performance.

“I’m sorry too Mr Baelish. I didn’t notice that you’re standing next to me. I would..” she only looks down to her feet.

“It’s ok Mya, I understood very well the reason why.” he smirked his signature charming one.

He gets his attention back to Sansa.

“Were you formally trained in piano, Sansa? Was it in Winterfell?”

“Uh not formally, just learned few songs from my mom. Learned few others while in King’s Landing. From Margaery.”

“Ah..Margaery Tyrell..of course..the Tyrells are ever the greatest host in Westeros. Playing music should be already ingrained in their blood I guess.” he chuckled.

“The one you played, wasn’t it Toccata by Paul Constantinescu? If I’m not mistaken. Forgive me if I do.” Petyr’s now has seated himself on the settee by the window.

The slightly dimming sunlight outside cast a shadow of him inside the room.

“You’re right! It was. My mom taught me that, but it was Marge that always asked me to play that, she said the song is a favorite in the South.” Sansa laughed at the fond memory of her mother and her friendship with Marge.

“It is. It’s popular BACK THEN too.” Petyr said.

Then he recovers and continues.

“Tell me then, how you and Margaery became friends? It seems that your personalities clashed, no?” he prodded.

“Oh it’s a funny story actually. We used to hate each other. But…we hate someone else more.” she chuckled.

“Oh..Joffrey you meant?”

She gasped in surprise.

“You knew about Joff..and us?”

“Don’t make me remind you the third time, Sweetling…”

There’s a little teasing menace in his smile.

“Oh…Mr Baelish…the one who knew everyone and everything..in King’s Landing. Gosh, I guess I can’t keep secrets from you.” she teased back.

“Oh, not only you Sweetling..No secrets are safe from me..But..humors me with the tale please.” he winked.

“And in front of..” Sansa gestured to the other occupant of the room.

Mya realised that she’s the one that was mentioned.

“Then, I would go back to my room. Or would you like me to stay just outside this room, Mr. Baelish?”

“It’s ok, go back to your room. And please, contact my wife also your sister, Alayne. Tell them to prepare the Ayrie, I am inviting guests for dinner. If Lysa asked who, tell her they’re family.”

Sansa just looks at him with questioning eyes.

“Yes, sure Mr Baelish.” Mya replied.

Once Mya left the room, Petyr gestures to the clustered settees near the fireplace.

“Surely, there is a more comfortable place for our chat, Sweetling. You don’t plan to sit by the piano while I’m prodding your past don’t you?” he teased again.

Sansa moves to the settees and chose the one facing the window with the fireplace on its left. And Petyr sat across her, the light of the huge window behind him, made him look like a patronizing principal somehow.

“First of all, I hope you don’t mind. I put myself at the liberty of inviting your siblings to a dinner at the Ayrie. Call it an introduction to their uncle Petyr.” he smirked easily.

“I don’t mind that, but my siblings? How did you..” she panicked a little before realization reached her.

Petyr just smirks, raises his left eyebrow and tilted his head again.

“Of course…you can track phone numbers too it seems, uncle Petyr.” she mused.

“More than that if I wished. But enough of me, tell me about the story of your friendship with Miss Tyrell.”

“Well, you seemed to knew that we both dated Joffrey at one point of our life. That’s why we hated each other at first. I’m the first ex and she’s the next. Joff is a prick. Really, when both of us got dumped by him that we realized we are better off without him. Then we became friends and are living together.”

“Joffrey Baratheon..was he in the same faculty as you?” Petyr prodded.

“No, Margaery was the same with me but Joff is in Business Administration..But that shite didn’t even finished his study yet. He got delayed because…well he’s been counting on his name to make things bend his ways. Prick.”

“Ah, in business huh..I guess that’s his mother putting her dreams in her children as usual.” he snorted.

“By the way, why you still hang out with him if both of you broke up with him?” he asked curiously.

“Pft.. that’s even a funnier story..Marge is now dating with..” Sansa laughed.

A heartful laugh. Because she found the situation is funny herself.

“She’s dating Tommen Baratheon now, Joffrey’s younger brother.”

Petyr scratched the back of his neck and throw a tilted head, questioning glance to Sansa.

“Isn’t he..a bit too young for Miss Tyrell? He should be the same age as Robin, I think.” 

Sansa pursed her lips.

“He is..but he’s matured beyond his years, I kinda see how Marge fell in love with him. They met at one of the Baratheon-Lannister’s birthday parties. Of course, she came with Joffrey at that time.”

“And the prick of the decade, Joffrey Baratheon didn’t mind at all that his ex is dating with his younger brother?” he scoffed.

“That’s why we still hang out with him, at Marge’s insistence. At least, we will ease it into him once Tommen turns 18. For now, Joffrey didn’t know it yet.”

“Hmm, honestly Sweetling..I doubt he’ll ever be placated by Miss Tyrell strategy. Joffrey Baratheon has been known to be hard to please, especially with his certain fantasies..” he gave her his thought on the matter.

“I know…But right now, it’s for the best. And I will support Marge in whoever she loves. I also know..about his fantasies. I dated him after all.” Sansa looks a bit fearful at her own revelation.

Petyr then suddenly stands and changed his seat to the one across the fireplace but at the right of Sansa. He smoothly put his left hands on Sansa’s right and rubs her knuckles in a soothing way.

“Hey..hey it’s ok. I knew about it too. You don’t need to talk about it if you’re uncomfortable about it. I don’t mean to hurt you..” he look at her with his steely green - gray pair of eyes.

Sansa just froze, she didn’t know how to respond to the touch. She likes it, it’s placating her, calming her. But she also felt something else.

“Sweetling, look at me. I am sorry.” he tilted her chin a little that her eyes were leveled with his.

The way he said I am sorry, was a word by word, showing his remorse to her. Her panic subsides a little. But she still didn’t say anything.

He grasped her right jaw now.

“Relax, sweetling. Relax. Take a deep breath. Why don’t we change things up a bit? Do you like to go to the beach?”

She seemed to be stunned by his touches and confused. Still, she answered him.

“Beach? Why..?”

He smiles while his right thumb still strokes her face soothingly.

“If you do like it, we can go to the beach. A walk. Then after some fresh air, you can prepare yourself for the dinner at the Ayrie. You’ll see your siblings there, and your aunt Lysa..and young Robin. You would like that didn’t you?”

She woke up from her stunned phase.

“Yes I would like that. A walk at the beach..and seeing Jon, Arya, Bran also aunt Lysa and Robin. Haven’t see them for some time. I think the last time that aunt Lysa came back to Riverrun was around 4 years ago.”

“Indeed, I think it was 4 years ago. I think the reason was her sickness. She has been sick for sometime but don’t worry about that. She’s better nowadays and she probably misses all of you dearly as you’re family to her after all.” he filled in.

“Wait here for a bit, Sweetling. It can be a bit chilly at the Drearfort Beach in autumn. So, I’m going to get a scarf and a jacket for you.”

Without waiting for her answer, Petyr went upstairs to take Sansa’s jacket and two of his scarves in his room. One that he wears often, a green with silver lining knitted scarf and another, a blue and black striped one. Petyr then quickly sent a message from his phone to two people. 

“I am going to take Sansa to a walk at the beach. I already took my scarves with me. I will also order Lothor to buy new clothes for Sansa now, so I hope you can sort her size with him.” 

That was to Mya.

“Lothor, buy Sansa new clothes. I want only the best. It’s for a dinner, also bring in the limo. To go to the Ayrie later, tonight. Coordinates with Mya on Sansa’s size but don’t shop for too long.”

That was to Lothor. Petyr snorted. OF COURSE HE KNEW HER SIZE.

But, seeing how Mya’s discussing things with Sansa so freely, it would be better if he gave some freedom for both Mya and Lothor. So he can expect Mya to be as loyal as Lothor and just…SHUT HER MOUTH.

Petyr didn’t want unnecessary bad blood with his loyal men such as Lothor. Petyr swiftly came back to the music room, to a still dazed Sansa.

“Here, Sweetling. Wear your jacket now..and here is your scarf..” he cooed.

It’s like he’s clothing a younger Robin. Sansa clears her throat when she was finished putting on her scarf, with help from Petyr. 

“Uncle Petyr..I have been thinking..could it be that last night..what Joffrey wanted with me was..to do one of his sick fantasies..?”

Petyr was stunned too. He coos and hugs her in his arms holding her head, in a steady warm embrace.

“I don’t know Sweetling. But I will see to it. It’s ok..You’re ok..You’re safe with me..I’ll keep you safe, from now on..I am sorry for bringing the topic up..”

He really DO felt a tinge of guilt making her like this. Somehow, her distress face made him weak. Can he even be strong for his next plan?

“Come here, take my hand. We will go to the beach through the back door, downstairs. There is a trail that I always use. It’s a bit of a slope, but it’s ok. I will hold you. I’ll keep you safe, I promise, Sweetling.”

“O..ok.” she took his hand and he hold hers, a tangle of fingers.

She blushed. He’s just calm. Leading her to the trail, and never let go of her hand in his.

They are at the beach. Just walking together, hand in hand in a relax pace. The sun started to dip a little.

He was right. It’s windy and a little bit cold at the beach here, in autumn. She holds his hand tighter as her mind swirls.

“I am sorry, uncle Petyr. I don’t mean to make you worry about me. Thank you..for everything…”

He stops their track. And tilted her head like he had before.

“Sweetling..you got nothing to worry about..Of course I will help you..”

“Actually, I got something else to talk about uncle Petyr..I don’t know why..I felt like I can trust you..And I just want to get this out of my chest..” she said cautiously.

“Of course, Sweetling..Tell me anything and everything. My lips are sealed, for you.” he smirked to give her assurance.

“Joffrey is a monster..But..But during one summer after I broke up with Joff, I met someone at Winterfell..his name is Ramsay Bolton..he too..he too tried to do things..to me..and..and that’s actually why I don’t want to return back home unless there’s something important. Nobody knew about this. If people ask, I lied, I just say that I don’t want to be a farmer that’s why I didn’t come back. I can’t tell my father either…Roose Bolton is his trusted man and I just don’t want to trouble my parents.” she now let out few sobs as she thought about her experience with Ramsay.

He hugs her again then, with the chilling winds from the Narrow Sea at Drearfort Beach.

“It’s ok Sweetling..cry..cry as much as you want..I’m here.”

Her shoulder heaves in motion with her cries.

“Joff has always have some restraint to him, Ramsay..Ramsay is a devil..Why oh why uncle..that I always met men who are sick..sick in the head..and tried..to do things at me..like I’m their toys..”

He let her cried all her tears and woes, while soothing her with his hands wrapping her. He put one hand on her shoulder and rub it with his open palm in a calming manner, and another hand on her waist so she’s steady.

“There..there now..better..all better my sweetling..”

“Thank you, uncle Petyr. Gosh, I’m embarrassing.” she blushed with her now puffy face. 

“Don’t worry sweetling, All is fine and well.” he teased as he wipe her tears with his thumb. 

She no longer sobs now, just wraps herself to him.

“It’s surprisingly cold here, even though not as much as Winterfell.” she smirked in his embrace.

He laughed.

“I told you, it’s cold. Let us get back and get ready then. Your siblings should be on the way, I have texted them the address at the Ayrie but I doubt that they forgot.”

She laughed too, and move to walk with him to the warmth of the house.

“I also have a surprise for you Sweetling..I had asked for Lothor and Mya to shop for clothes..for you. I hope they’re back. I didn’t know what they will choose, but if I trust Mya right, it will be pretty.” he smiled.

“Lothor?” she questioned.

“Ah, you haven’t met him yet..He’s Mya’s boyfriend. Also in my employ. To take care of things for me..” he shrugged.

In no time, they arrived at the middle, between his and hers room.

“Go and get ready then, I hope Mya had prepared enough for you. Or would you like some makeups too?” Petyr smirked in knowing that women and makeups can’t be separated.

“It’s ok..I just need my lipstick anyway.” she pouts and winks.

Petyr chuckled.

“Oh, are you saying your beauty is a natural one, without a hint of makeup?”

“Of course! I really didn’t wear any, this whole day!” Sansa said, laughing while she ran inside to her room.

She then peeks out again, just to stick her tongue out for him in childish mockery.

She really is a beauty then. More beautiful than Cat ever was. He mused in his mind.

Then he moves to his room, with the ball of his feet. In his room, he checks his phone, that he purposely left on the side table next to the bed. 3 messages and 10 missed calls.

“PETYR, WHO’S COMING FOR DINNER? ANSWER MY CALL!”

From Lysa. Petyr ignores the message.

“Done, boss. Will you stay at the Ayrie tonight then? If you do, can I stay with Mya here?” from Lothor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy that and feel free to comment on anything!


	7. SLOWLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about their dinner at the Ayrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter 7 is here. I hope you enjoy this and thank you for the kudos!

##  "Sometimes the wheel turns slowly, but it turns."

## \- Lorne Michaels.

* * *

“Yes, I’ll stay there. Make yourself at home then, like usual, NO MESS.” he replied and chuckles.

“We’re back with some clothes for Miss Sansa, should I bring it to her?” from Mya.

“Yes, we just got back from the beach too. She’s in her room. Bring the clothes to her then. Thank you, Mya. I trust it, that you got it right.” he replied.

Petyr then return the missed calls, which were from his wife, Lysa.

“Hello, sweetheart.” he sweetened his voice.

“PETYR! WHO’S COMING?!” she’s almost half-shouting.

Petyr just chuckles.

“Your favorites, honey..”

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

“Honey..I invited Cat & Ned’s kids. You haven’t met them for so long, and they’re here in King’s Landing..And I want you to be happy again..Some familiar face wouldn’t be so bad wouldn’t it?”

Petyr can hear that Lysa is holding her breath.

“Sweetheart..You haven’t seen them for 4 years since you have been sick..and I’m sure Robin missed his cousins too. I don’t hate them..You knew who I hate..And I love you more than anything..” Petyr let the word _**love**_ rolled longer on his tongue. 

And he got the desired effect that he wants from Lysa.

“Ok, I will tell Robin about it. I’m sure he will be excited like you said. Who among them are coming then?”

He sighs in relieve.

“Just Jon, Sansa, Arya and Bran.”

“Jon, the half Dayne? Petyr..why..”

“Honey..give him a chance..He’s a man grown now, and he is still half Stark too..be nice, ok..You can do that, right? For me?”

She agreed reluctantly.

“Fine..fine..I will be a nice host, a good aunt, a good wife and mother..all for you..my love.” 

“Thanks, I’m at The Fingers now, see you see in a bit. Bye.” he cut the conversation short as he got what he wants out of it.

Petyr waited for her at the living room on the first floor. She took his breath away. She’s wearing something designed by a popular Westerosi fashion designer, Walder Faust.

An off-the-shoulder royal blue knee-length evening dress. It was inspired by the Edwardian fashion, giving it a slight classic style. It can be described as she looks stylish and regal despite not being too overly formal.

Like a queen. Petyr mused to himself.

He’s eyeing her, with his mouth parted slightly and he can see that caused her to be self conscious and shy. 

Petyr offers his hand, like he did earlier on the day.

“Forgive me for my lack of attention, Sweetling. You look..attractive tonight..Some might think that I’m taking you to a fancy dinner at some hotel instead of just at the Ayrie.”

She blushed.

“It was Mya, there were other choices too, but she insisted on this one..and she did my makeup for me..”

“And I have to say, she did a great job.” Petyr winked.

“Let us go, everyone must be waiting.”

Lothor was already waiting for them at the limo. He nods to Petyr as he opens the door for them.

“After you, beautiful Sweetling.” Petyr said.

Sansa pinked again. She did not respond to his words. Maybe she’s not used to the extravagance. 

She kept quiet in the limo and Petyr can see from the corner of his eyes that she’s stealing few glances to the him who’s sitting on her right. The air around him is smelling of citrus with mint, bergamot and floral geranium notes. He’s not only looking to seduce Lysa tonight, so he hopes that he’s good in Sansa’s book, for now.

She chuckled on her own, so he asked what’s so funny.

“What are you laughing at, Sweetling?” he looks at her questioningly.

“Uhm nothing, uncle Petyr..It’s just..you smell nice..so..” she struggled to find words that she blushed again.

“Oh? I’m glad. It’s Virgin Mint by Carolina Herrera. I hope I look as good as much as I **SMELL GOOD**.” he joked.

“You do look good, uncle Petyr! You do..”

“Do I look TOO good Sweetling, that cat got your tongue?” he joked again and laughs.

Sansa just chuckled along with her face now beet red. Because he KNEW he looks good. How could he not? 

With clean shaven face, tight black jeans, preppy looks of an artichoke green Oxford shirt also with a silver gray slim fit unbuttoned blazer and a glasses on.

His body shape is lean, not muscly but not too thin either as he has shown by his figure-hugging clothes. He also wore a black leather boots and the immaculate fashion perfected with an exclusive edition of everose gold Rolex GMT Master II on his right wrist.

“Um uncle Petyr..why you’re dressing up so good anyway if it’s only for a dinner at home?” she asked.

“It’s your aunt..I don’t know on what scale she will prepare the dinner, she can be overexcited sometimes..And also, **I’m making peace..with her.. **we fought before..So I want to look nice when I’m coming back home..I do this sometimes and she loves it..” he shrugged.****

********

“I hope she will be happy. Because you do look good, uncle Petyr.” she smiled a genuine one.

********

“I hope so too. I put an effort here!” he gestured to his whole setup and smirks.

********

Then not long after that, they arrived.

********

Petyr took Sansa’s in his left hand and led her out. 

********

“Welcome to the Ayrie, Miss Sansa Stark.” he winked then kisses her knuckle, mocking the courtesy of the olds.

********

Sansa chuckled.

********

“Thank you, Mr Baelish. I’m excited to see the wonders of your place.”

********

Then she gasped. Maybe to the fact that the Ayrie HAS changed so much since she last visited. And that was when she’s 13 years old.

********

After their uncle Jon died, the Starks never came to the Ayrie anymore, because of course Catelyn won’t let them see their NEW uncle Petyr.

********

### SANSA III

********

“Wow…it got bigger..” she let it out, unknowingly.

********

“And **BETTER** , I hope. I’ve spent a fortune to change things here.” he chuckled darkly.

********

She chuckles too.

********

“Oh I don’t know Mr Baelish..It may only look amazing from outside…but I would love to see what more you’ve changed. The last time I’m here was 10 years ago. If not much changed..that would be in poor taste, no?” Sansa teased him.

********

“Poor taste indeed. Well, let us go and see your aunt inside then. You’ll see CHANGES all right..I doubt even Robin will be the same in your memory..last time you met him when he was a scrawny 13 years old, at Riverrun. A lot can happen to him in 4 years, don’t you think?” he smirks.

********

Inside, her aunt and her cousin was waiting. He’s right..her aunt CAN BE EXCESSIVE. It feels like an early CHRISTMAS!

********

The mood’s festive, with bright lights and and merry decorations. And a gawking awkward teenager is standing beside his mother. He do looks different..his hair swept back neatly, he no longer looks sickly, dressed in a fit blue jeans and black turtleneck..he looks healthier..and if Sansa is to be honest, he’s more good looking and taller now.

********

Unlike the woman next to him. Sansa didn’t remember much about her aunt actually. She has always been an erratic woman.

********

A screaming banshee, a nickname given by Arya when they were kids, visiting at Riverrun during the festivities. She still looks haggard somehow, despite her excessive makeups, Sansa noted. She’s wearing an avocado green, pleated maxi dress.

********

She noticed their similar colors. WTF, did she coordinated her clothes with uncle Petyr or they’re just a match made from heaven?! she mused. Sansa gave her the warmest smile she got.

********

Her aunt then hugs her. Even her perfume is excessive.

********

“And you must be Sansa! Look at you, so beautiful! I have missed you so much!”

********

She almost choked from the hug, so she didn’t say anything and is trying her best to return the enthusiastic hug.

********

“Honey, you’re smothering her..” Petyr pulled Lysa away and gave her a simple peck on her cheek.

********

“Surely, I worth more of your attention rather than your niece, right?” he smiled.

********

“Oh, Petyr..How could I ever..You look so good too..” she tutted, with flirty pleasure.

********

Sansa is uncomfortable with the display, even though her parents are like that once in a while..but she just shrugged her discomfort off by going to the boy who’s currently looking at her with interest.

********

“Hello, Robin. How are you?” she asked tentatively.

********

“Hello, Sansa..I’m fine..What about you? It has been so long..” he cleared his throat in the awkwardness of things.

********

“I’m fine too..I..” 

********

She didn’t even finish her sentence when she was pulled by her aunt Lysa.

********

“Hush! You can talk again later. It’s time for dinner, and Sansa..everyone is here..So let us go to the dining room, shall we?” 

********

In their dining room, Sansa can see her siblings were already seated. She smiles at everyone. Her moods are lifted from their presence. 

********

Uncle Petyr sat at the head of the table, aunt Lysa on his right hand side, his left hand side is an empty seat for Sansa. Next to aunt Lysa is Robin and beside him is Bran. Next to Sansa is Arya then Jon.

********

She hugs Arya who’s next to her, as if they didn’t meet at all just the night before. She didn’t know why, she just felt like it. 

********

“I am glad to see you’re happy Sansa.” her uncle smiled.

********

“Alayne, please serve us. It’s such a family gathering tonight!” Lysa ordered.

********

“Ah..So this is Mya’s sister..She’s pretty.” Sansa smiles to Alayne as they’re being served.

********

They were first served with some spinach dip and crackers as the appetizer and a watermelon agua fresca each. Sansa enjoyed that. She didn’t know how many course this dinner will be, but if her aunt Lysa is as excessive as she can be seen, it could be a six courses meal. Who knows?

********

“Tell me, dear Sansa. What have you been doing in King’s Landing? And why I didn’t know about this? Gosh..” her aunt started the conversation.

********

“Oh..I have been here for quite some time..I was at KLU and just graduated in Bachelor of English and Communication recently. And I..just got a job as a writer at a renowned advertising company..I will start next week.” Sansa decided to include the word ‘renowned’ as she look at Petyr knowingly while smirking. 

********

Lysa gasped as she caught on their interaction.

********

“Oh so that is how you met my husband! Oh Petyr, You should have told me sooner! That my niece will be working with you at 3C! 

********

Their responds varied. But Petyr just chuckled.

********

“I was going to tell you, honey. That’s why I want to host this surprise dinner!”

********

And Arya pinched Sansa on her left arm while Jon almost choked himself, Bran and Robin is impassive. Sansa just laughs.

********

“I’m sorry guys. I want to tell all of you during the party last night, but I forgot!”

********

“Well, now we knew and I will be honest, I’m confused but happy anyway.” Jon said, swallowing his food properly and smiled to Sansa.

********

Then Alayne came again, to clear their table. Sansa was amazed, she’s alone but she can serve 7 people with ease. Then they were served with cheesy potato soup accompanied by garlic breads and mojito as drinks, except for Robin who’s stuck with his fancy Mexican watermelon juice.

********

Now Sansa is sure, it’s indeed a six courses meal! This time, it’s uncle Petyr who started the conversation.

********

“So, tell me about you Jon. I don’t know much about you, honestly..I’m sure you also have questions for me, since I was never at Riverrun..” he smiled but with a little bitter tone in his voice. 

********

Sansa saw that her aunt’s left hand go down the table, presumably comforting her uncle. 

********

“Nothing much been going on for me..unlike Sansa..” Jon scoffed, in a good-natured joke to his half-sister.

********

“I’m just a mechanic..Currently I’m living at Dragonstone, with my girlfriend.” Jon continued.

********

“Good then, Jon! I don’t know much about cars, but your uncle Petyr here is a car enthusiast. Maybe soon he can visit or to commission you some works. You guys will bond, I hope!” Lysa chimed eagerly.

********

“Sure, if you want, uncle Petyr. I would be happy to help you in any way that I can.” Jon shrugged.

********

“The pleasure is mine too, Jon. I can’t wait for us to bond like uncle and nephew as it should be years ago.” he smirked,while rubbing his right hand’s index and thumb together.

********

“By the way Sansa, since we were all shocked that you’ll be actually working with uncle Petyr..have you told dad?” Jon asked her.

********

She swallows her food.

********

“I’m going to tell them. I’m coming back to Winterfell this weekend, before my work start. But I DID told him that I got a job somewhere.” she chuckled.

********

“A surprise for your parents then? I do hope your mother will take it well, she has a dislike..towards Petyr, since I married him..” Lysa sighed.

********

This is a new fact to them, other than Sansa, Petyr and Lysa.

********

“Why would our mom dislike uncle Petyr? Is that why we have never seen both of you together even at Riverrun?” Bran asked, curious.

********

Sansa gave a stern look at Bran, signaling him to not to ask anything. But it’s too late, and Petyr saw that.

********

“It’s ok, Sansa. I can answer that.” he smiled to Bran.

********

“Your mother dislike me..because I married your aunt Lysa after your uncle Jon died. The truth is, we have always known each other for a long time. So for your mother, it was too soon for your aunt to be remarried, at the time.” Petyr shrugged.

********

“Oh..I’m sorry. I was too young then, I didn’t know. I guess that’s why we were never brought here again.” Bran replied with guilt.

********

“It’s ok, Bran. I didn’t visit Riverrun or Winterfell either. And all was in the past. I planned to get to know all of you better and make amends, now.” he replied back, kindly.

********

Jon, Arya and Robin just silently finishing their soup so that they don’t make things worse and more awkward. Alayne became their savior by clearing the table and serving them with the next course, three plates of whole steamed fish with ginger and lemon. What is it that she can’t do?

********

She shares with Petyr and Lysa. She scoops some of the fish along with its tangy sauce. She loves it so much, the taste of the soft fish fusing so well with the spiciness of ginger and lemon’s freshness.

********

She thought nobody is going to say anything and just eat in silence. But she can see that Robin keeps stealing glances to Arya who’s in front of him, while eating his meal. She smirks because she knew what’s going on and she found it funny as when they were kids, Arya hated to play with Robin because he’s such a crybaby.

********

Sansa elbows Arya a little and clears her throat.

********

“So, Robin, how old are you this year? I forgot. You’re 4 years younger than Arya right?” Sansa asked arching her right eyebrow to Arya with a smirk.

********

“I’m not sure..I guess..but I’m 17 this year. So, if Arya is older than me by 4 years..she’s 21 then?” Robin eyes darted to Arya for confirmation.

********

Arya elbowed Sansa back, but subtly.

********

“Yes, I’m 21 this year.”

********

A fake smile plastered to her face. Sansa almost laugh. But she continues to put Arya in a spot.

********

She enjoys that because she knew Arya STILL didn’t like Robin that much.

********

“Arya is now studying in KLU along with Bran. She took P.E so if you want, she can give you some tips on workout or maybe a self-defence class. She’s good at that.” Sansa winked to Arya.

********

Arya glared at her.

********

“That would be great for you, boy! So your mom doesn’t need to worry about you so much.” Petyr smirked as he can see what game Sansa is playing.

********

Robin groaned.

********

”Daddd…you’re embarrassing me!”

********

Lysa laughed.

********

“Oh I agreed with him, Robin!” she then pat her son’s head.

********

Robin just eat his meal sulkily. But he smile again soon after because of what Arya said.

********

“If you do want it, I can teach you a thing or two about self-defence, Robin.”

********

Fake pleasantry from Arya. Sansa’s amused.

********

“If I can..Yes..I would like to try that.” he smiled.

********

Jon decided to play the teasing game too.

********

“But be careful Robin, Arya is a wild she-wolf. She could hurt you.”

********

He chuckled as Arya punched his right shoulder. Everybody laughed as they teased a now embarrassed and red-faced Robin, and the teasing made Arya did this cute glaring face of hers. Alayne did her job as usual, clearing the table and serving the next course efficiently.

********

Now it’s a small serving of creamy lemon chicken pasta each paired with salty lemon gin and tonic for everyone except Robin. Sansa is starting to feel full, and a little drunk. She has a low tolerance of alcohol unlike Marge or Arya.

********

It seems like Bran is starting to be in a funk too. 

********

"Bran, I heard from Sansa that you took History and Local Lore at KLU? Is that right?" Petyr asked, sipping his drink.

********

"Yes, I am, uncle Petyr." he replied.

********

"Great! If you need any help with your studies, I can help. I have a collection of books at my private library in Harrenhal. You can use it when you need it." Petyr smiled.

********

"Harrenhal?" Bran questioned.

********

"Ah, my ancestral home in the Fingers. It's not very far from here so I keep my book collections there instead." he smiled again.

********

Sansa can see her aunt’s clear dislike face at the mention of his house at the Fingers, just like what Mya had told her earlier that day. Sansa got curious on WHY is that. But she didn't act on it and just made a mental note instead.

********

"I see. I would love to see that sometime. Thank you for your offer, uncle Petyr. I appreciated it." Bran said.

********

"But you need to tell me first if you want to visit. I need to ask for some housekeeping." Petyr winked to Bran.

********

"Sure, I will text you first if I need anything." Bran chuckled.

********

"While we are at the topic of books, I wonder of you can help in some of Robin's studies, Bran? He will graduate next year and he's not exactly the best in his class.." Lysa interrupted.

********

Robin groaned again.

********

”Not you too, mom! I'm doing fine in my studies!”

********

His ears are red, maybe due to embarrassment or anger, Sansa's not sure.

********

"That would be great, Robin. Maybe just to discover your interest..or something that you could be good at..there's nothing wrong with that." Petyr supported his wife's notion.

********

It’s a bad night for Robin, noted Sansa. Alayne clears the table and serves the next course which is a garden dalad dressed with honey and lemon Drizzle. Their portions got smaller and smaller signaling the coursed dinner is nearing to its end.

********

Everybody digs in the salad as it's light and delicious.

********

"Sansa, my dear. Where are you staying in King’s Landing? I forgot to ask.." Lysa started.

********

"Oh, I am staying at a flat that I share with my friend. At the Old Quarter." Sansa replied, casually.

********

"I see..well I'm just suggesting this..but you can stay at our house instead. We have lots of spare rooms available. After all, you can save on your expenses if you're not renting."

********

"Aunt Lysa..that would be great..but let me consider it..I need to discuss with my housemate first." she replied carefully.

********

"Sure, take your time dear..the Ayrie is not going anywhere..You can always come to me if you need anything.." Lysa cooed.

********

"Lysa. Guess who is Sansa's housemate?" Petyr's hand moved to the top of Lysa's left hand.

********

"By the sevens, how should I know Petyr! I haven't see them for so long..so many questions but it felt like I have so little time!" Lysa slapped Petyr's shoulder at his attempt of playing games with her.

********

Sansa chuckles.

********

"It's Margaery Tyrell, aunt Lysa."

********

"Oh my..the golden rose of the Tyrells! I hope she has been a good friend to you at least..We have a good relationship with the Tyrells especially Olenna. Their wine production has been nothing but exquisite!" Lysa chirped with glee.

********

"Yes, she's a good friend. That's why if possible I would like to discuss things first with her." Sansa smiled.

********

Alayne clears the table and while she did that, she said.

********

"Tonight's dessert is chocolate brownies with vanilla ice cream. Would you like me to serve it here or would you like to gather and eat it in the living room?" she addressed Petyr.

********

"I think, we are all in need of a new environment after all those food, Alayne. A great suggestion indeed. Then we will all move to the living room while you clear the table. Then you can bring the desserts to the living room. Is the fireplace on?" Petyr asked.

********

"Yes, it is on Mr Baelish."

********

"Thank you then, Alayne. Lysa honey, let us bring them to the living room. Sansa said she wants to see what more had changed since the last time she came here." he winked at her.

********

She just chuckles. Lysa then went on to link her arms with Petyr's left. They walk on a short hallway, the walls were filled with paintings and pictures.

********

Some are their pictures all three together, which are not as much as pictures of Petyr and Lysa together. It seems like they do went on vacations once in a while. Maybe every summers, she noted again.

********

Then they arrived at the living room. Sansa gasped. With exposed beams, a plaster fireplace that gives a warm ambience, and wrought iron frames for the huge 3-paneled windows, it created a Mediterranean vibe. The view is of peaceful the Ayrie at night, the Bay of Crabs seashore also the few mountains nearby.

********

There are three double seaters couches. One across the fireplace, another two is facing each other with a coffee table between them. The coffee table is a modern white coffee table, perched upon a sleek platform base, the white and black coffee table looks modern and elegant with it’s tempered glass top and simplistically sleek design.

********

One of the couch also overlooks the huge windows' view. Two single seater are next to the fireplace on each side. A little bit above the fireplace mantel, mounted on the wall is a Samsung 55 inch TV.

********

The size of the living room is spacious, as there is also another dining area that can fit at least 10 more people. The area between the dining area and casual living room is separated by an arch. She’s impressed as she sat herself down with Jon.

********

Arya and Bran sat together, they can see the extra dining space with the huge windows behind them. Petyr and Lysa sat together across the fireplace and the TV. Robin sat himself next to the fireplace, the view outside the windows can be seen from his right.

********

He just look outside sulkily since he has not really recovered from his embarrassment just yet. Others just relax in the warmth of the fireplace since most of them are still quite full. Still, desserts are something that can put an end to their night sweetly.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if anything to be improved! Thanks a lot!


	8. LOVER(S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter where Petyr and Sansa FINALLY KISSED. A little SOMETHING about *the boy*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is CHAPTER 8! Btw, forest garden is a thing..so google it if you want a clearer picture. Thank you for the kudos, I hope you enjoy this!

##  "We only make peace with our enemies, that’s why it’s called making peace."

## — Season 1, Episode 7.

* * *

"Sansa, let me extend your aunt's earlier suggestion a little. If you're in any way thinking that it would be uncomfortable to live with us here..I can get you another apartment..maybe around Blackwater Bay or even Red Keep..anywhere that you want..as long as you're safe.." Petyr said, looking at Sansa with meaning in his eyes as their desserts were brought in by Alayne.

He meant what happenned last night, with Joffrey. She smiled a bitter smile.

"Thank you, uncle Petyr. I will consider that."

Sansa can also see that Arya gave her a questioning look while Bran is impassive and Jon is busy with his dessert's plate on his hand.

Maybe uncle Petyr is right? Should I move to protect myself from Joffrey since he knew I am living with Marge at Old Quarter? she thought.

"Why don't all of you stay for the night here? The road from the Ayrie to King's Landing can be a bit dangerous at night. We got rooms. Especially you, Jon. Since Dragonstone is even further away than King's Landing." Lysa offered.

"I don't really mind..but I don't have spare clothes though.." Sansa said hesitantly.

"Us too, aunt Lysa..and I would need to tell my girlfriend since if I don't come home tonight, she would be worried." Jon replied also on behalf of Arya and Bran.

"Sansa and Arya can borrow clothes from Alayne. Bran maybe can fit into Robin's. You Jon, a bit bigger than Petyr..but not much different I think.." Lysa countered.

"Well..if you insist..ok then..I will just text my girlfriend." Jon relented and immediately took out his phone.

Dany Targaryen is Jon’s girlfriend. To be honest, Sansa is not really on a good term with her. So do Arya and Robb.

But somehow, their parents, Bran and Rickon can tolerate her. Maybe little Rickon likes Dany because he’s still young, just a 14 years old fancy on a pretty older woman. But what about Bran?

Is it the same reason as Rickon? Can’t Jon see that, Dany sometimes is controlling him? Well, Sansa can’t say much.

She had her fair share of shitty exes too.

### MARGAERY III

They were supposed to meet over a late brunch or tea-time. But something came up for Loras. So they postponed it to a dinner instead.

They have just arrived at Highgarden, carpooling together, Loras and Marge. Their family is rich, true. But Marge is not the type to easily flaunt her family's wealth.

Sometimes she do wish that her name is not a Tyrell. That's why she just rent a cheap place at Old Quarter with Sansa rather than living in her family's mansion. She don't even own a car.

Knowing her father, she probably can't say no anymore and will be presented with one soon enough. She just got a job after all, something to be celebrated. But of course, the job application was intentional and Marge expected herself to get the job.

With her credentials and social skills, she can have any job that she wants. They have a plan. A secret kept from her father and her other brother, Garlan.

Only her grandmother and two of her brothers knew, which is Willas and Loras. Garlan was not involved because he quit being a detective after marriage. Now he works in their family's winery with his wife Leonette instead.

He's always been the simpler one. Willas is their grandmother's favorite despite he's not a detective like Loras or Garlan. It's because he's smarter than both of them, but he crippled one of his leg so he can't be in an active police service.

He chose to work at the winery too, to collect some money to set up his own private detective's agency. Willas too just like Margaery, is the type that don't like to depend on their family's money so easily. She hugs her grandmother and father once they came into view at their dining room.

"Here you are, my sweet Marge. I have been waiting for you! Luckily I haven't drop dead of hunger just yet." Olenna joked.

"Oh grandmother..you still have a long time before you go.." Marge scoffed.

"My sweet daughter, congrats on your first job! With Petyr Baelish! He's one of the richest men in Westeros for a reason, so I wish you can learn a lot with him, since you don’t want to learn from me instead." Mace Tyrell harrumph.

"Father, I just want to learn his 'trade secrets'...I'll be your perfect daughter again before you know it!" Marge winked at her knowing grandmother.

"Oh hush Mace! I'm hungry, let's eat!" Olenna chided her son.

They all dig in the buttermilk fried chicken served with mashed potato, cooked by their maid, Nys. It was by the Tyrells standard, a simple meal. But sometimes even a rich house need a simple meal to say their thanks to the god.

After their dinner, Mace Tyrell went on to his study. Maybe to pretend that he's actually doing something important. Garlan and his wife left too, for their smaller cottage nearby the main building of Highgarden complex.

Now, only Olenna, Marge, Loras and Willas who are still seated. Nursing their own vintage wine produced by the Highgarden's winery.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about, sis? That you asked me to call grandmother?" Loras started on his thought.

"About that..I think something big is going to happen, Loras..did you know that Sansa is related to Baelish?" Marge replied.

"Sansa Stark, your bestfriend my girl?" Olenna butted in.

"Yes, grandmother." Marge replied.

"I didn't know. Really though? How can they be related?" Loras said in confusion.

"Yes, they are related my dears. Didn't you know?" Olenna chided.

"Baelish was married to Lysa Tully-Arryn. Since 10 years ago she has been a Mrs Baelish instead. And..Lysa Tully and Catelyn Tully are sisters. Catelyn Tully is more known as your one and only Mrs Stark now, dearlings." Olenna explained further.

"How would we know! Things happened 10 years ago, I was just 13! Even Sansa was surprised when Baelish told her at the office, yesterday!" Marge retorted. 

Olenna tsked, "Old news or not, even youth can't be the reason for ignorance. I thought I have taught you better my sweet one."

"Grandmother, don't be too harsh on Marge or Loras. I knew about it. But I didn't inform them. I'm sorry, grandmother." Willas said.

His statement shocked both Marge and Loras.

"YOU KNEW?!" Loras gasped.

"Yes, I remembered it. I was 19 at the time. And dad has always dislike Baelish despite him bringing businesses to us. There were rumors after Jon Arryn died. Things like Jon Arryn was murdered, or Baelish has been having an affair with Lysa Arryn even longer than before he married her. There is even one gossip that Robin Arryn is ACTUALLY his son with Lysa instead of Jon Arryn's." Willas detailed.

"Great memory, brother." She said in awe.

“AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO TELL US NOW?!” Loras gritted his teeth. He’s quick to anger at most times.

Willas just shrugged.

Olenna patted Loras on the shoulder to calm him down.

“Pah! Rumors! Rumors always have a kernel of truth to them. And in all the gossips about Baelish, I’m sure of one thing, HE WAS INVOLVED IN JON ARRYN’S DEATH.”

“How did you know, grandmother?” Marge asked.

“I just knew, no proof needed. He’s always been a sly one, that man. And he dated with BOTH of the Tully girls when they were younger. An affair with Lysa Arryn years later surely not a problem in his non-existence moral compass as far as he’s concerned.” Olenna shrugged.

“He did WHAT?! That is..I dunno..should I praise him or what..I meant scoring both siblings..phew Baelish got mojo..” Loras joked, now that he’s calmer.

Marge slapped his brother shoulder in jest, “Lorasss..that’s not something to be praised for, for fuck sakes!”

“Well, I got to give it to him, Marge! Everybody said I’m handsome and such but I can barely score one guy in my whole life!” Loras laughed, almost choking on his spit because he thought his gay-fate is funny as fuck.

“But, grandmother..I think it’s almost impossible for Mrs Stark to have dated Petyr Baelish..I’ve seen her once, when I came to Winterfell with Sansa..She’s like a nun, only..with a husband and kids!” Marge asked in obvious disbelief.

“I can fill up on that.” Willas said and smirked teasingly to his siblings.

“What now?” Loras seethed.

He knew his eldest brother is antagonizing him. He always do that. Willas smirked again and just ignored Loras’ tone.

“You’ll be surprised that doctors gossip too. There has been an old rumor at the Citadel. That they once sent an urgent medical help to Riverrun, to save a dying boy. Beaten half dead, by Brandon Stark. The boy was the 17 years old Baelish. And Brandon Stark was Catelyn Tully’s fiancee before Ned Stark married her. If Baelish and Catelyn didn’t date, why would he have to fight Brandon over her, don’t you think?”

“Makes sense. The wedding between the Stark and Tully was arranged by Hoster Tully, I heard.” Olenna chimed.

“Holy fuck! That’s some HISTORY alright.” Marge said, throwing her hands in the air.

“Oh yes. Something is happening alright. I almost forgot. Last night, as everyone here knew, we went to celebrate me getting a job at Baelish’s. All of us were pretty hammered. Other than Bran and Myrcella I think. Then we got booted out of the club, which we all knew OWNED by Baelish, after that we were separated. But I swear I could see Sansa was with Jon. Then suddenly this morning she called, saying she’s with BAELISH at THE FINGERS. So, my question is..HOW THE HELL?!” Marge explained, exasperated.

“Why Jon didn’t get her back to your flat? Isn’t Bran was with them too? He could drive, right?” Loras asked.

“I don’t know! Yes, in my memory Bran was there and he could drive. SO HOW THE FUCK, AGAIN?!” 

“What if, she got separated from the rest of them too. And they think that she’s with YOU instead, sis?” Willas said, trying to help clearing things despite not being there.

“Well, if that’s true, who picked her up after the confusion? Theon Greyjoy or Sam Tarly?”

“Let us be calm. I know you’re worried about your friend. It could be nothing at all, dear. Answer me, did you remember who was with who?” Olenna calms her granddaughter by holding her hands.

“I remembered. Both Sansa and sis came with my car. The Starks came together along with Jon’s girlfriend, in his car. Theon was alone. Sam was with Gilly. And Joffrey came with Myrcella. So, in total there were 5 cars.” Loras detailed too.

“Lets say that both you and Jon didn’t have Sansa with you at that time, there would be 3 more cars that she can ask help from. Theon’s, Sam’s and Joffrey’s. Who is the most probable choice sis? Since you knew her most among us here.” Willas theorized.

“Well, she’s the most comfortable with Theon I guess, Theon used to stay at Winterfell. And Sam would be next as he’s Jon’s bestfriend.”

“Then the worst case scenario would be Joffrey, hers and also your ex.” Olenna chimed.

“Didn’t you ask Sansa again, about how she came to the Fingers?” Loras asked.

“She said she only remembered that we were separated. I tried to call her again after a while. Her phone was off.” Marge replied.

“Could be that the phone battery’s dead.” Willas said.

Loras was scrunching his face in concentration. Then he suddenly tapped the table loudly.

“Shit! I remember! I was called in to the precinct before I came here, right? It was because Joffrey was arrested down at Kingsroad. Drugs possession, Gold Dust. I was to process his release documents as he got bailed, but somebody did it before I arrived. They did say that there was a girl with Joffrey when he was arrested. I think..I think that could be Sansa.”

She pales.

“What was Joff doing with Sansa? He’s sick in the head! Could it be that he’s trying to hurt her?!”

“But it still doesn’t explain why Sansa is with Baelish instead. Unless..” Willas words were cut short by their grandmother.

“He knew she was with Joffrey. So he intercepted. Petyr Baelish stole Sansa from Joffrey, that’s what he had done. Sounds like something he would do.” Olenna mused.

“Then what should we do now? Should we be worry or what?” Marge panicked.

“Calm down, dear. It’s still early. And maybe Joffrey is not in Baelish calculation, that’s why he saved Sansa last night. For now, watch him closely, Loras. You, Marge will be in his good grace. Meanwhile, Willas and me will do it like usual.” Olenna decided.

They all were silenced with her decision. Marge is actually quite worried about Sansa. If she can, she don’t want to involve her, but she NEEDS Sansa for her cover. She didn’t know that Sansa’s actually the niece of Lysa Baelish.

But the game has begun. Mediocre is not enough. She needs to go all out now.

Because she is a rose. A Tyrell.

### ARYA I

Something fishy is going on. She just got a feeling. A feeling that your guts coiled around and dread’s filing in.

She didn’t know why, but Arya is not Arya if she’s not gonna find out. They are in their room for the night. And she’s not one to waste time either.

She shoot it straight whenever she can, especially with her family.

“So, Sansa. Want to tell me WTF is happening?” she raised both her eyebrows and her voice came out a little higher than she intended.

“What did you mean?” she replied, confusion on her face.

“I meant, what are we doing here? There must be a reason that mom stayed away! And now after so many years, we are in here! Just because you’re working with him?!” she hissed, while changing their clothes provided by Alayne.

“Well..I don’t know what happened between all of them in the past. But..it is what it is..the PAST. And like you said, he’s my boss now. So I NEED to do this, I got the job, and I planned to keep it as long as I can.” Sansa shrugged.

“How about mom?” Arya countered.

“What about her? You knew that I have been trying to find my way around in King’s Landing even before college years and she was against it. So, as much as I love her, I hope she can be happy for me. For once. This is my life! To be what or who I want!” she replied.

“Fine. But if she got you on your ass, don’t count on me for help! Because I do not agree to this. I don’t know, it just..feels fishy AF. I’m happy, that you got a job that you’ve always wanted. But..urgh! I can’t explain it! It’s my GUT!” she retorted, hotly.

Arya look on knowingly at her sister.

“What? Family do matters to me, ok. And you’re my sister.” she tried to shrugged it away.

But then, Sansa hugs her.

“Oh you sissy, come here. You’ve grown up!” she snorted.

Arya then laughed too. She almost got tears on her eyes. ALMOST.

They then got ready to bed, hugging each other all sisterly. With borrowed PJs from stranger, Alayne. But hey, she got cute PJs alright.

Arya got awakened in the middle of the night. Sansa is not with her. She struggled in the dark, to find her phone.

Her mind been muddled with sleep. She yawns as she saw it shows 2:45 AM. Where is her sister?

Toilet maybe. She goes back to dreamland.

### SANSA IV

It’s autumn now. And it’s usually cold at night, but here she’s warm. Sansa got thirsty at first, so she help herself to the kitchen, not wanting to wake up Alayne in the next room.

The hallway is dim, so she tiptoes to the kitchen since she remembered the way to it as she saw Alayne flitted about for their meals earlier in the night. She felt guilty, like a thief. But she would feel guiltier if she need to wake Alayne up, just for a glass of water.

Even the kitchen is huge and spacious! Kitchen islands arrayed in an L-shaped arrangement with stools. The tops are brownish-gray color made from quartz granite.

It gives a rustic and modern interwoven well kind of vibe. The kitchen island in the middle color scheme is similar, but with a butcher block top. For cooking.

The back row got TWO fridges, TWO sinks and TWO stoves, each with their hoods. The reason she can see all this was..because..the light in the kitchen was lit. And she can see another is with her.

Smirking at her, her in PJ with a cute rabbit, pink background design. Fuck. This PJ is cute and only cute if she’s not SEEN wearing it!

She stuttered.

“Oh, uncle Petyr. I thought that there would be no one here.”

“Usually not. I didn’t know that Alayne got such a cute PJ. Well, maybe I just never got the chance to see her in one.” he smirked again.

“Thirsty, Sweetling? Alayne must have forgot to put AT LEAST a bottle of water in your room. Forgive her, we rarely got visitors since your aunt got sick.” he placates her.

He moves to get a glass of water while she just looks on.

“Cold? Warm? Or room?” he gestured to the glass in his hand.

“Uh..just water?” she replied.

“Room then.” he smirked his pleasing smile again.

He smiles a lot. But each are different somehow, she noted.

“Here, and have a sit.”

She sat down awkwardly, and drink her water carefully but with her eyes all on him. She notes his attire and mannerism, his looks and everything else. Wearing just a dark gray long pants and a dark blue sleeping shirt.

His hair is messy. She smirks.

“You can’t sleep, can’t you?”

“And I thought that was obvious? I’m in the kitchen almost at 3 AM?” he chuckled.

“Well, in my defence, yes it was obvious. But..You said..You want to **MAKE PEACE** with aunt Lysa..and I thought that meant..”

Her words got cut short by his.

“Sex?” he smirked.

An amused one, by the glint of his green-gray eyes. With mirth, he continued.

“And what makes you think that for the past hours since we all went to bed, that **I HAVEN’T DONE IT?** We did it for **HOURS** , if that’s what you’re wondering about.”

“I’m sorry..I was joking..It was inappropriate.” Sansa gave in, placating him.

He chuckled.

“Sweetling..I don’t mind. **MAKING PEACE** between lovers usually meant sex. In this case, I meant it, the **FOR HOURS** part. But let us skip the details. You seems fresh now. Surely you can’t go back to sleep. Want to do something?”

“Do..what?” Sansa raised her eyebrows.

“You said you want to see more changes that I did to this place. So, let’s go. I got a surprise for you then.” he winked.

“Go where?”

He just smiled at her and said.

“Wait here for a bit. I’ll get us some coats or jackets. It will be COLD.”

Cold? Did she just..got involved in something she’s not supposed to? Petyr came back with two jackets.

One green parka and another is a black bomber jacket. Sansa saw the label. Fuck, it’s John Elliott.

He came and dress her in the parka. Just like that evening.

“You keep giving me things and clothes to wear, uncle Petyr.” she blushes.

He chuckled darkly.

“And why not? Or do you prefer to be naked, Sweetling?”

Sansa said nothing, too stunned. But she kept eye contact, studying him and his meanings.

“I’m joking Sansa. A payback for before.” he smirked.

She let loose too so she just smile.

“You got me there. Almost scream for Jon to punch some sense into you.”

“Ooh, scary… That’s what Jon is to you then? A scary older brother to protect you? I expected more from him.” he joked.

“Oh he is what he is. A brooding, boring person..he made protecting people as his job.” Sansa continues his joke.

“Oh interesting. I guess I would need more time to know him better, to get ahead of his brooding mind.” he said while now taking her hands in his.

“Here, let’s go. I promise you’ll be pleased.” he smiled.

“And if I’m not pleased, what would you do Mr Baelish?” she teased.

“I will **BEG** for your forgiveness, Sweetling.” he replied playfully.

They move towards the end of the kitchen, descending a set of stairs. Just like at the Fingers, they went out to some sort of a back door. They then walk a little on the gravel path dimly lit by the lawn’s light that scattered around them.

She didn’t really noticed it that they have walked for quite sometime. He distracted her, with more conversations. But she enjoyed it, she loves the way he talks, his jokes.

Then he stopped.

“Did you notice, that we’ve walked quite far, and now you’re in a nearby back-forest and NOBODY can help you now?”

Fuck. She’s fucked. She starts to panic.

And she can see that he’s enjoying her sudden rise of dread. He laughed.

“Relax, Sweetling. Just fooling with you. Look around.”

He then clapped his hands twice. Then the hidden garden lights around them came on. She gasped.

It’s a garden in a forest! Or to be exact, a forest garden. She’s on a small trail that leads to a raised pavilion.

She can see that every trees around them are in the shades of red or yellowish brown. It’s beautiful! With the starry night, and the colors of everything made her somehow sentimental.

As they walk together and she is as in a trance, she can see a small wooden bridge, crossing a small slow-moving river nearby the pavilion.

It’s not deep. Now, from the pavilion she can see that it looks so serene, and glittering against the moonlight and stars. She put her hands on the wooden rail of the pavilion.

She didn’t even noticed him, standing next to her, her being enchanted by the tranquility. She’s wearing the parka he gave her, but her hands were not protected. A touch of the autumn winds made her shivers unwillingly.

“Still cold?”

She nods.

“It’s beautiful. You built this?” she asked.

“Yes, for some relaxation..and natural resources too..I’m industrious.” he smirked while gesturing to some apple trees around.

“You PLANTED even the trees?” she gasped in wonder.

“I’m just a man. What can a man do?” he scoffed then continues.

“I did the plan for the bridge, the pavilion, the arrangement of trees, types of trees suitable for the soil. Things like that, I’m good at that. PLANNING and NOT GETTING MY HANDS DIRTY. The execution was from the joint efforts of my faithful men. One of them, you’ve met, Lothor. A man with few words possible unless it’s to report things to me.” he revealed, slightly proud of his talent in design and planning.

“Faithful men to you..Why would you need faithful men to you, uncle Petyr?” Sansa prodded.

He smirked.

“What else? Business. And these that you’re seeing. So yes, I need them for everything. I even made them bought you clothes.” he winked.

“And..what else? Do they..like keep secrets..for you too? Die for you..?Things like that?” she’s now facing him.

She put her hands in her jacket’s pockets. He raised his eyebrows.

“Curious one, ain’t you?

He steps closer to her. Now they are not even two steps away from each other. She can see he’s shivering slightly too, even fully zipped on like he is.

“Like you said, I am curious. A fact that can’t be helped, since I knew that aunt Lysa remarried but I’ve never met him which is you..and I have only personally met you three days ago, not aware that you’re my uncle at all!”

He squints his eyes. He’s around the same height as she is. They are so close now.

“You’re not aware of many things, Sansa Stark…And I did promise you earlier that you would be pleasantly surprised…”

He took out his hands from his pockets and raised it to her face. She panics again, thinking that he wants to strangle her for whatever reason. But he didn’t.

He instead cupped her face in his hands. And then..he..kissed her. She froze.

He pressed his lips onto hers, but it doesn’t feel forced. He do it calmly, meanwhile her mind just went blank. He embraced her, pulling her for a closer, softer kiss in the longest seconds of her life.

Her heart is beating fast like she ran in a marathon. Then he moved slightly back and licked his lips. She can barely breathe, holding her breath in the kiss.

He then went to her left ear and whispered.

**“What we don’t know is what usually gets us killed. But for now, just know that I won’t kill you.”**

He smirked, with his green steely eyes on her.

* * *

**He** saw them. He saw it, THAT MAN kissed her! To be honest, he didn’t know what to make of it.

He was just curious. That’s why he followed them. He saw them wearing their jackets, and getting ready to go out.

At 3 AM! Of course, he just had to follow them quietly. He’s good at that.

Moving around, as quiet as possible. That’s his talent and he had caused troubles enough with it when he was a kid. He then stayed quiet and unmoving at his place, hidden behind the shadow of trees as he saw the man whispered something to her.

He saw the way the man looks at her. He think he knew what the man wants from her. BUT STILL…

He’s in dilemma, so he waited for them to leave. He can see them as she ran away from the man. And the man just allowed it then followed her in a quiet pace.


	9. KNOWLEDGE IS POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Ros' feelings for Petyr, and Petyr broke down..a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next could be intense for some people. Some heads up about a panic attack happening. Panic attack's effects can vary between people. And in next chapter, it's something that I've experienced it myself. So yeah. That's why I'm having a hard time for this lol.

##  "What we don’t know is what usually gets us killed."

## — Season 1, Episode 7.

* * *

With a smirk on his face. A sign of victory? He, **the boy** waited for them all to clear away and he returns like the way they came.

Contemplating on what to do with what he saw. WHAT SHOULD HE DO ANYWAY?

* * *

Arya heard her came in, taking something off from the rustles of clothing. So she slowly opens her eyes, to take a look at the time.

3:40 AM. Where the fuck that Sansa went that took so long? She groggily asks, while still facing away her.

“Is that you Sans? Where you’ve been?”

Sansa was quiet for a bit then answered.

“I went to the kitchen, I was thirsty. Drank some water. That’s all.”

“You were drinking water for almost an hour?!”

She’s awake now. Still sleepy, but now facing her sister. She saw the jacket that Sansa took off.

“And what about that thing you’re holding?”

Arya gestured, squinting in the dim light. The only source of light came from the moon, outside the window.

“Just a jacket that I borrowed, took a walk around, outside.”

She saw Sansa bit her lower lip.

“Oh. Was it a good walk? You could just have said so, that you went on a walk. Geez, Sans what’s wrong? You’re kinda pale?”

Sansa looks shocked but answered her anyway.

“Oh it was great. Nothing really. It was just..it was cold outside, I guess that’s why I look a little pale.”

Arya looks at her with concern.

“Well..if you said so. Then let us go back to sleep then. I actually got a class tomorrow. Around 10. Don’t want to burden them anymore, I just hope we can eat breakfast and just hop off. Or even better if no breakfast at all, I just don’t want to be together with AUNT LYSA.”

Sansa laughed a little. Her sister has always hated their aunt. Since she’s always so..unstable.

“Well, I hope so too. She do seems better now than years back though.” Sansa chuckled as she tucks herself in.

She too tucks herself back in. But she can see that Sansa looks like she’s contemplating something. What is it?

### PETYR IV

He smirks, as he look at her running away from him in panic. He then saunters at a leisure pace, to the way back. He can still feel her lips on his.

He wanted to do more to her. But, a kiss like that is enough. For now.

There will always be time for more, he mused. Everything is according to plan. He then stopped.

He heard something. A crack. Was there someone else with them?

He craned his neck around, looking for any signs of people. Nothing.

He shrugged. Maybe just a raccoon? He then left to slip inside the bed he shares with Lysa. He made sure to be careful so he won’t woke her up. It will be hell for his ears if she asked her questions.

Petyr sleeps smiling that night. Now to the next stage, he thought. **What we don’t know is what usually gets us killed.**

How fitting, he thought. Drifting into slumber.

* * *

**He closed his door slowly. Switched on the bedpost’s light and he took off the jacket that he was wearing and everything else.**

Now, he’s just a scrawny boy, who’s lost in his thoughts. What to do with what he saw? He decided to go to sleep.

Some ideas will come sooner or later, anyway. His phone shows that it’s 4 AM. He can only have at least three more hours of sleep then.

* * *

He woke up early, around 7 AM. He has always been an early riser and a light sleeper. Lysa still snores lightly next to him.

He rose and get himself ready. Today is Wednesday so he needs to be at 3C today. Petyr scheduled his time for his businesses.

For 3C are on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays are for Mockingbird. Meanwhile weekends are for his..other endeavors…depends on his mood on that day.

He showered. When he got out, he saw that it’s 7.30 AM. Lysa has woke up and is smiling at him.

He smiles back. He pads to the walk in closet. It’s not as big as the one he got in the Fingers, but it’s fine since he rarely wants to spend the night here unless..he had to..for the sake of Robin only.

While he’s choosing his things to wear today, Lysa sneaked up on him. She bear-hugged him and kiss his right shoulder blade.

“You look so..hot..after shower Petyr..It makes me want to do you..”

Her breath is heavier as her kisses travels on his back. Her right hand now also travel to his toweled lower region. As much as he wants to shove her away…

He can’t. So he smiles again. And stops her hand before she touches his asset that she loves so much.

“Sorry honey..I got to go to work..I’m getting ready now..and you already got your share last night..”

He turned around and smirks. He then tilted her face a little, while smiling. He clears her straying hairs..and kiss her neck lightly.

“Sorry darling..I’ll make up to you later ok..”

He mumbled on his kisses.

“Oh..Petyr..don’t go..It’s still early!” she pouts.

He smirks again and now holding her wrists.

“You know I love my works..not as much as I love you..but still it matters so much to me..And I will always come back to you..even if we fought..”

He’s caressing her face now.

“To make it up to you, love..why don’t we go out this weekend? Somewhere far..a bit colder..but..”

“But I hate the cold, Petyr!” she whines.

“I know..I know you hate it..but..there will be someone that you would love to meet. We haven’t met this person for such a ling time..I’m sure no matter what..you do miss this person..” he smiled sweetly, calming her down.

She gasped.

“Are you talking about Cat?!But..but..Would she agree to meet you?”

Petyr chuckled.

“Honey..We have her kids with us..surely..she don’t want to prolong matters from the past..It has been years..”

Lysa smiled at him and hugged him tight.

“Oh Petyr..you’re a genius!”

He chuckles darkly, replying her hug. He then came down, fully dressed. Wearing a forest green double breasted corduroy suit with a black tie, black oxford shoes and a black Rolex GMT Master II watch.

With a day worth stubble, he knew. That he looks good to all eyes looking at him now, namely the Starks and Robin. It’s 8 AM.

He didn’t expect everybody to be in the dining room this early. Everybody except his wife, Lysa. He smiles and made his way to his seat, on the way, he ruffled Robin’s hair as a sign of affection.

Robin glared at him in response then he laughed. Their seating arrangement is the same, Alayne must have seated them. As expected from Alayne.

He sat down.

“I’m sorry. Why everyone is so early today? Usually only me Robin took breakfast around this time, since he got to go to school.”

He saw that Sansa on his left squirms in her seat. But it was Jon who answered him.

“We had a great sleep last night, uncle Petyr. But I work from 9-6 and I think I might be late..Arya and Bran also got class this morning…So I think it’s better if we make our way..we were just waiting for you or aunt Lysa to say thank you and goodbye.”

“I wish you can have breakfast before you leave, but that can’t be helped I guess. Can you at least wait for a few minutes for your aunt to come down? I’ll ask Alayne to get her. She surely would love to give you hugs before you go.”

Arya silently grimaced.

“Sure, uncle Petyr. We can spare few minutes.” Jon replied courteously.

“Oh, another question. Sorry, if it’s a weird one. Who among you four is the closest to your mother?”

They all look at him with questions in their eyes. And it was Bran who answered him.

“That would be me or Sansa, uncle Petyr. Why?”

“Oh nothing really. Your aunt planned to visit your mother at Winterfell this weekend. To..patch things up..like I said last night..their relationship is shaky because of me so I think this is the perfect time to mend it. Your aunt misses her sister very dearly. So I hope, you or Sansa can be the one informing them of the visit. As a surprise.” he smiled.

Petyr saw two reactions. Sansa’s pale face and Bran’s almost ambiguous response. He shows recognition.

Of something, something in his eyes, Petyr noted. So he focused on Bran.

“Can you help me then, Bran?”

At that moment, Lysa came down with Alayne. Alayne then excused herself to the kitchen.

“Oh my! Everyone already here, and I’m the one who’s late!”

Robin snorted.

“Mum, even without them you rarely came down for breakfast with me and dad!”

“Oh hush boy! It wasn’t my fault! It’s just the male of this house love to wake up early!”

They all chuckled at her response. Maybe to not to offend her. Petyr sweetens his face again.

“Lysa, honey. I was just telling them of our plan for this weekend! Bran going to call your sister for us!” he winked at the boy.

Bran gave him a flat smile before replying.

“I will tell mother about it, aunt Lysa. I hope to see you at Winterfell this weekend too.”

His voice doesn’t sound enthusiastic at all. But Petyr can make do with that. As long as he or Sansa agreed to call Catelyn.

Petyr just can’t wait for Winterfell. They all left after that. Petyr offered to send Robin to school, while Lothor is driving them in his Mercedes-Benz E-Class.

Both seated at the back. Robin is quiet, so do Petyr. But he has a lasting smirk on his face, since he’s feeling good for last night.

Then Robin broke the silence with his question.

“Dad. Can I ask you something?”

Petyr now looks at Robin in a perplexed manner, since Robin rarely talk much since he hit puberty.

“Anything you want, my boy. What is it?”

“Which one is prettier, Sansa or Arya?”

Petyr feels like he wants to roll on the road. What a funny question!

“And why is that? You like any of them? Want me to help?”

Petyr knew, Robin have difficulties with girls. He’s 17 and still single. Hell, he don’t even have friends!

“Um..I don’t know..that’s why I asked you.” he sheepishly replied.

Petyr chuckles at the response.

“In my opinion..Sansa looks like her mother..and Arya looks like your uncle Ned. So..of course you get me..” Petyr waved his right hand sideways.

“I think both are pretty in their own way, dad. Sansa is nice and understanding while Arya is fierce and determined. And I like both. Can I have both then? You said I can have whatever I want, once I turn 18.”

Petyr’s dumbfounded. His mouth agape. This is of course his promise to Robin years ago. His mind is racing for an answer.

“Robin..Whatever in my power..I will give them to you..But you cannot have both..It’s always best to be practical in life..you see. You CANNOT make both as yours. So, you need to choose.”

They are nearing to Robin’s school already, Petyr saw outside. Including the grunt from Lothor that indicates the same.

“Who do you think I should choose? Based on practicality.”

“Son..”

“Answer me, dad!” Robin look at him straight in the eyes, he got some weird determination going on in his eyes.

Petyr moves to the open the door next to Robin while looking at him.

“I would choose the one that’s easier to be controlled. So if you’re my son like you’ve always said so and wanted to be so badly, you will hop off this car..and choose the same. Now, go to school.” Petyr answered coolly.

He knew what Robin wants. He wants recognition. Having a Baelish name is not enough.

Living with Petyr Baelish and calling him dad is not enough too. He smirks, Robin got senses it seems, about what people have been talking behind his back. And that is actually made him a little proud of the boy.

Robin nodded and close the door. He then walk to the school’s gate without even looking back. He didn’t greet any other students too, just straight to the main building.

Petyr sighed before he ordered Lothor to drive straight to 3C. Lothor grunts and said.

“WTF is that?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe Lysa put some ideas in his head without me knowing?” Petyr replied.

“What will you do then? If he named Sansa as who he wants?” Lothor asked, while driving.

“Oh Lothor..I thought you knew me..I’ll do what I always do..” Petyr smirked, looking out of the window.

Lothor chuckled too.

“You’re one sick fucker. He’s just a boy and he called you DAD!”

“Oh please, when I was fucked in life by Hoster Tully, I was just a boy, and thought of him as a FATHER FIGURE too. So nothing different. And our secret DNA test long ago proved that Robin is Jon Arryn’s son. His witch of a mother lied to me and I almost fell for it. Honestly the timeline matched. Really thought he was my son for a bit. But Baelish name is just something that I gave him..to make him feel validated..his mother too..”

Lothor grunted in agreement.

“And to make her out of your snivelling ass. Also to make her tamer. I thought she’s gonna burn Harrenhal down if you didn’t marry her that time. Called it your ‘love nest’.”

Petyr laughs fully now. The memories are somehow funny to him in a twisted way.

“She was gonna burn it down. But alas, hoe just wants me. So I gave her want she wants. Me. Just not my heart..”

“And where does your heart lies in one of these days?” asked Lothor smoothly.

If it’s anyone else who’s asking..Petyr would cut his or her throat. But it’s Lothor.

Petyr trusted Lothor with his life. Has always been even before he was fostered at Riverrun, since the Brunes are family friends.

“My heart? You knew I got none.” Petyr chuckled again.

Lothor pfft but decided against continuing his line of thoughts. The car got quiet again. Petyr’s thought keep racing to the next scenarios and the next.

They arrived at the office shortly before 9 AM. Petyr came out of the door and the first thing he do is to pull at his suits downward. Lothor rolled down the driver’s window.

“You want me to come in?” he asked.

“Not yet. Text Oswell to come and get in with him. When you came up, make sure to look around too.” Petyr replied, his hands on the car’s door.

“Sure, see you later then. Will text you when we coming in.”

Petyr nodded and left. He was greeted by Ros. Ros immediately got up and nodded, while making her way to the pantry. He came in to his office, threw down his briefcase at the chair in a glee and taking off his suit’s jacket. He straightened his shirt’s cuffs and sat down. Ros came in then with his cup of coffee.

Black like he loves it. She put it down.

“So, how was your day going? You’re a bit late than usual. So, trouble at home? Robin?”

Petyr sipped his coffee. Ah..that hits the spot. Not too hot or cold.

“Not really. Just got some guests at home.” Petyr answered while his eyes now on Ros.

“Oh wow. At the Ayrie?” Ros was shocked, but she turned it into a smile.

Something that she learned from Petyr himself.

“Yes. Family. Tell me, you were from White Harbor, right?” Petyr asked, while pulling the briefcase from his back and putting it on the floor near his leg.

“Yes. Why?” Ros is knitting her eyebrows now.

“Knew anything about the Starks?” Petyr steeple his fingers together on the desk.

“A little. They are the biggest farms owner around the North. Never personally met all of them though, just Miss Stark the other day and Theon also Jon..way..before..”

“Oh? You’ve met Jon and Theon? When?” Petyr was surprised.

He can never imagine that Jon has met anyone like..like Ros.

“We are friends. Me and Theon. Jon always look up to Theon like an older brother, despite they are different in most ways. Oh, I’ve met another too. Robb, but that was only once.” she said while still standing in front of him, holding the mini tray that brought him his morning coffee.

“What he’s doing now? This friend of yours, Theon? He’s a Greyjoy, right?”

“Yes, he’s a Greyjoy. But he has been fostered by Ned Stark. His father can’t support him, so he gave little Theon away. You can say he’s like a firstborn to the Starks. We didn’t contact that much after I left. But I heard he’s here, in King’s Landing.” Ros continued.

“Thank you then Ros. You may go. I’ll ask for your report on yesterday a bit later. I got something on my mind.”

Ros nodded and leave. She wants to ask him what is on his mind. But she knew she won’t get the answer.

For a lot that she knew about Petyr, there’s a lot more that she don’t and Petyr Baelish do not share things with her unless her bed for once in a while. She just sighed when she got to her place. Petyr Baelish.

She loves him but she knew she can’t have him. Not because of his wife, but because of the man himself don’t have a heart to give her. Even their nights of passion didn’t mean anything to him.

Her feelings are one-sided. But for now, she’s just satisfied with the way things are. How would she knew she would feel this way?

She was just finding work in his club, Mockingbird. Then after some time, he just got interested in her and decided to offer her as his secretary instead. She’s been in love since then, as they occasionally sleeps together.

Whenever he wants her. Whenever he needs her. She would always gave him the best of hers.

Just the way he taught her in Mockingbird. She’s the HUMAN and he’s her GOD. He’s capable of that, she knew.

She’s not the only PIECES that he played just like how a GOD always do to HUMANS.

“Coming in now, with old Ossy.” Lothor texted.

“Ok.” Petyr replied.

They came in and greeted Ros on their way into Petyr’s room.

“Hello, pretty Ros.” Oswell grinned.

“Hello Mr Kettleblack and Mr Brune. Mr Baelish is inside. Let me open the door for you.” she smiled.

She opened the door and was greeted with Petyr’s steel eyes, from his desk. She’s almost nervous. Sometimes his eyes do that.

Invoking things inside her, without intending so.

“Mr Baelish, Mr Brune and Mr Kettleblack is here, wants to see you. I didn’t knock, because I assumed you knew they’re coming in. Like usual.”

He smiles, the one that can melt any woman. The one that melted Ros.

“Thank you Ros, and please. You’re part of the ones I trusted most, you can call them Lothor and Oswell. Like Dontos or Olyvar.”

She snapped to attention and nodded.

“Lothor and Oswell then. Now, I will excuse myself.” Ros controlled her face.

Just like Dontos and Olyvar. And nothing more. He trusted her, but only as much as that.

Not even counting her as a lover. Her heart hurts at that but she shrugged it off by dedicating herself to the work now in front of her.

“So how was it? Everything? Ossy, you first. I want to know everything.” Petyr said while his legs now stretched on the desk.

He do that sometimes, comfortable with his men.

Oswell cleared his throat. He’s seated on Petyr’s right front side, closer to the door.

“Just like you ordered. I kept watch on the Flower. She did nothing out of ordinary yesterday. She was at their flat all day and swung by to Highgarden with her brother Loras for dinner. Every Tyrells were there. Can’t make sure of any conversation though since we got no bug inside. Yet. Should we?” Oswell detailed to him and was asking for a confirmation too.

“Hmm..bug the Highgarden? Tempting, but Olenna is sharp even though she’s old. We would get caught and the probability of that is not something that I fancy. I also suspected that she made a deal with the devil that’s why she’s not dead by the Lannisters yet.” Petyr said, sounded all serious like but smiling all the same.

Only Oswell laughed at his joke. Humorless Lothor didn’t. Not in the mood, he guessed.

“Sour as always Loth. Ossy laughed, can’t you humor me once in a while? So, how about you instead? Busy fucking your miss in my house last night?” Petyr tilted his head a little in a joke that he knew a sore spot for his friend.

Oswell roared so heartily. Lothor looks like murder are in his eyes. He even gave a middle finger to Petyr.

“Fuck you Pete. I’ll kill you one of these days and say it was an accident. Surely nobody cares.” he said, in slight anger.

But he knew his friend. Petyr is Petyr. Petyr chuckles in response.

“Oh please. YOU CARE LOTH. Boo hoo.” Petyr fake cried.

He laughs more but then continues.

“Tell me about yours, Loth.”

Lothor sighed.

“Like I said last time, that prick Joffrey Baratheon got detained because of the planted Gold Dust, but he maybe will get away after one night. And he did. Freed because of his mother of course, Cersei Baratheon. Robert Baratheon , the boy’s father just don’t care I guess.” Lothor explained.

“Pfft. Robert Baratheon is not Joffrey’s father as much as Robin is not my son. He knew he was fucked up by Cersei that’s why he’s always drinking himself to death. Pathetic.” Petyr laughed.

Lothor said nothing. Oswell is more interested, as he’s more inclined to this kind of talk than Lothor.

“Anything else?” Petyr asked.

“The boy was furious, of course. He asked around about the missing Dove at the precinct. But people don’t give him shit. I handled that like you said. And nothing will bring it back to us.”

“Great..good job Lothor. Let him pissed in his pants. Why was he with the Dove that night?”

“I think I got some info on that. That night, after I covered the Flower at their flat, Loth asked me to go back to Mockingbird. To check things up if anything’s wrong while he’s covering for the Dove’s extraction from Joffrey.” Oswell said.

He paused.

“And?” Petyr got a little impatient.

“They were not drunk. They were spiked. Of course since what happened after that also their hazy memory, it made sense. Also the suspect was highly Joffrey.” he explained further.

“SPIKED?! IN MY CLUB? WTF THE SECURITY WAS DOING? CCTV?” his tone were raised.

That boy dares to filth HIS CLUB?!

“They ordered a private room. The CCTV saw nothing, Baelish as it was dim. They also didn’t go out much other than to the toilet in the hall. Only the She-Wolf and the Flower ever wandered to somewhere else. They flitted about in the main hall a bit. That’s all.”

Petyr mused in annoyance.

“Why they got in a fight then? The Flower and Joffrey? That caused the brawl and got kicked out by Dontos?” he asked.

His annoyance is clear now.

“I think, it could be any shit that he could have said about Loras. The Flower was known to be sensitive and protective of her brother..orientation…” Lothor suggested.

“Could be that it’s part of his way to get them out and take the Dove too.” Oswell added.

“How about his sister, doesn’t he sent her home first? She doesn’t question what the Dove was doing in their car? She’s not affected, right? Along with Bran?”

“Ossy said they didn’t drink much the last time. But they were still affected by whatever Joffrey gave them, by when they left the club. All shown similar signs that can be mistaken as they were drunk the night before. Headache, nausea and lack of memory about what happened.” Lothor chipped in.

“Fucking shit got balls! I ought to shoot it with his crossbow that he loves so much!” Petyr is angry now.

Really angry. Lothor knew he bursts sometimes. But never in front of others..

Only Lothor and Lysa knew this side of him. Lysa knew of course..because she’s always at the receiving end. Petyr registered his friend grimacing face.

And he controls his breathing again. Controls his face again. CONTROL.

He won’t allow himself to be seen as HUMANE. He puts his mask on. He gave out a flat smile. 

He ignored Oswell’s slightly shocked face at his outburst and continues with his instructions.

“I want you to continue to monitor the Flower, Ossy. Also tell Olyvar, I want him to be ready in my office at Mockingbird when I came in tonight. For Loth, you will continue with the Dove. Also, side assignment is that you find a Theon Greyjoy. He’s in King’s Landing. Then invite him to Mockingbird. Say it’s about his old friend, Ros from White Harbor.”

Lothor nodded. So do Oswell. And they up and leave.

Before Lothor closed the door he said.

“Pete? You okay, dude?”

Petyr ignored his question, and waved his hand as a sign for Lothor to fuck off. Lothor understood fully and left.

Everything starting to taste foul today. Foul. Fuck this.

He need to start busting balls. Since he can’t bust Joffrey’s. Not yet.

So he decided..to bust his own balls. He picked the phone, and push the number. And she answered.

“Come in.”

He’s pleased. She’s wearing what he likes. Plunging neckline, that a little of her bare breasts can be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a friend! Stilll..who's the boy??


	10. GENESIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Olyvar's relationship with Petyr also his next plan. *He decided to strike at Winterfell first.* dundundun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Petyr Baelish is a Petyr's nickname/callsign in his drug rings. (my intended plan that is) But the official owner of Mockingbird was said to be a foreign man, John Powers. (to those who didn't know for a fact that it's actually Petyr) And John Powers/ Johnny Boy is a character played by Aidan Gillen in Love/Hate. (an Irish crime drama that he did exactly before GoT)

##  "Is he Nimrod? Is he God? Definitely not Abraham. All is chaos."

##  \- Based on the story of Nimrod in Genesis.

* * *

Tight skirt, that made her ass looks delicious. She came to him. He wasted no time.

He pushed his chair back.

“Come here.”

He’s really pissed. That’s why he didn’t say much. And he also don’t know why he’s so angry.

At the motherfucker JOFFREY. Was it the spiking? Was it because that he tried to do shit to Sansa?

Fuck whatever, what he knew was that he’s extremely pissed. And he need to regain his control back. His facade.

So he need to actually control somebody. That somebody is in front of him right now. All sexy and ready to be ravaged by his demands.

“Suck.”

She wrinkled her eyebrows.

“We are in..”

“I don’t ask twice.” her breathes.

CALM. CONTROL.

She showed a little fear but relents.

She kneel down and spread him, looking at him keeping the eye contact. And he look at her too. Her tits in view.

She then reach to the inside of his thigh slowly. Moving to the objective. Pulling down his zippers sensually.

MAINTAIN. CONTROL.

He closed his eyes, starting to feel what’s happening and relaxing. He laid back. And being exposed down there, she start to make a reality what he asked earlier.

She started slow, then go faster and deeper as time moves. It’s warm. It’s good.

She suck, lick and touch. Using everything she learned. Doing everything that he loves.

Everything to make him FEEL it. The rush, blood pounding to his head from his cock. He can hear her sounds now.

He’s nearing at the end too. He didn’t mean it, but he roughened her a bit. He wants to feel more, more warmth.

Content.

“Fuck, yes. Ros, more. A little bit more.” his husky voice can’t help it.

Then he’s finished. He panted. He saw her swallowed.

He didn’t force that on her, she did that on her own. He’s distraught. And she saw that.

“Petyr..What’s wrong? Did I..Did I do something that you don’t like?” Ros panicked.

She knew that she didn’t. She did everything that he had always loved. So why?

“Fuck off. Clear my schedule, and fuck off. Off my line, and fuck off. I’m out so fuck off.”

He said it clearly, and without stopping. He clears his throat and pull up his zipper. He leave her no option, just ultimatum.

He got out without his briefcase. Without any backward glance too. Just his phone.

He just need to trust it that she will do what she was asked. At the lobby he called.

“Loth. Pick me up. Drive me to Harrenhal.”

If the other side was shocked, he didn’t say it. They just met recently, so under normal circumstances, he SHOULD BE shocked. Petyr heard Lothor grunted.

“Ok, I turned around. On the way.”

Petyr is dizzy. What is wrong with him? It’s like dejavu is biting on his butt.

Can it do that? That’s unfair. He should be the one that’s recompensed by all his loss!

Not attacked by this..this feeling that he don’t know about..! Just because he saw her CRIED. He should be HAPPY about it!

It was in his intention to ruin everyone, as he got ruined! He shivers. And he saw Lothor rolled in with his ride.

He keeps quiet in the car. He knew Lothor is assessing him through the rear view mirror. His friend got his ticks in his palm already.

“Don’t ask.”

“Then I won’t. Just to tell you though. The last time you were like this was..when aunt Aly died..and…” Lothor shrugged.

He knew he struck a cord. That fucker.

“Oh shut up. I don’t want to talk about it!”

“And…When Catelyn became a Stark.” he continues.

Petyr gave up. Fucking Lothor.

“I hope you are having the time of your life, you cunt.” Petyr said with venom.

“Why you’re so fucking angry anyway? Tell me! You knew that I would always got your back. What is it?!” Lothor burst back.

“I DON’T KNOW! IT’S WEIRD BUT I DON’T KNOW!” Petyr screamed, exasperated.

“Bullshit! You’re Petyr fucking Baelish. You knew everything!” Lothor retorted.

Surprisingly his driving doesn’t show the turmoil in the car at all.

“It’s just..it’s just to imagine his hands..touching her..his lips kissing her..and maybe he had hurt her..just pisses me off!” he heaved out now.

His anger rise again.

“WTF? You were fine when Oswell gave the report the first time!” shot Lothor.

“That was before I kissed her myself last night!”

Silence.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOW?!” Lothor gasped.

Petyr saw that he almost stop the car, but act against it. If not, they could get hit from behind and an accident is something that Lothor won’t cause.

“You should have seen her. So lost, scared and..and..I don’t know..”

“Pure. Innocent and pure.”

Petyr was shocked. It was just like Lothor read his mind.

“Yes, but..”

“Oh please, I sent her to you didn’t I. Of course I saw her. And how much she looks like Catelyn yet so different. Yes I never knew Catelyn personally, but I’ve seen her. And I’ve known her from your point of view too..after all those shit storm happened at Riverrun.”

“Loth, buddy…What’s happening to me?” he asked, almost breaking down.

“Nothing, Pete. Nothing’s wrong. You’re **HUMAN.** That’s all. I knew you too well. Others maybe saw your mask, but I knew you Pete. The whole you. The only you. And you may had thought that you’re dead inside. But you’re not. You’re still Petyr to me. And will always be.” Lothor got emotional.

That’s the most words came out from him, in Petyr’s memories. He laughed at the ridiculousness of things. He lost control.

At this moment he knew. He’s gonna get fucked by life all over again. But hells, he’s determined.

That if his life gonna get screwed, he gonna bring down fucking Westeros with him. Because he is fucking Petyr Baelish. That’s why.

Silence. He closed his eyes. So many things in his mind.

“We are here you know. Unless you want to sleep in the car and got carbon monoxide poisoning, then be my guest.” Lothor said almost whispering.

He didn’t answer and still closing his eyes.

“Come on. I’ll bring you in. Take some Xanax and rest. Tonight you will be Baelish again. LORD Petyr Baelish. And the fucking cunt who’s my only best friend, also the one who stole money from Baratheons and Lannisters without they’re realizing shit. Yeah, that’s my buddy.” Lothor came out, open his door and whispered.

Lothor’s half dragging him to the main door, but Petyr can’t hold his bile inside anymore and he pukes right at the door.

He don’t know what happened next. His guess is that Lothor carried him to his room. His body is burning up.

Like that time. When he almost died. He can see it now.

In his sleep. The dagger that he used. His knuckles.

The pain. His scar like it’s been lighting up. He’s in delirium.

Panic. Craziness. Spirals.

Brandon Stark. A Stark. Catelyn’s laughs.

First beautiful then hurtful. Why they do that to him? Why took him in?

Just to fucked with him? He’s nothing but a boy. Who said that?

He got nothing to his name. Who’s there? He don’t want to leave.

He just want a place to rest. He’s tired. Everything is so dark.

Is that the sun? Or a fire? It’s so red.

Uncle Brynden, he croaks. Help. I’m on fire.

Why you’re not helping me?! Why you need to leave? Why do people die?

Was it his fault? Was he so weak? What can he do?

Who are you? What are you? HELP ME GOD.

He woke up and opened his eyes. On his forehead there is a wet cloth. He’s somehow sweating a little.

He’s very thirsty. His head is pounding like crazy. He tries to talk, but he’s parched.

A frustrating croak came out instead. A strong hand came to him. Took off the cloth on his head aside and pull him up to sit.

It’s Lothor. He handed Petyr a glass of water that’s on his side. He took slow sips at first then once his throat got a little fresher, he drank deep.

Plain water never tastes so good unless you’re thirsty like you’re from hell. Hell’s exactly where he was at. The hell of his locked memories that he never talks about.

Other than to Lothor. Other than whoever was involved, nobody knew the real story much. The story of Petyr Baelish and the Tullies.

Fucking Tullies. His body felt like it was drained of energy. He must have been out for so long.

He is sore, sweaty and he’s sure he’s pale too. He looks at the silent Lothor who’s eyeing him too, while leaning against the wall.

“You look ridiculous. Sick and weak doesn’t suit you.” he said.

Petyr clears his throat.

“How long?”

He can only form short sentences. No energy.

“Since 10AM. And now is 12 hours later, do the math.” he replied coolly.

10PM now. At least it wasn’t for days like the last time.

“Ros?”

“Got Oswell covered that. She’s fine, just shocked on why you ran pissed by her sucking your balls off.” he let out a small laugh.

Petyr eased. He do care about Ros. Not as special as he KNEW she thought of him but still..like he said, he trusted her.

“Lysa?”

“I covered that. She thought you’re at Mockingbird. She hates that place, but you knew she don’t dare to say anything about it.” Lothor shrugged.

“I’m hungry.”

“You should. Mya got your food ready. But I’m warning you. It’s actually baby food.” he replied, sounding seriously out of his element.

Petyr laughed that he almost choked.

“No charm. Why Mya’s dating YOU?!”

Lothor shrugged then pull him up from his bed.

“Can you walk? Or should I carry you bridal style again?”

He chuckles at that.

“Please, fuck off. Can walk.”

A bit wobbly at first. But his energy starts to come around. So he moves faster.

He is hungry, famished. And he needs his energy back. Whatever Mya gave him DO look like a baby food.

But he’s hungry so he just gobbled it up. Twice. Almost adds another one before he got the stares from Mya.

Because he usually ate on small portion so he must have looked like was fucking possessed. So he said he’s done and got back to his room for some shower, getting ready for Mockingbird. He got plans to be smoothed out.

He’s Lord Petyr Baelish. The drug lord, known by many but untouchable by most. When he came out to Lothor who’s waiting for him, he doesn’t look sick at all.

And that pleases Lothor. That he actually smiled. Lothor don’t smile.

But he did tonight. It’s 11PM. His club been open for few hours already.

But he knew that it’s usually around this time that the business starts to picking up it’s pace. He got in the car and Lothor drives him, like usual. It was quiet, as Petyr don’t like music in the car.

It disrupts his thought.

“Want me to report on that Theon Greyjoy?” Lothor quietly asked.

“If there’s any, yes.”

“Ok. Firstly I asked Dontos to cover for me for the Dove today. Then I did as you instructed for Theon. He will be coming tonight. I’ll pass you to Olyvar tonight, and get back to the Dove. Will that be ok?” he asked.

“Ok. Thank you.”

“I don’t want to tell you this..since you just came back from that ‘place’ of yours..”

He’s referring to the crippling panic attack and nightmare/delirium stage.

“What? Spill.”

“Tywin Lannister is looking for you. Could be nothing but could also be about his grandson. Not sure if he knew that it was our side that fucked Joffrey with that Gold Dust.”

He sighs. Tywin Lannister is a worrisome foe indeed. Just like Olenna.

But like usual, Lord Petyr Baelish always keep his foes nearer to him rather than anything else.

“I’ll inform Olyvar myself on what to do. You just drop me and go to the Dove. Then Dontos can come back to Mockingbird.”

“Sure.”

Once they arrived, Petyr hops off. He leans on Lothor’s door while whispering his final instructions.

“Make sure everything is ok. Keep it tight, Dontos can be careless. Also, reports to me every 2 hours. Text me your first asap once you’ve done the perimeter. Please tell Ossy he can come here if Flower is with Dove. You alone can handle them if they’re at the same place.”

“Right up. Go in. Don’t puke. Drink a lot of water..”

Petyr ignored him and walk inside from the back door. He knew Lothor is advising him just to annoy him further. Gosh, why people need to have friends?

Inside his office, Olyvar immediately greeted Petyr with his brightest smile. He must have seen Petyr on his way up through the CCTV.

“Hello boss.”

“Is Theon Greyjoy here?”

“Yes, he’s enjoying himself I rather say. For free.”

Petyr smirks.

“Let him be. I need to talk to you a bit. Once we are done, you’re can call him in to me.”

“Sure, anything for you Lord Baelish.”

“As usual, great at pleasantry don’t you?”

Olyvar just smiled.

“The thing is, I need you to get closer to Loras Tyrell. You’re his favorite, but I need you to be more than that to him. Be his boyfriend, his pet or his whatever. PERSONALLY. I need you to make him trust you, and tell you things.”

Petyr moves to the mini fridge in his office while saying that and took out a bottle of water.

“With my ass fucked?”

Petyr drank.

“I don’t care. Be creative if you don’t want to be fucked in the ass. But I thought that’s what I paid you for in the first place?”

Olyvar rolled his eyes.

“Back when you first established this place. Not now. Currently, I’m paid to be the steward of this club. I don’t do fucking or fucked anymore. I’m straight for fuck sakes!” he sighed, in a sullen tone.

Petyr chuckles.

“Take it as an..occupational hazard. Nobody knew you’re straight. Who knows what they gonna do to your secret girlfriend, IF YOUR SPECIAL CLIENTS KNEW. So, I take care of your little secret and you do things for me. And for that, it requires you TO BE GAY FOR ME. At least in this case of Loras Tyrell.”

Olyvar straight out pouting now. He laughs at the face made by Olyvar.

“Ok, I’m sorry. You get what I mean. Just..go out with him and minimize the ass-cock contact as much as you can, IF YOU CAN. And I promise..I’ll give as much day off as I can, to both of you, you and your girl.” Petyr winked to him.

Olyvar sighed again.

“FINE. Also make it a veryyy long off days. I need to save her from a mental breakdown, which caused by YOUR WIFE.”

“DEAL. Now go on out and call that Greyjoy in.”

“On it. Oh yes, what should I introduce you as? Lord Petyr Baelish or the other one?” Olyvar asked.

“The other one. I’m wearing my mask. I don’t want him to connect Baelish’s name with Mockingbird.”

“Got it. Will say Mr Powers want to see him then. Kay, see ya.” Olyvar said and left to find Theon.

Petyr will be wearing a mask. A mask that’s well known outside of Westeros. A golden mask with a horned face resembling a harpy.

He clears his throat, because he’ll be changing his voice a little. He’ll be Mr Powers. John Powers from Meereen, the foreign owner of Mockingbird.

He sat all relaxed on his chair, waiting for the man to come in, his mask is on. Theon Greyjoy came in when Olyvar opened the door for him. He seems to be shocked with the image of the mask-wearing man in front of him.

But he recovered and cleared his throat.

“Please, have a seat Mr. Greyjoy.” Petyr almost whispered.

He sat.

“Thank you. Uh..and thank you for the entertainment downstairs too..May I know what this is about? Got a note that asks me to come, about Ros?” he said, looking not directly to Petyr’s face, more to around Petyr’s nose.

Is he scared?

“Yes, let me introduce myself first. I’m John Powers. I’m the owner of this club and Ros used to work here, with me.”

The lies came easily for Petyr. Because it’s always just half-truths being said. Theon scrunched his face, still confused.

“Then, what..?”

Petyr cut him off.

“I’m offering you some work. You’ve been recommended by Ros. She saw you few nights back, in here. She still come here once in a while..then she saw you.”

Theon snorted now.

“Oh so she still do it then? That kind of business? I thought she left White Harbor and me to find better job in King’s Landing. Honest job.”

Petyr can see that he’s bitter. He said _she left White Harbor and me._ Interesting.

“Well she did found a better job. Honestly, she just came back to chat with her friends. As I’m sure you knew.. from knowing Ros..that we are a close knit bunch, in this business.” Petyr defended Ros.

Of course, it’s true that Ros occasionally came back here. To spend her night with him whenever he asked of it. But Theon didn’t know that.

He’s keeping that info to himself. Now he need something from Theon Greyjoy.

“On the night you’re here, there was a brawl. May I know what it was about?” Petyr asked.

“Oh, that? I’m sorry about that. Not really sure, honestly. Was just trying to break them off. Margaeray slapped Joffrey, then Joffrey trying to hurt her back. Loras saw that so he punched Joffrey. Everything and everyone just fly around then.” Theon answered, truthfully.

“I see. Just want to make sure. As you know..I got a reputation to hold..for this club.” he said.

“Yeah..we got kicked out by your security…Or was this about that? Like compensation for damages or whatever?” a tinge of panic in his voice.

No money or lack of it? Petyr noted. Petyr leans closer and calms the man.

“No, no..not at all. I just hope that all of you got home safe after that..Ros’s friends are my friends too.”

“Well, I did. But in the morning everything was so fuzzy and my head hurts like hell. Maybe I got banged up so badly by your security.” Theon laughed.

Confirmed then, that fucker Joffrey spiked them. With what? Why nobody noticed shit?

Truth came easily by Theon. Unexpectedly. Maybe this is one of the values instilled by Ned Stark or Cat as his foster parents?

“You’re a sailor right, Mr Greyjoy?” Petyr asked, making conversation.

“Yeah..how did you know that? Ros told you that too?” disbelieve in his eyes.

“Yes, she did. That’s why she recommended you to me.” he said.

A lie. Ros didn’t tell him that. He just guessed.

From the younger man mannerism, the way he talk, also HIS NAME. Most Greyjoys do end up as a sailor around White Harbor. Classic.

“My guess is that you’re from the Iron Islands? Pyke?” he asked again, prodding.

Theon grimaced.

“I was born there. But I grew up somewhere else.” he replied.

A bitter subject to him then. He must have hated his father for leaving him to be fostered. One thing in common between them, at least.

“Oh? Then where you grew up at?”

Of course, Petyr knew the answer.

“I grew up in the North. At Winterfell actually. I was fostered there.” Theon answered.

He really do answer things so easily, truthfully.

“Winterfell..Interesting place..You see..I never have any businesses at Winterfell. Could be lucrative, don’t you think so?” Petyr said, intentionally.

Theon is eyeing him warily.

“This is about that? To get a business in Winterfell, YOUR KIND OF BUSINESS?” he said, almost conspiratorially.

“I just want some profits Mr Greyjoy. Everybody does. What kind of business that you’re talking about? That MY KIND OF BUSINESS.” Petyr lean back on his chair and stretch his legs on the desk.

He’s looking at Theon sideways.

“I knew what kind of business you’re doing Mr Powers. I knew the mask. Been travelling around a lot, SO I KNEW.” he said, with conviction in his voice.

“Oh, you meant this mask? What about it?” Petyr gestured to his mask, nonchalantly.

Steering Theon to the direction that he wants. A little bit more push then he will get his man.

“It’s the mask of the Sons of The Harpy. And I knew what they’re doing around Meereen, Yunkai, Astapor and Volantis.” he said, springing up and that seems like bursting with..anger? Confusion? Or excitement?

Petyr is quiet and just keep his eyes on Theon. The man’s pacing around now.

“Why Winterfell? They are large but only got farms with farmers and workers, that’s it. More profits for you at the White Harbor, surely.” he asks, looking frantic.

“I don’t remember that I gave you the right to ask questions, Mr Greyjoy.” Petyr said, steepling his hands on his lap and continues.

“You in or you’re not? Decide now, Mr Greyjoy. If you knew this mask like you said, you knew what I’ll do to you once you’re out of that door..if you said no.”

Theon pales.

“Ok ok..I’ll do it.” he’s half shouting.

Petyr smiles under his mask. And get up from his seat.

“Good to do business with you, Mr Greyjoy.” he offered his hand.

For a handshake. Theon hesitated. But shook his hand anyway.

“What I need to do anyway?” he asked.

“You come back here, tomorrow night. I’ll tell you then. For now, have fun downstairs.” Petyr replied, opening the door for him.

“Ok..but wait! How..how much I’m getting paid for whatever..whatever this is..?”

Greed. That’s what Petyr can see now. Money DO MATTER.

Petyr shows his right hand. Theon looks. He then show 2. Few seconds. Then 5. Then he nods. (2/5 from the profits.)

Theon nods too. He can accept that then. It’s not like Petyr put it up for negotiations anyway.

“One last question. Are you..one of the sons or the Harpy?” Theon blurted out, they are outside of the room now. 

Walking on the dim hallway. Petyr faces Theon, his hands in his pockets. He can see from the other side of the hallway, the elevator dings and Olyvar came out.

To get Theon. Petyr smiles under his mask, but no one can see that. His respond to Theon was..that he just shrugged and bowed..before walking away, leaving Theon who’s now with Olyvar, in his own confusion.

He’s back in his office. Just relaxing and drinking water. He can’t stomach any alcohol now, as much as he wants it.

Even cheap beers do sound tempting, but he’ll stick to water. That settles it then, on Winterfell. He can’t wait for Winterfell this weekend.

He hopes that Bran called Cat telling her about they’re coming. Even if Bran didn’t, Petyr will still be coming, just not the way the she’ll like it. He snorted at his thoughts.

He can feel his energy is fading. So he decided to just go to sleep. But before that, he reads all the text from his men.

“Done the perimeter check, nothing’s weird. Keeping watch now. - L” was from Lothor.

“Came back from the flat. At the club now. Needs anything from me? - O” from Oswell.

“Sent the Greyjoy to have some fun with hoes. He seems distracted. He left after few drinks in. - OLY” obviously from Olyvar.

“Relieved by L. At the club with O. Needs me for anything else? If not, gonna help OLY like usual. - D” that was Dontos.

He holds his phone for a moment. He clicks on the secret switch underneath his desk. That opens the wall next to him slightly.

The secret compartment consists of a desk with a lamp on it, a small shelve and a bed. The air vent is connected to his office, but not obvious so that you won’t find it unless you’re looking for it. The aircond too.

There’s another switch to open the wall from inside too disguised as a light switch, nearby. There’s also another switch under the desk here that will open another wall, with a set of spiral stairs. It’s to the bigger bedroom upstairs, in his loft apartment.

This small bedroom is for him and only him when he’s too lazy to go upstairs or NOBODY waits him there. He closed the wall. He took off his clothes.

All except his Lacoste’s underwear. He loves the underwear. He let Lysa bought it for him and choose whatever color she wants.

In his undies now, he shimmied into the covers and rubs his eyes. He needs to give his men their instructions.

“Lothor, I’m going to sleep. Just keep reporting, I’ll read them later. If important, then call.”

“Help Olyvar or if nothing else, go home Ossy.”

“Do your job like usual, but if you see Loras, call me and keep the CCTV on him. Also if you got any call from Tywin Lannister, stalls him and say I will get back to him whenever I’m available. Thanks.” to Olyvar.

“Send any 4 of your men up here. 2 will be posted at the office, and another 2 at my apartment. Don’t let anybody come in, and no questions.” to Dontos.

He puts his phone on the desk and turns his back from it, facing the wall. Not long after that he fell asleep. The fastest he ever did, without any medical help.

He woke up and immediately stretched his body. He feels fresh. He yawns and gets his phone.

It’s 5AM. A solid 5 hours sleep! That’s rare.

He checks if he got any calls or texts. There are none other than from Lothor. 2 messages.

“So far so good. Keeping watch now. - L” and “Everything’s fine. - L”

Petyr decided to not to reply and just wait for the next one. He saunters in his undies and flicked the switch to the wall. His club should be in a cleaning process now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended The Sons of The Harpy as an organized crime group masked as an insurgent group. So what they did/will do might be different from the book/show.


	11. HUMAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Sansa's view on Margaery as her friend, Arya's new boyfriend also Jon's view of Petyr. Anddd Petyr is inching closer to Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. The chat between Sansa and Arya is soooo me and my sis lol

##  "People don't always want to be with people."

## ― Emma Donoghue.

* * *

Before he came out to his office, he put on his pants and shirt. He looks messy. And hungry.

He knew that there should be a diner nearby that opens up early. He’s never been this starving. He then just swipes his hair around to lessen the mess.

And come out of his office, before that he made sure the wall was closed properly. The two guards in front of his office are still there. Then another 2 must be upstairs too.

Petyr stopped at them on his way to the elevator.

“You may go. Tell the others upstairs too.”

He nods to them and went directly to the elevator. He pushed the button for the lowest floor before the parking lots. The main floor of his club.

Because during cleaning, that is where Olyvar would be. And he was right. Olyvar is there.

“Oh, hi boss.”

“Hi, Olie. How’s things?”

“Nothing special last night. Oh yeah, and no Loras or Tywin. Not much going on other than steady money coming in.” he grins.

“Ok..uh great. Hey. Can I borrow your car? I’m going to the diner that opens up early, just few blocks over.” Petyr asked.

“YOU? BORROWING MY CAR? Not that I mind, but that’s just..not you..” Olyvar gasped in disbelief and continues.

“Why don’t you just wait for Lothor or have a breakfast at home? I can call him up. Aly said your wife’s been looking for you. But she didn’t call the club though, maybe because you guys just made up…” he offered.

Aly is the name that Olyvar used to call his love, Alayne. They’re dating, within Petyr’s knowledge of course. The name sometimes made him feel bitter, because that’s also his deceased mother’s name.

But, Alayne is such a good girl to be hated for no reason, so bitter or not Petyr has always been thankful for her and her sister, Mia for their help in handling his houses also his wife. Maybe he have a mother complex? Or abandonment issue?

Petyr relented.

“Fine, call Lothor to come and pick me up. Also tell Alayne to cook me just anything. I hope it’s not too early for her.”

Petyr then sits down casually in front of Olyvar, looking at him making the calls. He’s in a dreamy state. He don’t even realized that Olyvar has finished the calls.

“Lothor said he’s on his way, won’t be long. And Aly said, no prob for breakfast. She will get them ready, once you got home. She also asked that..should she inform your wife that you’re coming in?”

“Nah, I’ll handle her myself once I’m there. Tell her to keep it hush. Lysa must be sleeping anyway, maybe drunk too.” Petyr replied.

Olyvar chuckled.

“Yeah, if she’s drunk..that’s because of YOU boss..”

“A valid reason, don’t you think?” he said, gesturing to himself while smiling.

He’s a hot mess. Olyvar just shrugged, grinning. True to his word, Lothor arrived shortly after and Petyr left with him, to the Ayrie.

“So, how’s last night?” Petyr asked Lothor, in the car.

“Just like I reported, nothing. Dove came back to the flat in the morning, earlier. Dropped by her brother, Jon. Relaxing a bit, Flower was not there. Then Flower came back, with a new ride, to note. Since then, they just chat, girl things I guess. Since we didn’t tap them yet, so I can’t be sure. Nothing else really, surroundings are free from any threats, no Joffrey. Thought the prick gonna be there, but he’s not. Maybe on house arrest from Tywin?” Lothor replied, while driving with ease.

He continues.

“How about you? Better?” his voice was laced with concern.

“Better. Just really..really..hungry.” Petyr replied with honesty.

“Well, I’m sure Alayne can fix you something. Just rest today. I took it that your plan about Winterfell is going well last night?” he asked.

“It’s going the way that I planned it so far, but there are still things to be smoothed over.” he replied with no elaboration.

“What did you planned anyway?” he tried to prod.

“Oh nothing special my friend..just business like usual.” Petyr smiled.

A little smile that didn’t reach his eyes. A smile that he do often when he just don’t want the other party to continue. So Lothor dropped the matter.

He knew there’s no point in questioning more as Petyr won’t tell him. He has been friends with the man since he was a boy. Still, he just won’t tell when he thought that Lothor will or capable of stopping the plan.

### SANSA V

Jon dropped her at her flat that she shares with Marge after he dropped both of their siblings at KLU. He hurriedly left for his work at a workshop, somewhere in the Street of Sisters.

She can’t wait to see Marge. She’s not sure why, but she wants to tell Marge at least SOMETHING. Maybe not about the kiss though.

She opened the door to an empty but clean house. Marge has been cleaning then. But where is she?

Highgarden? Somewhere else? Sansa decided to go to her room and refresh herself.

Margaery will come back home soon, surely. She came back around lunch. She called Sansa in an urgent tone, asking her to come down to see something, at first.

So Sansa came down. And she gasped, as she saw Marge. With A NEW CAR.

WTF. It’s a 2016 Tesla Model S! Sansa marveled at the luxury and design.

She ran her fingers on the car, with awe. It’s smart and sexy. Brains and beauty: a perfect combination to describe Margaery.

Even her car is just like her! Marge shrugged and grins.

“I can’t stop my father anymore. He gave me this, just this morning.”

Sansa can’t help but be jealous. Marge is everything she’s not. Beautiful, sexy, confident and rich.

Meanwhile Sansa is not in any way less attractive, she don’t have the same capability to flaunt herself as Marge can. Also despite her family’s wealth and popularity in the North, their wealth doesn’t seem as LIMITLESS as the Tyrells from the Reach.

“BETCH! You lucky ass! My father didn’t even give me anything this fancy for my BIRTHDAY! And you got this BEAST for your FIRST JOB?!”

Sansa screams in girlish joy. She hugs Marge, as she got a feeling like she have to kiss her ass. Something that she learned at King’s Landing.

But of course, she doesn’t really HAVE to do that, ass kissing Margaery, but that’s only because they’re besties and all. If they’re not, surely THAT could happen. Sansa giggled at her thought.

And Marge giggled with her.

“Want to go for a spin? Lunch outside, perhaps? We can even pick up Arya for some girls day out.”

She wanted to agree. But then she thought of the kiss with Petyr. What had happened at the Ayrie also at Harrenhal.

She got so much to tell. And the stuff was not to be disclosed even at the poshest restaurant in King’s Landing that Marge can bring her to. Especially not with Arya.

So she shook her head.

“Nah, I would love to. But..I just don’t have the mood for it. Can we take a rain check? Tomorrow’s Thursday. A trip to the mall maybe?”

Marge shrugged again.

“Sure, no prob. Gonna park this baby a bit. See ya upstairs then.”

Sansa smiles. She hopes that Marge doesn’t get offended or anything. She then made her way to their unit on the fifth floor.

In their flat, Sansa waits for Marge to come in. She’s just lounging on the sofa. They only have a small TV.

Which are not used often. As both of them prefer to binge watch on Netflix once in a while with their laptops. Sansa is waiting with trepidation, as she’s thinking on just how much to tell Margaery.

If possible, she don’t want to lie. True that, she have no obligation to tell Marge anything. But she’s her best friend.

And..she sighed. Life is complicated somehow. It wasn’t like this before.

It used to be so simple. Finish her education, find a good job and bring home a lot of money so her mother would trust her ability rather than just the boys. Or Arya.

Her thoughts were broken by Marge’s entrance. Sansa smiles at her. She gestured to the sofa that she’s currently seating at.

“Hey Sans. It feels so long!” Marge hugs her while laughing.

Sansa chuckles.

“Yasss, it doesss. Marge, your car is awesome! Spill some tea about it!”

Her excitement were replied in the same wave with Marge’s.

“It was my dad! He surprised me this morning. Went out for a bit to test drive it. I swear, I’m gonna go to work with STYLE babe!”

“DAMN. Mr Tyrell don’t play in giving you things, Marge. I kinda wish that he’s my dad instead.” Sansa sighed.

Marge knitted her eyebrows.

“Betch. Mr Stark doing fine in the North. But..I heard you got a new sponsor..that you forgot to call me and all..he’s hot too. Younger than your dad..” Marge feigned a pout and working her hardest to hold her laugh.

Sansa slaps her thigh in laughter.

“ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE’S MY UNCLE. And I’m sorry about not calling. Been a roller coaster ride, to be honest.”

Sansa swallows. Unsure. Margaery smiled to reassure her.

Always so disarming, Margaery is. So comforting. So in tune with everybody’s moods.

“Then, tell me all about it! What happened?”

Sansa sighs.

“Where to start? I don’t even know.”

Margaery had her hands on her thigh now, as they sat face to face.

“Then start from the beginning! Start from when we were separated. How come you got to your..uncle’s house instead..?”

Sansa sucked her breath. Here goes it then..she thought.

“I don’t remember much about the night actually. But..uncle Petyr said, he took me in from the King’s Landing precinct..I was sort of drunk and..with Joffrey.”

She don’t want to. But her face just pales on it’s own. She can’t help it.

“OMG Sansa, you’re pale. What is it? Did Joff..did anything to you?”

“He didn’t..maybe he didn’t managed to, he was arrested and such..but maybe he planned for something..You knew..that I wouldn’t go anywhere with him if it’s without you..”

“I’m so gonna punch him for this! Why can’t he just..get it in his thick skull that we’re so over him? Sorry that I invited him to the party, Sans. I thought he wouldn’t do anything weird, it’s supposedly to be just a night out with friends! Ex or not, I need him to be friendly with me..for Tommen..”

Marge is playing her hair now.

“I know..I didn’t expect that too..But I just hope..that he wouldn’t do anything anytime soon.”

“I hope so too. Then, what else after that? You spent your whole time hiding at your uncle’s house? You said you were at the Fingers? Wasn’t his house is at the Ayrie?”

“Well..about that..he got two houses it seems..maybe more. He’s THAT RICH, Marge. He don’t want to disturb my aunt Lysa, so he brought me to his house at the Fingers instead. It was nice, peaceful. I think I can say it as quaint. He promised to look into Joff’s case for me, Marge.”

That got Marge in attention. Her ears perk at that, Sansa can see. Why is it, she wondered.

“Wow. That’s awfully nice of him, Sans. I meant..I could ask help from Loras too if you want..something like a protection details for you against Joff.” Marge said, offering options.

“I don’t want to trouble Loras, Marge. Last night, we also had dinner at the Ayrie. Met my aunt and my cousin, Robin too. She offered me to live with them. I honestly..thought about it..so I wanna ask you. Will you be ok if I’m not renting with you anymore?” she said, holding Marge’s hand.

“Oh..well I don’t mind..if you’re not renting with me..I’ll just be bored..so I guess I’ll stay around Highgarden instead. There are smaller cottages. Are you sure you don’t want Loras to help?” she offered again.

“No, it’s ok Marge. If Joff tried anything else though..I’ll be sure to ask for help.” Sansa smiled and continues.

“They’re very nice, Marge. Aunt Lysa asked for help to tutor Robin since he’s gonna be a senior next year, since Bran and Arya agreed, I’m gonna see them often too, if I’m at the Ayrie. And Robin…is no longer an annoying child like he was 10 years ago..to be honest, he’s kinda cute. Like Tommen, if I may say.”

“Like Tommen you say..you meant doe eyes..cute face..younger and sometimes wiser..” Marge said in an attempt to joke around.

“Well..minus the wise part maybe..he’s still got a long way to go to be counted wise, I think..” Sansa laughed.

“That’s great then..if they are good to you..oh, by the way, want to order in some lunch? Chinese? Pizza? Or maybe chicken? My treat, since I’m in a good mood. I just got a car, Sans!” Marge laughed.

“Yeah, if you want. Anything is fine for me.” she said.

“I’m in the mood for some steak. There’s a French place I knew that can deliver. Want some?” Marge offered.

“Sure, sounds good to me.”

“So..when you’re gonna move in the Ayrie?” Marge asked.

“I think this weekend, maybe this Sunday? Uncle Petyr said they’re gonna come and visit us at Winterfell this weekend. So they will spend Friday evening and whole Saturday with us.”

“Winterfell? To see your parents?” Marge knotted her eyebrows again.

“Yeah, he said they want to make amends. As you heard from our interview the other day, I haven’t met uncle Petyr before. My mom got some issues of him marrying my aunt it seems. I don’t know what it is really, but it was in the past so I hope everything will be sorted out. Since HE IS MY BOSS now.” Sansa explained.

Marge got silent for a while. Then she starts talking in hesitance.

“I’m not sure if I should tell you or not Sans. My brother..Willas, told me something. That might got to do on the conflict between your aunt and your mother..”

Sansa was stunned.

“Really? What is it? Spill, Marge!”

“My brother heard it from the Citadel..your aunt was popular you know..she married their rich patron Jon Arryn after all..He heard that your mother and Petyr Baelish used to date. Also that, he used to date your aunt too before she got married. So HE DATED BOTH OF THEM Sans!” 

Sansa is laughing now. She don’t mean too. But that was just too funny.

“HE DID WHAT?! OMG, COULD IT BE..THAT HE FUCKED BOTH MY MOTHER AND MY AUNT BEFORE MY DAD AND UNCLE JON?!”

There are tears in her eyes now. She’s gasping for air.

“OMG, no wonder my mom hates him, and we never came to the Ayrie for so long. BECAUSE SHE’S GONNA SEE HER EX!”

She’s snorting now. It’s wild.

“Well..that’s..not really surprising actually..my mom wasn’t supposed to marry my dad I heard. It was supposed to be uncle Brandon before he died as it was set by my grandfather. So maybe just like my dad, she dated around a bit. Only..dad got Jon with Ashara Dayne but mom..well..maybe they used condom?”

Marge got a surprised look on her face before she too laughed her ass off.

“I’m was shocked when I heard it. You’re taking it well instead, so I’m..speechless.”

“Like I said, it’s the past. So, it got nothing to do with me you know. That’s THEIR ISSUE. But still..Just don’t tell Jon or Bran though. They got no sense of humor whatsoever. Arya might laugh though.”

“Nah..I won’t tell them. What for? They didn’t ask.” Marge winked.

Sansa snorted. Her best friend is really the best.

Their lunch from the French place called Enamored arrived, Margaery ordered a steak frites (steak with french fries) for each of them. The sauce is amazing! Sansa enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

In the end, she didn’t tell Marge about the kiss. Just like Marge said, for what? She didn’t ask.

### MARGAERY IV

So, he’s going to Winterfell huh? What he’s doing? What he got in his plan?

All these time, why only now he’s coming to Winterfell? Because of Sansa? Also, why he’s so interested in what Joffrey going to do with Sansa on the night before?

Was it because he just found out about his niece? So now he wants to be such a responsible uncle? After the fun lunch between friends, Marge excused herself to her room. 

She directly texts Loras.

“Loras. Got news that the bird is flying to Winterfell this weekend. Not sure what’s his game, but Sans said it was to make amends with her parents. Also, they offered her to stay at the Ayrie. Gonna be harder for me to see her after this I guess, other than at the office.”

Loras replied immediately.

“Got it. Will inform gran. How bout you, what will you do? Is she ok, from Joff?”

“I think she’s gonna be fine from Joff if she’s at the Ayrie. I’m not doing anything unless I got a clear view what’s the thing. So, like usual.” she replied.

After she made sure that Loras had read her messages from the ticks, she deleted everything. The whole day, she just relax with Sansa. In the night, they watch an old movie on her laptop, The Exorcist (1973) in the dark of her room for the mood.

They also got some popcorn. Then they sleep. They sleep together, because soon Sansa will stay with her aunt.

They won’t be able to do that anymore. It’s their last night as a flatmate. Tomorrow they’re gonna have their girls day out, with Arya.

Margaery wants to do some shopping for new clothes. She loves shopping. She can’t wait.

It came in her dream.

### JON I

He came to work late. But he explained things to his boss and he understood. The problem now is his girlfriend.

Dany can’t make sense of things at all! She will be the death of him, he sighed. He planned to make up to her tonight, anyway.

But in overall, things that happened just got him confused. Uncle Petyr seems like a good, honest man. So why he never seen him at Riverrun or Winterfell?

Jon Stark doesn’t have that many role models in his life. The only one that Jon got in his life is Benjen Stark, while his own father, Ned Stark always so..careful around him..due to the clear dislike his step mother, Catelyn got for him. Uncle Benjen is not always with him either.

Once Jon turned into an adult, he felt so lonely. Uncle Benjen didn’t visit them as often as much as before, since he’s busy with his job at Eastwatch. True, his siblings never differentiate him from them.

But the problem has always been Catelyn. So Jon left for King’s Landing. With the excuse of looking out for Sansa.

At least that got Catelyn thanks for him. But nothing else. Not love.

Since early this year, he have two more Starks to look out for. Bran and Arya. The sense of duty he felt..is a heavy load that he’s unsure that he can carry or not.

He don’t want to disappoint his father or even worse his step mother. He just wants a simple life. If he can, if Catelyn just don’t hate him so much..he would just stay at Wintefell and handle the farms.

But Robb got that responsibility instead. Honestly, Robb always got what Jon wanted the most. Mother’s love, a caring father, awesome charm and THE FARMS.

They’re only few months apart. So why HE GOT IT ALL? Meeting Petyr for the first time opened Jon’s eyes.

He heard some things when he was a kid, being cast out with maids, gardeners or farmers of Winterfell by Catelyn most of the time. He had heard about the man that married his aunt Lysa. Not that he cared at that time since even aunt Lysa didn’t like him that much, being the sister of Catelyn.

But he heard that Petyr Baelish was just a poor boy from the Fingers, with no parents and fostered at Riverrun since he was young. He got rich by his own efforts, then he married his childhood sweetheart, aunt Lysa years later. And the dinner recently with the man has been pleasant.

He felt..like he got a new role model. Felt like he can be like that too..Be rich and get what he wants..

Marry the woman that he loves..Probably Dany. He hopes it’s Dany.

* * *

Sansa woke up fresh. She’s happy that she’s spending time with her flatmate today! Before she will finally moving in the Ayrie.

That morning she got ready, and text Arya.

“Arya, do you got class today? If you do, what time it will end? Marge wants to take us out today. Her treat. I’m moving in the Ayrie by the way, will tell everyone at Winterfell lol.”

Arya replied.

“You nuts? Why you want to live with aunt Lysa? Whatever lol, got class but will finish around 12PM. Perfect for lunch. Go out where? Can we watch a movie too lol”

Sansa laughed.

“Loll not sure if that was included in Marge’s offer, but will ask her. Heyyy I can save a lot of money if I live with them k. Plus LOOK AT HOW THE AYRIE CHANGED! And..I can get Robin for ya sis. >,<”

“Lol NO! Robin is still a SISSY Robin. Btw, got somebody that I’m into, met him at Mockingbird! An older guy. Hot AF!”

Sansa shuddered. Not because of thinking that Arya got somebody that she’s interested in. But more to the mere mention of Mockingbird.

Mockingbird reminded her of Joffrey. She sighed.

“Wow. Great, just..don’t forget condom..LOLLL JK. Is he around my age or what?”

“Nah..I think he’s older. Been secretive about it. Maybe in his 30s?”

Sansa snorted. Her sister is crazy.

“BETCH! You’re 21! Mom gonna kill you! If that relationship works until mom that is..He’s just playing with you, surely?”

“MAYBE..But I expect nothing. So I’ll be fine.”

OMG her sister is really..a different breed.

“Lol, whatever float your boat Arya. He got a name? Maybe we can meet sometime?”

“Jaqen. Maybe I can introduce you guys, if we lasted at least 2 months lol.”

“Haha sure sis, but still..DON’T FORGET CONDOM!”

Sansa laughed. Like a donkey. She knew Arya hated the constant reminder.

Because of Jon. Jon is her favorite brother, and the issue of his parentage has always been a sore subject in their house. Especially to her mother.

To Sansa, Jon has always been a nice brother, only that she’s closer to Robb. Never mind that. She can’t wait to go out with her friend and sister!

A girls day out! They picked up Arya at KLU and went straight to the Flours Mall. It was such a glorious outing.

They came with Marge’s new car. Every expenses they made today was on Marge’s unset limit credit card, provided by her father. They bought new clothes.

Some for work, for casual use or going to classes for Arya. They ate a fancy lunch at Ze Quilly, a high-end eatery by Umber Lannister, a famous chef in Westeros. Ze Quilly features a nine-course tasting menu and a nine-course vegetable tasting menu daily, both focusing on classic French techniques.

Notably, no ingredient is ever repeated throughout a meal at Ze Quilly. The wine list includes over 2,000 bottles, which might seem daunting, but they got Marge with them, selecting the one best paired with their meal. They thoroughly indulged in the experience.

While they’re having their lunch, Sansa’s phone vibrated. A message came in. She opened it.

“You look beautiful.”

An unknown number. Who?

“Sorry, who is this?”

“Your admirer.”

Sansa got a bit creeped out.

“Don’t joke around. Joff? If you’re not telling me, I’ll block.”

“You insulted me, Sweetling.”

Sweetling. Sansa knew who it is immediately.

“Uncle Petyr?”

“Call me Petyr, Sansa. I deserved at least that. Since you didn’t even see me during your shopping spree. I’m sad.”

“I’m sorry..uhm I didn’t notice you, Uncle Petyr. Are you in the mall? Or at Ze Quilly?”

“Please, Sweetling. Call me Petyr.”

“But you are..my uncle..”

“Fine then. Just know this, I will make you call me Petyr one day. Thank you for the kiss, Sweetling. That was your punishment, for teasing me with Lysa. Have fun for the rest of your day. See you tomorrow, at Winterfell.”

Sansa was confused. What did he meant? She looks around.

She saw no signs of Petyr anywhere. She really didn’t see him at all even during their shopping. Petyr.

She tested the name in her mind. Will she call him just Petyr, like he wanted? Why though?

Maybe not. Other than the confusing matter, Sansa is happy. This is what she has always dreamed of.

Living in the big city. Spending wealth. Having everything that she wants without thinking about the consequences.

Living like Margaery is sure nice. She will get it all, and she made that as her goal, long time ago.

* * *

Of course. Petyr is not actually, physically at Flours Mall or even anywhere nearby Ze Quilly. It was Lothor report.

Lothor provided him with everything. Who Sansa’s with, where she went, what she was doing or wearing. Everything.

Lothor even sent him pictures of Sansa. That’s why he knew how radiant Sansa looked like. Like a sun on a warm, bright day.

She looks unmistakably like how Catelyn was. So Petyr text her. He got her number from the details she provided on her contract, easily.

And Petyr made it his goal, to make Sansa say his name. Petyr. Not uncle Petyr.

Not Mr Baelish, Lord Baelish or John Powers. Petyr. The name his mother gave him.

### BRAN I

He saw them. Then the person wants him to do something. Something is going on, he knew it from his gut.

What to do with his knowledge now? He decided to withheld things first and just roll with it. So, he call his mother like he was asked to.

After his class, he called her. She picked up immediately. Maybe she just misses them all, since only Robb and Rickon is at Winterfell.

“Hello, mom. Got a minute to talk?”

“Hello, Bran! Sure, I would always have time for you my darling.”

“Uhm mom..I’m just calling to tell you that we went to the Ayrie, for a dinner..Aunt Lysa and uncle Petyr invited us.”

There’s silence on the other side. So, Bran waited.

“Mom?”

His mom cleared her throat.

“Yes, darling? How was it then? Your aunt and… _uncle Petyr_?”

“Everything was great. Aunt Lysa and uncle Petyr seems..happy..and we met Robin too. They offered Arya and me to tutor Robin. We said yes, and they offered for Sansa to stay at the Ayrie to save rent money too. She’s still thinking about that though.”

More silence. Then his mom continues.

“That’s great then if Sansa would stay at the Ayrie, at least I would worry less about her.”

“Mom. There are more. But, I think Sansa should be the one that told you that. She wants to surprise you.”

He chuckles. His mom with him.

“What is it that she wants to make a surprise for?”

“You’ll see. By the way, aunt Lysa and uncle Petyr planned to visit Winterfell this weekend. They said..she misses you..so I’m calling to say that. All of us will be back too.”

“Oh lord! Lysa is coming?! I..I’m actually happy to hear that! I’m happier that all of you coming home too! I will inform your dad about it. Thank you for telling me, my love.”

“Mommm.”

Bran groans. His mom let out a small laugh, teasing him.

“Oh shush, all of your siblings are my love no matter how old you get!”

“Haha mom, fine. I just got back from class so I’m getting lunch. Talk to you later ok.”

He cuts the conversation short and walks his way to the cafeteria. He saw his first friend in King’s Landing, Meera Reed so he waves at her. Turns out she already got him his lunch.

He smiles.

“You knew just what I like.”

“Oh please..you always get the same food, over and over. It’s not hard to guess what you’ll eat today too.” Meera winked.

“Haha fine, thanks though.”

They ate in silence. Bran is usually not a person that talk much. He’s pensive.

“So..what are you going to do this weekend, Bran? On Friday our classes got canceled, so we can spend a night out into the weekend. Want to go somewhere?”

Meera asked tentatively. Bran swallows his meal.

“No. I’m coming back to Winterfell this weekend. With my siblings. We are going on Friday evening, maybe after my brother got back from work.”

“Oh..I guess that’s ok then. I will just go out with my brother, Jojen.”

Meera replied, awkwardly. Bran finished his meal and throw the thrash in the bin. He smiles to Meera and just waves goodbye to her then walks away.

That is his style, or his way, since he don’t really talk unnecessarily. Detached, quiet and always in his own mind. He also did that because he sensed that Meera is hoping for something more from him, instead of just being a friend.

Bran is interested in Meera, but not…not as potential lovers just yet. So he hopes that Meera can take the hint instead of he’s saying it to her face since he can be telling things too..bluntly, at least according to Sansa most of the time.

For now, he just wants to focus on his study. Also..the mystery that he got on his hand.

Which is why he decided to text the person, since Bran got the number already.

“Can I see your collection, after class tomorrow, Thursday?”

He reached his room, put his phone down and took his jacket off. He’s waiting for the answer patiently, on his bed. His phone pinged, a text came in.

“Sure, I can even pick you up if you want. Just tell me the time, and we’re set.”

Bran smiles.

### PETYR V

He got the text when he was resting at the Ayrie, on the advice of Lothor. He’s amused. That’s sooner than he thought.

But he said yes. So, tomorrow at 3PM he will pick up Bran Stark from KLU and they will go to his library in Harrenhal. Books are fun, if you have someone to talk about it, Petyr thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in my mind is WINTERFELL! hiks


	12. LORD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE MIND GAMES FROM PETYR, AND SOMETHING ABOUT BRAN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WINTERFELL IS COMING! JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. HGSHGS DON'T SLAP ME!

##  "He’s an honest and up-front guy."

##  \- Something what people would say to describe Petyr Baelish.

* * *

So far, none has the same interest than him. Well, when they were kids, it was Cat who always read with him. Lysa and Edmure is not interested and that trait of Lysa’s even got to Robin as he is bad with books.

So many things to do. So many will happen at once. So busy.

Tonight he will have to meet Theon again at Mockingbird. Also he got no news about what Tywin Lannister wants to talk with him but he can make an educated guess. He can see Lysa is coming for him from the corner of his eyes.

He sighs. Now what to do with this hoe..He just have to grits his teeth and endures her sexual advances…for a little bit more.

That night Petyr is John Powers, with his mask again. There are Theon Greyjoy, Alby and Alvy McAuliffe, also Osmund Kettleblack which is Oswell’s eldest son. Alby and Alvy is an identical twin, they have a cold look each, with wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes, like they were born as ice men.

Meanwhile, Osmund stands six feet tall and has a body made mostly of muscles. He has a hook nose, bushy eyebrows, a triangular brown beard and narrow cheeks. Despite that, Osmund looks friendlier, mid 30s with an air of a salesman on a pitch.

“Theon Greyjoy, meet Alby and Alvy McAuliffe, they are twins. Also here is Osmund Kettleblack.”

Theon shake hands with all of them that’s there, other than Petyr himself. Petyr just nods to him.

“They all will be with you to do things that I will ask of you, tonight. Count them as..your teammates..if you will.”

Theon nodded again.

“What is it then? That you want me to do?”

His body is at ease. Acclimating to his _team_. Petyr could use him, this Theon Greyjoy.

“Oh nothing much really. Just getting you used to things. All of you will be making a trip to Winterfell, tonight. Transporting things..to designated destinations..then Osmund will report to me after all of you are done. That’s all.”

Petyr explained. He put Osmund in charge because he still doesn’t trust Theon completely. But all will be in time, this is just a simple task anyway.

Harder ones will be for the McAuliffes, to be instructed later.

“What things?”

Theon asked.

Petyr sighs. Are all newbies always like this? He thought.

Petyr gave a secret signal to Osmund, with the movement of his eyes. Osmund saw it and he strikes. Osmund jumped on unsuspecting Theon and knocked him down on his knees, getting his knife on the man’s neck out of nowhere.

It was swift. Theon can’t even form a sentence and now only capable of silently glaring at Petyr.

“I told you the night before, that I gave you no right for questions.”

Petyr gestured to Osmund, then Osmund took his knife away.

“If you’ve learned your lesson, believe me when I say I don’t repeat things twice. Now, tell me more about Winterfell. For now, that’s all I need from you other than you..transporting things for me..”

He saw Theon take a deep breath, not glaring anymore.

“What do you want to know? Anything specific?”

“What can you tell, Mr Greyjoy? That matters most, surely.”

“Well..I guess I can start with the Starks if you want…”

Perfect, he thought. He got Theon where he wants him. Telling him what he wants, saying just the details needed, for now.

Just Theon being himself, materializing his worth to Petyr. Of course, everything is going to be perfect now. He smirks under his mask, while Theon’s stories goes on, on his knees.

After some time, Petyr waves his hand away, for Osmund to bring Theon down. Now the room is free from any other interruptions. Petyr starts to give his orders to the McAuliffes.

“After the transporting jobs done, I want you to be my insiders at Winterfell. Do whatever you can to make sure that you can stay there and maybe employed. I got some awesome flashy shows for both of you to make this weekend, depends on other variables. So, I hope you don’t disappoint me.”

He then continues.

“I will send Osfyd if you need help. Make sure things will go smoothly when I give the go. I want no mistake.”

The twins nodded simultaneously with Petyr and he then told them they were dismissed.

* * *

“What the fuck was that?!”

Theon raged in their truck while rubbing his sore…everything. In the backseat is the twins. Silent.

While the back compartment of the truck is their load, covered with a tarp. Osmund just shrugged before replying.

“Like boss said, that was your lesson. Working with him is easy you know..you do things without asking questions, then you get the money..sometimes even more if he’s happy with you. Simple.”

Theon was silent for a while, contemplating maybe.

“How old are you..er Osmund?”

Theon asked tentatively. Testing the waters. Ice breaking.

“Huh? Why you wanna know?”

“Well..I dunno. Just starting something ok…” he offered.

“Oh. I’m 35. And these boys are..well ask em yourself. They may look buffy and all, but they are just boys really.”

Theon quickly turn around and with an intense gaze, so that he don’t lose in showing mean looks to the boys if according to Osmund.

“How old are your guys? Osmund said you’re boys? I’m 28 by the way.”

He clears his throat, trying to assert seniority. Unexpectedly… Both of them, laughed at him…

Now they do really look like just boys. Still snickering, they answered.

“Yeah..sorry sorry, we were in serious mode for a bit just now to mess with ya. We are 20. Nice to meet ya, Theon.”

He’s confused. What the hell? They are so young!

“Ain’t you guys a bit young? To do this kind..of business..whatever this is..?”

“Well yeah, nobody really do this stuff if they got better things to do yeah. But like Ossy, we’ve known Mister John since forever or sumthin..We were on the streets and all, and Mister John kinda saved us and all shiz liddat. So we work for him. And he pays great money.”

“Oh..he sounds like a good man..” Theon said, turning back to the front view.

“Oh he is..most of the time. I’ve known him my whole life. My father works with him too, also nicknamed Ossy so if you last long in here and meet him, don’t be confused.” Osmund replied, then continues.

“Also, they were not from Westeros. So they talk a bit weird despite been here for 10 years!” Young Ossy said as a friendly banter to the twins.

More snickers from the back seat.

“Where are they from then?”

“Who cares..they won’t tell, trade secret or some shit that they got with boss..Could be from Braavos or Ireland..again..who the goddamn care if they can do their job right?!”

Suddenly there’s a giggling head jutted out from the back seat. Theon’s not sure which one is this, Alby or Alvy, fuck they look the same. Fucking identical twins.

“We came from our mother’s womb!”

Then the head went back, running away from Osmund’s one hand as another is driving, that tries to grab it’s hair and maybe be done with it. Theon is sure. They are crackhead lil shits.

“You guys look the same..how to tell?” he pressed.

“You can’t and you won’t.” the twins winked, TOGETHER.

Yep, Theon decided there and then that twins are shits.

* * *

His business with Theon settled, Petyr moves to something else. He changed his clothes and discarded his mask. He then come down from his office and wait for Lothor to come rolling with his car.

Inside, he gave order to Lothor for his destination. The castle of Casterly Rock. To meet the owner of it.

Petyr ain’t lying when he said a castle. Because IT IS A CASTLE. As Casterly Rock is one of the ‘not severely affected by modernization castles’ in Westeros, being an old money as the Lannisters, of course they want to preserve their symbol of power as much as they can.

Petyr was greeted by the house’s maid, someone that he don’t bother to remember the name. He then ushered to the study of the master of the house which is Tywin Lannister. And he can see, that the old lion is waiting for him.

Scrutinizing, and judging him surely. Petyr sweetens his face and offers a small smile. And he sat directly against the man, uninvited.

Doesn’t matter anyway, with Tywin what matters most is boldness while still being sneaky on the sides, of course.

“Judge Lannister. May I know what is the matter that requires you to come looking for me, as I’ve been informed by my men?” he said then continues, not leaving any space for the older man to reply.

“Of course, firstly I must apologize for my unavailability as I’ve been preoccupied with some..familiar matters lately, both at the Ayrie and the Fingers.”

Judge Lannister is one of the judges in the Supreme Court of Westeros. And he’s the most influential one. He can bend the law of Westeros with his pinky.

But he can’t bend Petyr Baelish. Only he thought that he did, at least. Being power monger as he is.

Blind to the fact that the days of the old glorious Lannisters were gone since BOTH of his sons are disappointments if according to his standard. Jaime Lannister did became a man of the law, just NOT a lawyer like he wanted. Meanwhile his least favorite, Tyrion is a professor in Research and Methodology in King’s Landing University.

A useless profession for a useless son, his words not Petyr’s. And..his daughter married to a drunken oaf of another powerful name of Baratheon, but still is a useless shit, Robert Baratheon. Worse, his grandsons are either too dumb which is Joffrey or too soft which is Tommen.

Also his own words. His granddaughter Myrcella instead..to him is just another pawn like her mother was to him. Shame really, Petyr thought.

Tywin Lannister grunts and laid back on his chair.

“Two nights ago my grandson, Joffrey was arrested for ‘the possession of Gold Dust’. Surely, you being you, you must have known that. The boy said he didn’t do it, and somebody was gunning it for him. At that night, he also have a..a prized possession with him. A girl named Sansa Stark and he seems to want her back to do his...whatever that he do. So, what I need from you Baelish, is that you find who did that to my grandson and get this girl for me.”

Petyr hides his smirk well. He propped his right hand on the side handle of his chair, and put his chin on his palm, like listening intently..but not.

“Yes, I knew of that. But why me though? Surely you have great resources at your disposal Judge Lannister, that will do well in finding a culprit and a girl?”

Petyr purposedly rolled his tongue to emphasize _A CULPRIT_ and _A GIRL_.

Tywin chuckled, in distaste of the man in front of him.

“You knew fully well why I use you for the matter! Don’t play a game that you knew you can’t win, _JOHN BOY_!” challenged Tywin.

He smirks now, at the attempt of the old lion in THREATENING HIM with his other persona. Petyr shrugged.

“Just got to ask though. I know..I know..I’m getting on your nerves..but let me placate that in proving my loyalty to you and your family.” he paused for reaction, looking at his nails now.

“And what is that shall be, Baelish?”

“I know who did it, and why, and where she is.” Petyr said, while smiling with glee, but not for whatever reason Tywin suspected.

And of course. He’s telling the truth. Just..not all of it.

And some, maybe manipulated at best. But he needs to DO that doesn’t he? He just have to keep stoking the old lion’s ego so he’ll burn by himself.

Soon enough, Pety mused. What he told Tywin anyway? Oh, you’ll see.

Now Tywin settled too, Petyr smoothed down his jacket and proceed to wait a minute for Lothor. He sighed in relieve and gave order to Lothor for his destination. Harrenhal.

“Sleeping in Harrenhal tonight?” Lothor started the conversation.

“Yes. I got a guest coming over tomorrow afternoon. Since I work from home on Tuesdays and Thursdays (during the day, at night in Mockingbird) anyway, I agreed on the boy’s coming over.” Petyr replied while shrugging off his jacket.

“Huh? Robin coming over after school or something? Should I pick him up at school?” offered by a confused Lothor.

Petyr chuckles.

“Not Robin, Loth! It’s Bran. He’s coming over to see my book collections. But, you don’t need to pick him up. I will bring him myself, I got somebody to meet at KLU anyway.”

“Oh..Gee..never thought you gonna buddy up someone named after your ‘almost be murderer’.”

Petyr smiles.

“And why not? Everyone is an enemy, everyone is a friend. If I need to be his friend during this time..why in the hell not? More paths will open, if I can determine his..character.”

Lothor shrugged.

“I just have to say it..Don’t mess too much of the young ones, nowadays they’re built different.”

Petyr laughs at his caution.

“Oh please, Loth! Look at the BARATHEON-LANNISTER! Look at ROBIN! They’re built different, alright. Just dumber and more arrogant!”

Lothor shrugged again before continuing.

“Yeah true that..but these are Starks.So..”

Petyr cuts him.

“And I’m not scared. I’m not scared then, or now. If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna let this world burn while I’m dying. This shit place..we called WESTEROS.”

Lothor let the matter rest and keep driving to Harrenhal. Petyr slept well that night. Before he did, he had ordered Mia to make the preparations.

She was a little confused when he said his nephew is coming over. Before this, it was his niece and now he brings over his nephew too? He too chuckled at these facts.

Maybe finally..he became a family man? Maybe not. He did his business from home like usual, in a relaxed manner.

Around 2PM, he drove to KLU with his matte green Mercedes-Benz AMG GT. He arrived and went straight to his destination..Professor Lannister or Tyrion Lannister’s office. He was greeted by Tyrion’s assistant, Shae.

Petyr smirks at this, because more than anyone..he knew that Shae has come a long way in reaching this stage of her life. Shae too, nodded in recognition, and she went to address Petyr’s arrival to Tyrion inside.

He don’t need to wait long. He came in to Tyrion’s room, filled with strewn books. At least they are books, not strewn clothes.

Just like he handled the dad, he’s using the same way to handles the son. Petyr sweetens his face and smiles. And even though uninvited, he sat down.

Tyrion is being himself, drinking to a stupor when he’s not teaching or fucking someone..or Shae..So Petyr started the conversation.

“Long time no see, friend. Still drunk as ever it seems.” he chuckled.

Tyrion grunted, in approval of the deprecating joke.

“I deserved to drink even more, since I’m a dwarf. Dwarfs in fairy tale drink a lot didn’t they?”

Petyr laughs at that. Tyrion’s sense of humor always sits well with him despite being a few years younger.

“But we’re not living in fairy tales Tyrion. I got news for you. Mark it as a warning.”

Petyr’s tone got serious at the end. And that caught Tyrion’s attention. Tyrion has always thought positively of him.

They have similar mindset and similar life experience. Almost similar at least. Only if Petyr’s side is the darkness then Tyrion is the white.

Other than Tyrion, for Petyr, only Varys can rival him in mind games. And Varys is a ‘gray’. Not even Tywin Lannister deserved a mention in his mind, that man’s eminence was long way gone in the drain, sinking lower as he aged.

Tyrion looks like he has been doused with water. He clears his mind and stand up to close the blinds. Then he sat, looking at Petyr with the most sober reflection he can muster.

“And what is your warning, dear friend?”

Petyr sighs and leans in closer to the desk to convey his meaning.

“You my friend..is living on a borrowed time. I highly advise that you..stay far away from Westeros as you can.”

Tyrion is conflicted. Staying away from Westeros is not an easy feat if you’re a Lannister. If he can, he don’t wish to be born at all if only it meant to be A DWARF.

“And why is that? Who is it?” Tyrion croaked.

Tyrion may hates Westeros and its society, but he surely don’t want to die. Learning the fact that somebody ordered his hit without him knowing the reason is..unthinkable. Petyr laid his back in dominance of an information.

“It has always been the old man that wants you dead. And now is no different.”

That did numbers on Tyrion more than Petyr thought. He pales and looks like almost retching. Seeing that, Petyr knew that he succeeded without trying that hard.

“Look, take Shae with you if you want. But stay away from Westeros. Go with Varys maybe..to Meereen or Volantis. Whichever that’s safer for you. As much as I hate Varys, I also admires him in the same value. And he adores you. He’ll keep you safe. I can help in locating also informing him of the situation that you’re in.”

Tyrion is still as stone. A bit uncomfortable at the mention of Varys. As he now KNEW why.

Varys was gone from Westeros few months back, because he was accused of killing someone. Maybe he did, but Tyrion believed that he didn’t. So..could it be that’s why his FATHER finally gave him the final straw?

Just because he opposed his judgement? What’s sure is he’s not staying to find out. He will leave.

And he trusts Petyr Baelish more than he trusts a Lannister, other than his older brother Jaime. His circle isn’t big, it’s Jaime, Varys, Petyr and Shae. But still, he decided to leave everything behind, his name, his job, his position, his wealth and he will only bring…Shae.

No, there will also be Bronn, his bodyguard and Bronn’s apprentice, Podrick. But Petyr did gave him some hope before he left. Hope for him that if things settled down, he could come back to Westeros, if possible bringing Varys too.

All they have to do is believe in him. Believes in Petyr Baelish. That’s what he said.

Petyr Baelish got his emotion on check when he came out of Tyrion’s office. He knew it well that Tywin got his men all over Westeros. It’s good to be careful despite he knew at least Shae won’t betray him or anything.

But yes, she would betray someone..just not him. That fact is well known to Petyr too, who’s it that she’s gonna betray. And he don’t care, as long the blood is not on his hands.

It shows on his phone that it’s 2.45PM when he reached his car nearby. So he text Bran that he had reached the campus. Bran instructed on where he is right now, and Petyr picked him up.

Not difficult, since Petyr himself is an alumni. Not much has changed despite the years it seems. If Bran is anyway impressed with his ride, he didn’t show any as he got in without any expression on his face.

Petyr can’t tell, but he’s willing to give it some time. For Petyr, everyone is hiding something and with practiced eyes even the smallest of details will show you the whole picture. And he’s in no rush to know a certain Brandon Stark, the second one he had known in his whole life.

Petyr smiles. In his eyes, he can see that Bran is a tall and lean teenager. His skin is fair, not getting too much sun.

A type that spend one’s day indoors and read books. He reminded Petyr of himself, and that made him chuckled, realizing it. Bran eyed him curiously.

“What’s so funny?”

Petyr shrugged and smiles again while his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel driving carefully.

“You reminded me of myself..when I was around your age..and I found that is the FUNNIEST fact ever.”

“And why’s that?” Bran asked.

“You were..named after your uncle, Brandon Stark..and that..let us just say that we were very different from each other and we have..a certain kind of history.” Petyr explained.

Petyr can see Bran from the corner of his eyes. Bran is silent after that, just nodded once. What’s in the boy’s mind, he wondered.

It wasn’t a long drive to Harrenhal in a fast car. And his car IS fast. Petyr flashes his winning smile again once they arrived.

“Welcome to my ancestral home, Harrenhal, the Fingers. This is Mia, my helper here. And Mia, this is my nephew, Bran.”

Mia smiles and nodded.

“Welcome home, Mr Baelish, and welcome to Harrenhal, Mr Bran.”

Again, Bran looks like he’s not impressed. But he did responded to Mia.

“Just call me Bran. It’s ok.”

“Then I shall call you that.”

Mia took their jacket and coat to hang them. She also addressed Petyr a question.

“Should I prepare anything, Mr Baelish?”

Petyr nodded while replying.

“Yes, prepare some tea and maybe some snacks along with it. Bring them to my study.”

Bran looks at him.

“I thought you said a library?”

Petyr chuckled, as he leads Bran climbing the stairs to the third floor.

“My study..also my library..I do my works there, reads there, and sometimes meet people there. Only important people though. So, considered yourself lucky, boy.”

“Oh..I thought you got a separate HUGE library. I totally can see it as that, as you have your wealth with you.” Bran said.

Petyr stopped, his right arm close to his waist, facing Bran that’s walking next to him only at a lower angle. Eyeing the boy now, as Bran too stopped walking, looking him directly on his eyes. Their eyes are level and the boy is not afraid.

“Are you mocking me?”

Bran straightens his body.

“People of your stature and wealth often brags and flaunts their wealth. I found no fault in my earlier judgement. I’m sure you would agree that is something to be expected. And my first impression of you left me so..also..I don’t think you would mind my poor attempt of joking just now.”

Petyr laughs. A belly laughter that he rarely got out.

“And you got it right in one go. Rich people do like to brag, and I’m no exception. But please..do not joke like that in a social function with lots of OTHER rich people. That would be..a disaster.”

They continue walking and Bran can be seen smiling at his counter. That’s some astute observation by the young one, indeed. And he’s someone that’s forward in his approach also not offended if others do the same.

Interesting, he seems more like Petyr himself rather than his namesake. They reached their destination, and Petyr deliberately opened the door to his study with a flourish.

“Come inside, young one. Forgive me for a modest library.” he said with a mocking tone and he bowed low.

Bran smiled. His eyes betrayed their excited glints as they flits around taking in the sight of his study. Petyr smirks at that.

Bookish people think alike, truly.

“Please, have a seat anywhere you want.”

But Bran is not listening to him. The boy’s eyes were fixed to something. His chess set.

It’s his specially commissioned Medieval Westeros Chess Set. This extraordinary chess set was made by Qyburn of Red Keep, and it carries the essence of Westeros during the medieval times. The pieces from the set are 15 cm tall each, three dimensional and extremely detailed.

Each one is made of solid bronze, and plated with 24 karat gold and silver. The board itself is made of onyx embedded with gold and silver as well.

He chuckles at Bran’s awed reaction.

“Made by Qyburn of Red Keep. The best in his field, which is..the art of creating things. Also an intriguing artist I should say.” Petyr said, then he sat on one of the chairs.

The one for the black pieces. He gestured to the empty seat of his adversary, the white pieces.

“Want to play? Or would you rather be reading books, there might be some books that’s to your interest.” Petyr offered.

He didn’t expect Bran to seat himself down, without any hesitation on the boy’s face. Mya came in with their drinks and snacks, she put it on a coffee table nearby and quietly leave.

“The pieces are so detailed. I noticed that it’s symbolic.” Bran said and sniffs.

The reason he said that is, the white king’s head is a Baratheon’s stag, the queen is a Lannister’s lion. And the bishops are Tyrell’s roses, the knights are Stark’s wolfs also the rooks are the dragons of Targaryen. Meanwhile, the black pieces are not adorned as such.

Only difference is the black king’s head. A mockingbird. His mockingbird.

Petyr smiles and prepares himself for a battle.

“I’m an ambitious man. Ambitious in real life and even in chess. So the chess pieces represented what I believe in.” he swept over the pieces in general.

“And you put yourself, a mockingbird on the black pieces’ king. My guess is that you’re ready for any circumstances as you did not put any house’s symbol as your pieces’ head.” Bran deduced.

“Not really. I have people that I trust to play the roles. Only I preferred them..to be unnamed and mobile. Things could change and I’m not into the sentiment of loyalty unless to few..that had proved that they’re loyal to me first.” Petyr shrugged.

Offering a little insights to how his mind work. He didn’t mind, to gain you need to give however little.

“Me before you. The view of a Machiavellian, surely.” Bran said while moving his first piece, pawn to E5.

“I don’t think myself as the villain. I just think that I should take care of myself first before others. More to the highest consciousness of survival instinct.” he moved his pawn to E4 to block Bran’s.

“My family values honesty and honor. I thought I’m the same.” Bran moved his knight to F3.

Petyr creased his eyebrows while looking at Bran.

“You thought you’re the same? Means not anymore?” he mirrors Bran’s move taking out his knight to C6.

“I can see things. The past, present and future. Though I can’t control it. You may believe this or not, it doesn’t matter to me.” Bran brought his bishop to C4.

He’s perplexed. What the hell that he’s hearing? But he decided to indulged the boy, for now.

“And that bring us to..?” he moved his bishop to C5.

“It came to me as dreams. And high proportion of it were the past and the rarest was the future. People that I know or sometimes strangers.” Bran shrugged and moves his rook and king for a castling.

“I took some History and Local Lore classes when I was in KLU. There was some interesting lore about such ability. I believe that it was called as The Sights. Lore and tales are to keep history interesting, Bran.” he moved his another knight to F6.

“I will ignore that, because what I’m going to say now matters more. I saw you, uncle Petyr. Your past, present and the future. Snippets of it. So I KNOW.” Bran moves a pawn one square forward to D3.

Petyr is going to move his piece. He found he grips the piece tighter, as HE HATES this kind of talk. Mystics are so unreal, he came to regret bringing this boy into his house.

He feels like he should punch Bran. But he don’t. So he moves for a castling.

“Let’s unwind. Some tea and biscuits?” Petyr offered, gritting his teeth.

“Just tea is fine.” Bran said and moves his queen to E2.

Petyr pours himself and Bran some tea and got back to their unfinished business. He gave Bran the tea and sips his a little, contemplating.

“And what you meant to say is..?” a pawn moves forward to D6.

“I can change the future and the present, with some suggestion. So I’m going to suggest something to you. And I hope you can give it your highest consideration.” another pawn to C3.

Is he threatening me?

“What is your suggestion then?” a slide of Petyr’s rook to E8.

Bran moves his rook too, to D1.

“My fate is deeply intertwined with what you’re planning currently, uncle Petyr. You can call my action as my own wish of survival, if you will. So, I BEG of you, whatever you got in your plan for Winterfell, SAVE ME.”

Petyr is so done, he felt like he was being fucked over. By a theorist or just a loony baloney? So, he stopped playing.

“I think you came to look over my book collections? This is not it, so let us move over and discuss lighter things, shall we?”

Bran didn’t move, despite Petyr is already standing. His face is a mix of everything so it look..confused or lost. Then the boy recovered.

“I told you, I saw you. So I KNOW you. Let me offer you some information that you could use. To prove that I CAN see everything.” Bran said, his seated body facing Petyr.

Petyr is at lost for words. Should he call Lothor to send this boy back to KLU? Or should he really punch this shit and be done about it, maybe apologize later?

“I’ll start then. I’ll give you three things. Of the past, present and future. I KNEW what happened to you that made what you are now.” Bran said, while swiftly standing in front of Petyr such as challenging him.

He also suddenly bunched his palm on Petyr’s clothes, right up his chest. What the fuck?!

“So I KNEW what that dagger did underneath this clothes. A fact that is known only to you, uncle Brandon, the Citadel’s surgeon, my mother, my aunt, uncle Edmure, granduncle Brynden and grandfather Hoster. Mind you 3 of these are dead and none of these people that lives will tell me, sure you know that.”

Petyr is shook. His scar. The boy is right, nobody but the ones mentioned knew about it.

Petyr NEVER disclosed it to anybody, and anybody else that knew about the fight between him and Brandon would know so little about the event. He’s silent, just following Bran with his eyes. He’s not sure what to feel or think right now.

“The present is..Not sure if this count as the present but I’m going to tell you anyway. Your current dealings with the Lannisters will cause an accident at Winterfell, the one which will involves me and not in your plan. That’s why I’m here. To save myself from any bodily harm that will directly affect my future.” Bran is at ease now, looking almost smug to Petyr’s silence.

He continues.

“The future is the complex one. Your choices will matter so things could still change but if according to what you’re planning now, you will have a son in two years. Despite what you believe in parenting, you DO want this baby.”

Petyr pales. He sat down on one of the chair nearby the fireplace now. WHAT THE FUCK?!

It’s ridiculous. But..believable. Oh fuck!

Petyr tries his best to recover. He hopes that he did. When he talks, he mustered all his energy to appear sane.

“I can accept your..deduction of the past..or your manipulation of the present..but the future is the most laughable! I would be 45 in two years. And Lysa maybe can still get pregnant..but she had miscarried too many times before that I don’t think I want to subject her to such horror anymore. So that lie..is impossible!” Petyr sputtered.

He can’t believe this. He won’t.

“Oh..I didn’t say that it would be from aunt Lysa. I didn’t mention any name.” Bran smiled.

A wicked smile, to Petyr’s eyes right now.

“I trust that I have achieved my goal. See you at Winterfell tomorrow, uncle Petyr. I REALLY REALLY hope that you can save me. But…can you send me to back to KLU now?” he asked sheepishly.

Is it possible to just go crazy right now? On a rampage? Maybe burns this house along with this crazy boy with him?

No. He need to think. He need to prove this boy is WRONG!

He eyes Bran now. What the hell, he’s just gonna ask. Fuck.

“With who?” he asked again, truly curious now.

“With someone who you have always loved.” Bran replied cryptically.

Fuck. Fuck. He’s gonna fuck somebody that maybe will accidentally got pregnant with his baby?

Will it be Ros? Fuck Ros ain’t mother material either. Fuckkkk.

It’s finally time for Winterfell and what Petyr about to do. Yesterday, he shakily called Lothor to send Bran to his college. He took some time to gain control over his bearings and sense of self.

He knew Lothor got questions, once he got back from sending Bran. But he dismissed his friend, saying that he’s fine. Maybe just some kind of a fever due to the changing of the season.

Winter is coming. Petyr knew that. But what matters most now is, which path will he take from now?

Before he left for Winterfell, he gave his instructions to his men, those at Winterfell and those who are not. He somehow felt like..he’s giving his last words or something..like a will..and that somehow made him sentimental. He’s right, he’s having a fever for the changing season.

It gotta be that. And nothing else. They departs for Winterfell at 9AM.

Petyr let Robin skipped school for the day, honestly it’s not the boy have any hope in that matter. Jon informed Petyr the night before that the young Starks will leave King’s Landing a bit earlier than they intended since Arya’s and Bran’s classes were canceled, so Jon will take a half day from his work. They will probably leave around 2PM.

It can usually take around 5 hours by car. Petyr’s car, a black Mercedes-Benz E-Class, can reach Winterfell in 3-4 hours if there’s no traffic while getting out of King’s Landing. He’s driving with Lysa sitting next to him, too happy to notice her husband’s expressions.

Robin is in the back seat, quiet and listening to music through his earphones, like most teenagers do. But Petyr is a little relieved though, seeing Lysa being happy since so long. He hates Lysa, true.

But only since she became crazy and unhinged. The lost of of their child in her womb 4 years ago did that (Petyr’s and Lysa’s supposedly first baby since they got married). She’s just never the same, overbearing and jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY THINK THE CHESS PIECES ARE COOL! THERE ARE SIMILAR CHESS PIECES IRL! VENICE/MEDIEVAL SOMETHING..I DON'T REMEMBER LOL


	13. BIRD'S EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS MORE ABOUT BRAN'S EXPOSURE OF HIS MYSTERY POWER TO PETYR. AND HIS MOTIVATION DOING SUCH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ABOUT LAST CHAPTER, MISTER JOHN IS A REFERENCE TO AIDAN GILLEN'S MOVIE TITLED AS SUCH. LOOK IT UP!

##  "Like birds of a feather."

* * *

Before that, Petyr based their relationship as something with mutual benefits. Not love, just deep compassion and understanding, from his point of view of course. He KNEW Lysa loves him, but..he loved Catelyn.

Could it be that Catelyn will be the mother of his future unborn son? Impossible, right? She would be in her 50s in another 2 years!

He uncomfortably fidgets during his drive, but nobody noticed. They promised to have lunch at Winterfell. Catelyn called Lysa last night to set it up.

If he can, he wants to try to keep the promise. Not for impressing Cat or anything..he just needs to see Winterfell in person. The earlier the better, maybe.

For the sake of his plans. He sighs, maybe for Bran too. He’s still a little confused.

But maybe, if he managed to save Bran in whatever it will be.., the boy will be of some use to him in later times? He hopes so, as he hates bad investment. They arrived at their destination just shortly after 1PM.

Catelyn is happily welcoming them. She hugs Lysa and Robin tightly. A small smile and nod to Petyr.

Ned shook his hand in a friendly warm manner. But Sansa is right, despite being in the same season as the rest of Westeros, the North is colder. Petyr involuntarily shuddered.

And Ned Stark laughed at the sight.

“Colder in the north, huh? Come inside then, it’s warmer. We will set up lunch. Bet you’re hungry!”

His voice is a booming kind. To loud for Petyr’s taste, but he hold it in. He can do that at least.

Being inside is indeed warmer. Their coats and jackets were taken by the Starks’ maid, Mordane. They were led by Ned himself, to the dining room.

Lysa and Catelyn is already inseparable. Robin and Petyr were left to awkwardly fend for themselves against the tall burly man, Ned’s conversation. Where Robin is inadequate, Petyr tries his best to be friendly to the man that replaced his brother in marrying Catelyn.

They ate their lunch in a pleasant mood. Like they ACTUALLY forgot the past. Like whatever happened don’t matter at all.

During their lunch, Petyr’s phone vibrated, a text came in. He excused himself saying that it’s work.

“Everything’s settled and on place since early this morning. Me and Theon are already at Mockingbird. We left McAuliffes in Winterfell, as instructed to.”

“Ok, good job. Lay low for a bit. Make use of him in anything at Mockingbird while you can.”

“Got it. He’s been doing great with the boys at the job in Winterfell just now, so maybe he can get in for harder tasks next time. He’s suspicious of everything, but he’ll get used to it, I think.”

“Good, teach him our way Osmund. I’ll be busy for two days, so if anything for me, get it to Lothor or Olyvar.”

Petyr stop texting Osmund. He looks around. Not into luxuries, it seems this Mr Stark.

But he got back to his phone, nothing to look anyway. This time, he calls Alby.

Alby McAuliffe answered within three rings.

“Yes.”

“You’ve settled in?” Petyr asked, slightly whispering.

“Yes.”

“Anything of note?”

“Not really, we’ll be farmhands. Perfect access.” Alby replied.

“Good, be on the ready. I’ll contact you later.”

“Got it.”

And the conversation ended at the perfect time that they all came out from the dining room. Ned Stark came up to him, smiling his friendly smile again. Petyr mirrored his smile.

“Let us get your things to your rooms. Then maybe we can do something of note. We don’t want a to be a bad host!” he laughed.

Petyr laughs with him, for the sake of appearance. They were brought to their room by the Starks. Meanwhile, Mordane led Robin to his room, a lower floor from where they were at, maybe at the same floor as the children’s rooms.

Winterfell is spacious, consisted of three floors, stone mansion. But it’s sparsely decorated..and not screaming of..wealth at all. Their room is only two rooms away from the main room of Ned and Cat.

That could be..uncomfortable, Petyr thought.

“We’ll leave you to unpack or anything. Then you can come to the living room downstairs. Don’t worry, Winterfell is big, but you won’t get lost. And in the rare case that you do, Mordane and her girls can help you, whoever you found.”

Ned chuckled. He thinks he’s funny. So Petyr nods to him.

“Sure, see you later Ned.”

Petyr smiled and closes the door, Lysa is already inside and has started unpacking their few bags.

He hugs her from behind, as lovingly as he can managed to without showing his real expression. From his little show of affection, he earned a kiss from a giggling Lysa.

“Shush, darling. We are only two rooms away!”

Lysa giggled again, being lovey dovey with her husband, hanging on his neck.

“Do you think they can hear us? Could it be they put us so near to them..just to spy on us at night?”

She purposely bites him on his neck, while kissing him. That made him gasped, and put his hands on her waist, laughing.

“Honey, you CAN’T. We should just unpack and get down. They must be waiting for us.”

He softly cups her face, while smiling.

“We will have all the time for ourselves later, for now we need to show our face and be such a dignified guest. You said you misses her, your sister. So we shouldn’t annoy her by keeping her waiting, like how we did when we’re 15, being naughty kids skipping school at Riverrun.”

Lysa looks at him dreamily. Her hands on his face, lovingly.

“You’re so handsome, being bad. But you’re still very handsome when you’re being JUST the nice Petyr. And I love you for that, for both of you, all sides of you.”

Petyr smiles at that. And he put his one hand on her waist, another on her back. Pushing her slightly to kiss her.

She maybe thought of it as lovely. But..he opened his eyes, and stares blankly at the window behind her. That display being done, he offers her his hand.

“Let’s go down, we will unpack later. We didn’t bring much anyway.”

And Lysa beams to that, as expected. He got her in his palm. Since..they were..13, he guessed.

They came down with EVERYONE already waiting for them, including Robin. He wants to make an excuse, anything. But Lysa stopped him by speaking first.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Not much to unpack, but it was just Petyr decided to be NAUGHTY a little.”

She chuckled, like she’s not at fault at all. Petyr just shrugged. Robin rolled his eyes.

Ned laughed knowingly and..Petyr saw..that Cat flinched at her sister’s statement. Why though? Was her unhappy in any way being married to Ned?

That being dropped, they are heading out. For a farm tour! Weirdly, Robin is excited.

The Starks are into mixed farming, which they grow crops suitable to the colder weather of the North while also rearing animals. They raise the animals all year long while planting the vegetables according to its suitable season. Currently, their crops are of mustard greens, lettuce and spinach.

Meanwhile, scallions will be added on during the winter season. Petyr’s slightly amazed, as this type of farming reduces the risk of making losses due to poor weather conditions. If the crops are not doing well, animals on the farm are still a good source of food and money.

Furthermore, animals provide the manure farmers need to improve soil fertility for crops to grow and increase yield. Their farm is very very big (2000 acres/8.0937128 km2), it consists of other smaller farms in one area. It’s more to that they provide the lands and expertise for other smaller farmers to grow their crops also their animals then they get a cut of the profit.

JUST inheriting few lands from her grandfather is what Sansa said to him and that is obviously a downplay. It’s also a good business acumen from Ned Stark to made it this big. Petyr silently praised the man under his breath.

The animals they keep are those suitable to the cold. There are horses, cattle, sheep, goats and ALPACAS. Robin is the most excited as he have never seen one before.

Lysa is loving how cute the animal is. Petyr likes it as much they do, apparently as he’s reminded of the Fingers. In the southern parts of Westeros, the Fingers is of the colder climate so they have sheep also horses but not ALPACAS though!

Few differences between the North and the Fingers are that in the Fingers, the farming is of smaller scale also fishing as the locals other source of income. Now all that has changed though. And it was Petyr that made it happened.

Moving on, Petyr can also see that the Starks also have pens of pigs (Mangalitsa), a huge area turned into burrow farming of the rabbits, coops filled with cold hardy fowls such as chickens (Australops, Dominiques and Langshans), also ducks and geese. Combining their worth mentally, Petyr’s astounded. Like hell, they can swim in money if they just WANTED to!

He now have to acknowledged that it’s a fact that, Stark is the richest family in the North. And what do the richest men have in common most of the time, anywhere in the world? They would always have SOMEBODY that lurks for a little bit of the wealth they have, Petyr thought.

If according to Theon’s story, Petyr knew just who. Speak of the devil. Ned is introducing him to the man himself.

“Ah, here is my farm steward..or I think you would be more familiar with the term ‘farm manager’, Petyr. This is Roose Bolton. Roose, meet my brother in-law, Petyr Baelish.”

Brother in-law. He hates that. He hated it even more that Ned calls him with his name, Petyr.

Sensitivity trigger aside, he smiles. And the man did the small, more to a nod kind of smile.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Petyr Baelish.”

Petyr didn’t know what else to say other than that, for now.

“Hey, nice to meet you too. I’m Roose Bolton. I uh..handle some things here, like Ned said.”

He nodded after he said that. And nothing else being exchanged between them. Their tour was concluded, with excitement from both Robin and Lysa.

Their faces were flushed with it, maybe also due to the colder winds than what they’ve ever experienced. Petyr’s face is with gentle affability, friendly. Ned noted that and approached him.

“I’m glad all of you enjoyed the tour. Nothing much really. Also Petyr…”

His arm now on Petyr’s shoulder as he continues.

“I’m happy to finally meet you. You look like a decent man. Cat told me about..what happened between you and Brandon long time ago..and I want to say that I’m sorry on his behalf, he’s my brother and all..”

Petyr stopped him there. He eyes Cat too and he can see that her eyes are on him, but then she pretends to look at Robin and Lysa.

“Look, like you said, it has been a long time and I don’t want to talk about it. Let us move on..and starts anew. I’m here now. So do Lysa and Robin. Let us..make the best of things, yeah?”

Now it’s Petyr that put his arm on Ned’s shoulder, mirroring his earlier posture. Ned sighed his relieve. Why he’s the one that who is feeling guilty?

It should have been Brandon and Brandon is dead. There was also Cat who didn’t stop him at all, but of course he can see that she still felt like she’s NOT GUILTY about such things that happened between all of them in the past. They continue their way back to the house, mood cordial as the day is inching closer to night.

Petyr took a look at his watch, it’s 6PM. Winterfell should be preparing for dinner now. Also, THEY should be here soon.

Around an hour later, they arrived. The young Starks from King’s Landing. Jon is with his usual somber expression, Sansa with her hidden surprise to tell, Bran with his happiness in seeing Petyr, Arya as her aloof self also with..Dany Targaryen in tow.

This is Petyr’s first time actually seeing the girl, Jon’s girlfriend. He didn’t expect her to be in Winterfell too. Now that’s too stuffy for him.

Because his plan is doing well..his snitching..got the Lannisters here..Oops, Baratheons here, he noted his slips only in his mind.

Petyr also noted that only Sansa and Bran faces changed. She tried her best to hide her discomfort, while Bran is becoming even more eager to..what? Talk?

Discuss with him? About what he said at Harrenhal? That can wait, Petyr thought while he too hides his plans close to his chest.

### SANSA VI

She’s shocked. To see her ex, Joffrey smirking at her once she arrived to Winterfell from King’s Landing. They have been waiting for her, her dad said while smiling.

OF COURSE, she never told their parents that they broke up, because her dad and his dad are great friends after all. BUT what the hell he’s doing here? Even his WHOLE family is here?

Luckily not his whole extended family is here. But still..OH FUCK. This gonna get BUMPY as shit.

There are so many people at Winterfell tonight, that it seems like a feast in old times. They even need to bring out another table, to seat everybody. Somehow, the Baratheons being present like it was expected by her father, because the food is lavish and enough to feed everyone.

Her father is not the type to be extra, so she wondered at that. Does he knew that his best friend is coming over? Does Mr Baratheon informed him so?

Why now though, it’s not some conventional holiday times like when he always do come over. And being her, she tried her hardest not to be obvious. Of her discomfort, hatred also the questions about WHAT he was gonna do to her that night.

It’s hard, since he was seated NEXT to her during their dinner. Together on the adults table, or..couples table as it can be seen. Because this table consist of Ned and Cat, Robert and Cersei, Petyr and Lysa also Jon and Dany.

Meanwhile, Robb became the impromptu leader of the younger children’s table despite being much much older. Both Robb and Jon is the same age of 26, despite what most people believe, Jon is actually 2 months older. Plus bringing his girlfriend over earned him the right to be seated in the adult’s table, to Robb’s chagrin.

During the dinner, both Ned and Jon is at the head of the table’s end. Catelyn is on Ned’s right and Lysa, Petyr then Dany is on the same row. Meanwhile, Robert is on Ned’s left and next to him is Cersei, Joffrey and lastly is Sansa herself.

At another table, the head is Robb. To his right is Arya with Robin and Rickon. Also to his left is Bran with Myrcella and Tommen.

Sansa noticed that the seating is with the purpose of setting up Arya with Robin also Bran with Myrcella. Whose plan is it? Her mother?

Her father? Or both? Not to care about that, in the moment.

As she’s in so much distress due to the monster next to her, but she don’t know what to do. She’s thinking deeply while eating slowly and in small portion, then she suddenly felt a hand’s creeping on her right thigh. Her body maybe shows composure, but her eyes are darting in panic.

It’s Joffrey hand! Then she saw his eyes, deep green with a mix of stormy gray by the lights. He’s looking at her.

She decided that he could help, and what she’s about to do is her only way out from Joff’s grip. So she scooted her chair a bit, extending her long leg so that her left leg..can reach..him, nudging him from his ankle? to his calf? frantically but her movement is not obvious to others. At first he ignored her, just silently eating.

So she tried again after a few seconds, less panic but softer instead. Like coaxing him into action. He’s looking at her now, with his not too obvious unless you look carefully (which Sansa do now, desperately) confused look.

PLEASE don’t take it as flirting. PLEASE don’t, she thought. HELP!

She sent something sort of a telepathic message with her pleading eyes. Petyr’s eyes are like a falcon then he smiles while drinking his water, so he noticed Joffrey hand she thought. After that Petyr clears his throat and said.

“Sansa, don’t you have something to tell to your parents?”

Petyr smiles, providing an opening for her, as Joffrey hurriedly pull his hand back and looking elsewhere while casually leaning to his mother’s side instead. PRICK. Sansa recovers and clears her throat too, getting ready for her surprise to her parents.

She flashes her best smile and channels her excitement on the news, and said. 

“Mom, dad, you knew I just got a job right? Guess where it is?” 

Ned, Robert, Cersei and Catelyn look confused. Meanwhile, Petyr and Lysa that knew about it chuckled, also Sansa can see that Joff is annoyed with Petyr’s casual intervention of his leeching of her.

Sansa continues.

“I got a job somewhere famous you know..That’s HOW I first met uncle Petyr..”

Sansa smirks at him. And he replied with his own, knowingly. Their responses are funny, to her.

Her dad laughed and clap his hands loud while her mother looks happy but there’s also something else..could it be about the gossip that Marge told her about? There’s also Robert and Cersei. Robert Baratheon is having the same reaction as her dad, and Cersei is plastering her fake smile over her face.

How does Sansa knew it was fake? Because Cersei hates her. She’s more inclined to Margaery and she hates Sansa even more since they became friends.

And Joff’s face is..smiling? What does it meant? Something is going on, she noted, planning to find out what later on.

But for now, she just want the dinner to be fast tracked to something else. Something that’s not Joffrey-centric. Or someone, as she eyes her uncle.

But her dad got her attention again as he said something intended to her and Petyr.

“I’m happy you got the job, Sansa. And I hope it’s by merit.”

He smiled, almost apologetically? But Petyr hurried to reply.

“Oh no worries about that. Her credentials are great. I don’t even look twice and just hired her. Only in the meet-up then I saw who she is and noticed her beautiful face..”

His eyes are twinkling while he said that, looking at Sansa. She saw that some people at the table scowled at that especially Joff. Then he continues.

“I only mean that..she looks very much like Catelyn when she’s younger..so I instantly made the connection.”

He covered, Sansa thought. Why is that? Does everyone on this table knew about the gossip?

Both Robert and Cersei scoffed at Petyr’s explanation, meanwhile Cat and Lysa have stony expressions. So, EVERYONE knew about it.. That’s just..awkward AF.

The rest of the dinner went by with a blur in her memory. And Joffrey didn’t touch her anymore. They also didn’t make much conversation and she’s relieved of that.

It’s sometime around 9PM and most of the adults are on their own businesses. The younger ones are together (Bran, Myrcella, Robin, Tommen and Rickon) in the family room they got, like a living room only smaller than the main one used to accept guests. They are playing Uno and being such a riot.

For Rickon, since he’s young and a chatterbox, that’s to be expected. But Bran being loud? He must be on a roll tonight, Sansa thought.

She left the room and went to hers instead, to refresh herself. And on her way, at one of the balcony, she found him on his phone speaking to someone. She tiptoes behind him, planning for a surprise.

As she’s nearing him, he turns around at the perfect moment..and she bumped straight into him…nose first. Despite he’s being not a big man, the sudden impact made her a bit dizzy so she chuckles at that.

“Sansa!”

He chides her while chuckling too and trying to take a look at her if she hurts herself anywhere.

“And what are you doing Sweetling, skulking around behind an innocent old man?”

Sweetling. That pleased her immensely. Only if he knew.

Maybe he did knew? Oh hells. Calm down, betch.

“Oh, I just saw you as a perfect target for a prank from behind..I almost succeeded..”

She faked a sigh. And he grins..his grin is so..weirdly mesmerizing?

“Oh? You like to do things from behind? Is that what you’re implying, Sweetling?”

OMG. NOT THAT. She blushes.

He chuckled, darkly this time. Then he touches her face, his thumb softly lingers on her cheek while titling her face a little.

“Did he touched you, back at the dinner? That’s why you’ve been _‘playing footsie’_ with me, under the table? I thought you’re flirting with me.”

He joked at first then his expression turns serious, while rubbing her cheek with his thumb, soothingly. She blushes again as the embarrassing moment flashes in her mind, also it’s because..it felt good. The feeling of his thumb on her skin, also his concerns on thing that happened with Joff.

She almost cried at that. The attention that he has shown for her is so..liberating somehow, as she always have to check herself when with others, constantly judged as one of the daughter of ‘the traditional Ned Stark’ . There is Marge, but..Marge is not here or there when things happened with Joff so far..so..so..she can only counts on him and he made sure that she can do that, leaning on him.

Her sullen expression that she can’t control on her face explains it all. He didn’t have to ask much. He’s doing THAT shocked her but she love the fuzz of it as he hugged her tight and said in his whispering voice.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t noticed sooner. I’m also sorry that you have to face that, sitting next to him and holding it in..if I can..I won’t let him touch you anymore..not even a finger..but…”

She gets out of his hug. To chastise him.

“No, you helped, uncle Petyr! More than anything I could hoped for. Thank you, really!”

She almost shouts. It could sound like an argument if somebody were to overheard them right now. He didn’t reply, he just looks at her.

With his deep eyes, penetrating her like arrows. She too became quiet as she drowns in it, magnetized. It feels like forever.

Before a cough caught both of them by surprise. It’s..Bran. Sansa awkwardly separates herself from him further and bid the man goodbye also goodnight, despite the night is still early and she’s not even sleepy.

She hurries to her room, not looking back at all.

### BRAN I

He can see that his uncle have the look that he’s debating with himself, should he topple him or not. So Bran smirks at that knowingly why. It’s actually fun for him to see the man like that, but he don’t know why it’s so amusing, like it’s a game for him.

“You’ve been busy it seems, uncle.”

He started, with a smirk on his lips also his arms crossed close to his body, smugly walking nearer to Petyr.

3 words was said by him. WHAT THE FUCK? And Bran giggled at that before replying.

“Did I just interrupted something? Oh I’m sorry..I planned to do it earlier, really..but I kinda enjoyed the Uno game just now.”

The man in front of him recovers and control himself, he can see. Then they engage in a conversation.

“So, here you are. Want to tell me more about these..memory travel or whatever fucking magic you did back then?”

Aggressive. His hate on the subject is apparent. He must have hated the scar secret thingy that Bran pulled on him.

Bran now put his hands on the balcony’s deck and..stretches..while talking.

“I’ll ignore your insult just now. Firstly, I can’t tell things in details to you..because…Even I knew very little, in snippets like a movie trailer of sorts..something like that. Secondly, I discovered that things in the future best not to be messed directly..by my hands just like I said, I can only suggests things..and I’ve never done it before, being involved in the things I saw that could happen in the future…”

He explained casually before he got cut.

“But you’re being involved now. Why? And why me?”

Bran looks at Petyr, blankly.

“Because I’ve never seen myself die in any other people’s memory before. And I’ve seen it in yours, soon will materialized if YOU don’t stop it. Also..who’s better than you to stop it since it was you that STARTED all these CHAOS?”

Petyr smirked at that.

“Excuse me? What are you talking about? I got no dirt on my hands. I just seized the moment, nothing more and nothing less.”

Feigning ignorance, shrugging his shoulders. Bran bristled at that. But he calms himself.

What can anger do? Dealing with people like him requires wit, knowledge and finesse. So Bran smiles, being his best.

There are things he learned when he saw what he saw. He learns to adapt people’s skills, through learning from whatever part of the memory he saw. He studied their ways, bad also good.

Whichever he can pick up from his short time dreaming. But the man in front of him, is the first person that he’s seen it all. And he..he felt like he was there and he was him..as Petyr Baelish..it was absurd.

He can’t make sense of it, but since he started dreaming, nothing much makes sense anyway. So, he continues while smiling. Also mirroring Petyr’s posture.

Easy and friendly. Like a smokescreen to a disaster. He can do that, he thought.

He can do more as he had learned, HIS WAY.

“My dear uncle, you wanted to be a king right? I meant, we are maybe not in middle ages, but you DO want to be that..A KING. In a sense..”

He started and he can see from the corner of his eyes, that the man showed no sign of being affected. Calm and control, in his usual way. But it’s ok, Bran believes in himself, he can do this.

INHALE, EXHALE and ATTACK.

“I can help you with that. You like to do deals and in those, you like to be the person that decides. So, I will offer and you’ll decide. I offer you my loyalty and my service in..the matter that you call MAGIC. I’ve told you about it, what I knew so that counts as proof.”

Petyr snorted.

“And you said you can’t control it. You didn’t even understand it most of the time! How can you be so sure that you can be useful to me? I HATE BAD INVESTMENT, and right now..that’s you.”

INHALE. EXHALE and ATTACK again.

“Then I’ll give you another..information. A freebies I think they’re called?”

Not stopping for breath, just straight to the point for better impact.

“You’ll die, uncle Petyr. If you don’t change things now. Do you want to die, uncle Petyr? I know I don’t want to die, that’s why I’m here, doing this deal with you. But, what about you?”

Silence. He’s thinking, weighing his options. Then he speaks.

“Ever heard of high risk and high return? That’s what I’m doing now, and that’s what I’ve been doing since..then. I don’t care if I die..so why does it matters now? Goodnight, Bran. Your deal had just failed. I’m not biting.”

Exasperated now, Bran moved to block his way and grabs the neck of his shirt. He’s doing thing in a purely emotional way not in control of himself anymore, failed to mimic the man’s usual poise.

“SHE’S GOING TO KILL YOU! WITH THE DAGGER THAT YOU BOUGHT AND HIDES IN YOUR LOFT WHICH IS OF COURSE THE SAME DAGGER THAT MY UNCLE USED TO ALMOST KILLED YOU THE FIRST TIME. ONLY IN THE FUTURE, WHERE HE FAILED, SHE’S GOING TO SUCCEED.”

Bran is shaking in rage, his hands still clutching the man’s shirt.

“I maybe can’t stop or change much as there will be much more deaths than just ours. But I need to try, this time. At least I can say that I’ve tried..YOU maybe don’t have any conscience and prepared to lose everything or everyone, but I’m NOT!”

Bran let go of Petyr’s shirt also pushed him against the wall, accidentally. The man’s body thudded against the wall and he just straightened his shirt, correcting it on his neck. He also walks away, but he left only after saying something to Bran as his reply.

“Then, you should do better BRANDON STARK. Tell me WHAT YOU SAW then I’LL DECIDE.”

He’s in his room now. In tears on his bed, in a fetal position. He will lose everyone at this rate, not only his life.

He’ll lose his parents, his siblings also the few friends he ever got. He cried to his sleep, then to his surprise…he dreams…of him again. This time it’s further back in time.

The man looks different..he’s so young. Even younger than Bran, or Rickon, he guessed. He’s so small.

Like a fragile little bird. He even looks smaller than the younger uncle Edmure. Bran knew it’s uncle Edmure, he just knew.

Uncle Edmure was only 7 yet he looks stronger than the other boy. Naughty, cheeky but also have this cruel side..? Uncle Edmure called the other boy, Littlefinger.

To mock him or as a term of endearment? Or both? Bran saw everything, how his grandfather was nice to the child yet set a line.

Like the boy..don’t deserved to be there? The younger girls were nice to him, but his mother..yes Bran’s mother was the sweetest. She’s 17, and she took a good care of the boy.

She even sew him some clothes. Then the time suddenly shifts. He’s just a bit older now, and she did what to him?

Touches him? She kissed him! Are they dating?

What’s his mother doing?! He’s a child! Maybe 13 or..15?!

Aunt Lysa..aunt Lysa saw that..and she..cried? She likes him? Loves him?

Wants him for herself? The time shifted again. It’s the fight.

His uncle Brandon went to grab something somewhere else while the boy was already beaten, he’s down in a bloody heap, punched to a mess. His uncle came back with the dagger! Bran can’t believe his eyes.

His dreams before weren’t very detailed about the fight but he knew Petyr got a scar from it. Now he’s seeing how it was made. He wants to vomit.

His uncle..had pinned the boy down and he..carved his body.. starting from his collarbone to his navel in a slashing pattern that gets deeper as it gets lower, with the boy’s screams can be heard..Bran is shaking..with..his mixed feelings..things got darker..like his thoughts are being swallowed by something sinister as he keeps hearing the screams..He screams too..and he cries..cries..a raven’s cry..

Their rooms are on the same floor, the children’s part of the house, his mother called it. Robb’s room is the first one. And Jon’s is the one opposite of his.

Dany, a guest should have shared a room with Sansa, but of course that’s not happening tonight. Not that their mother knew. It’s their silent pact between siblings.

Next to Robb’s room is Sansa’s and then his own room. Across to his is Rickon’s who currently shares with Robin. To Rickon’s right is Arya’s room that she shares with Myrcella and to the left is a spare room occupied by Joffrey and Tommen.

Next to Bran’s room is also another spare room, empty for now. There are more empty rooms around Winterfell, for any distant relatives that can come and visit anytime.

He’s awake with a start, sweating and screaming. His room’s door was opened by Sansa, looking at him like he’s possessed. Well..maybe to some extent.

She came closer to his bed, with a look of surprise.

“Are you ok, Bran? I heard your screams so I came..You look like you had seen a ghost..”

Sitting on his bed, now. Her concerns are even more apparent. And she tentatively touches his head and combs his hair with her fingers.

“I..had a bad dream..I’m sorry if I woke you up or anyone else..what time is it?”

“Around 1AM. Funny that you asked about the time before anything else. Want to talk about it? Your dream just now?”

Sansa asked, softly. His siblings knew about his ‘ability’ or whatever it is. Only Jon, Sansa and Rickon are nice enough..to believe at least some fragments of what he told them.

“I..I will just go to the kitchen and drink some water..I’m fine Sans, really really sorry to wake you up.”

He moves slightly, to signify that he’s leaving his room for the kitchen like he intended. But Sansa grabbed his hands, gripping his wrists but not too hard.

“Bran. You were screaming. I don’t know why that didn’t woke up anyone else. But..you sound so..in pain, so scared..and you’re my brother Bran. You can talk to me if you don’t want to tell our parents about it. You can trust me, Bran.”

He looks at her with his glossy eyes .

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Sansa..It’s just..not my story to tell. The owner of the story..will tell you about it, when the time comes.”

“Oh? I thought you just dreamed a history action-flick like you always did. Is this..person is alive then? And he or she will tell me the story?” Sansa asked, perplexed.

“Yes, he’s very much alive.” Bran replied, now already on his toes.

“He?? It’s a guy??So,I knew him or..?”

“Yes, we knew him. Sorts of, I guess.”

He said while easily sliding off his slightly damp night shirt and tossed it to his laundry basket. He opens his closet to take a new one, a black one to blend in. To do what he’s about to do.

Sansa just look at him and she didn’t mind, his body is of no interest for her anyway. It was Bran who blushed.

“Do you mind? I’m going to change my pants here.”

Sansa chortled.

“Uh..I don’t? I’ve seen everything since you’re a boy! Why are you changing anyway? I thought you said you’re going to the kitchen?”

Bran rolled his eyes. But he decided that he got no time to waste, so he just took off his pants and changed. As expected, Sansa didn’t even bats an eyelid to it.

“Yes, I’m going to the kitchen. Then I’m going for a walk in the garden. To clear my mind, that’s all.”

“At 1AM? Who do that?? You’ll catch a cold!”

Sansa shrieks. But Bran just sighed.

“You did the same too. So why this matters now? I’m wearing my jacket, see.”

Sansa is knotting her eyebrows, looking at him.

“Did you..saw me in one of your dreams?” she asked, hesitant.

“Yes. But not in the one just now.”

Two steps toward the door and he was stopped by her question.

“How much did you saw?”

“Very little, I saw you went out and with who also where was it. That’s it.”

He opened the door already, another question.

“Did you see it till the end?”

“I don’t know what is the end or what isn’t in my dreams, Sansa. But the stars that night made you look so beautiful, like a painting. I got to go now, so go to sleep Sansa. I hope I can see you tomorrow.”

He can see that Sansa is speechless but she let him leave. He also saw that she came back to her own room when he turns his back while walking to his real destination. The hounds pen.

### PETYR VI

The hounds pen is a place that Ned Stark failed to show in his tour. But it’s somewhere along the same row of their garden but further to the back of it, an information that Petyr has already known about, from Theon himself. What will happen in the hounds pen?


	14. DREAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS WINTERFELL! AND THE CONSEQUENCES OF PETYR'S PLANS WILL SLOWLY BE REVEALED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play footsie(s) (with someone)
> 
> To rub someone's foot or feet with one's own, usually in secret beneath a table as a means of flirting or indicating romantic or sexual interest.
> 
> *THERE WAS THIS SCENE, IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE DONE BY SANSA HEHE

##  "Start where you are. Use what you have. Do what you can."

## – Arthur Ashe.

* * *

Joffrey will happen. Petyr knew the boy. He must have hidden his makeshift crossbow, somewhere in his truck.

The truck is a Nissan Frontier Pro-4X. This same basic truck has been around for more than a decade, so it goes without saying the Frontier is showing its age. But Joffrey’s model features a new 310-horsepower V6 and nine-speed automatic.

The range-topping Pro-4X trim includes a monoroof (or sunroof), power-adjustable and heated front seats, a 10-speaker Rockford Fosgate audio system, satellite radio, and a 5.8-inch touch screen. He got it as a birthday gift few years back, an ‘adulthood rite’ for all rich kids in Westeros.

As expected by Petyr, the boy travelled alone to Winterfell while his siblings were with their parents. Joffrey’s payback has always involving hurting..if not people..then animals. He’s a sadistic maniac that hobby’s well known to whoever matters in Westeros including his parents which in some way..are enablers.

Some of his sick fantasies did found Sansa and Margaery, it seems. So Petyr expected what kind of ‘present’ that he will give Sansa, since she got away from him. And Petyr got just the thing prepared for that with the McAuliffes.

But, other than the danger of Joffrey being a prick, what other threat that can happen and will hurt Bran? He can’t seem to figured it out. Maybe it came not from any of the Baratheons, but from an outsider?

What could happen from what he had told Tywin Lannister? What Petyr told him was that it was Tyrion that stole Sansa away from Joffrey. Because he likes her,and been flirting with her even during lectures which is true, according to Petyr’s many informants (also Shae).

He also told Tywin that Tyrion did it by asking help from Petyr himself since Sansa is indeed Lysa’s niece. The next piece of info is that Sansa will be in Winterfell during the weekend also that she will start her work with him on Monday, so Joffrey can come to Winterfell during the weekend. Should he checks around for more information, that Bran can’t produce him with from his dreams?

Should he listened to the boy at all? Where should he start? He decided to give the go to the McAullifes.

He texts them, while laying around on his bed, thinking.

“Check his truck, and get the dogs.”

Their reply is only one word.

“Ok.” 

Nothing else after that, believing that they can carry their instructions well, Petyr relaxed. Lysa is next to him, trying to get his attention to her. But his focus is short lived, there’s something nagging at him.

Tugging at him, compelling him to leave his room and Lysa. She asked him where he’s going in the middle of the night..he’s confused but he answered her, so not to make her suspicious.

“Oh..Hmm, I’m going to see Robin a bit, seeing if he’s settling ok with Rickon. I heard they are sharing a room. Maybe on the way, I can drop by to see Bran.”

He’s being truthful, to the most of it. To make it believable. Lysa scoffed at him.

“Bran? What for?”

“Oh, just to discuss some books that have been..in my mind for some time..yesterday he came over to Harrenhal..we shared some cool stuffs..”

Petyr shrugged, to ease her.

“Oh..crap Pete. You roped another bookies with you, since you failed to make Robin into one.”

Lysa scowled, then she yawns while chuckling softly and told him to go on already with the boring books fascination that he shares with Bran. Which of course, is not the only thing that they shared of late. After some time, he’s already in front of the door of Bran’s room.

His name is clearly hanging on the door. But maybe the design is not fully his idea..clearly the spelling BRANDON is not..hip at all, for teenagers at least. The name brought a sense of dejavu to Petyr, a vertigo of a dead person.

He shook his thoughts away and knocks. No response. It’s 1.15AM as he checks his watch.

Maybe the boy is asleep? Suddenly he jolted aside, as another door opens. Sansa’s.

Sansa too, seems shocked to see him here, with his checkered sleeping pants and black t-shirt and messed up hair (Lysa’s parting gift before he actually left).

“Oh, uncle Petyr? What are you doing here?”

She asked, confused.

“Oh, just to talk about some books with Bran if he’s not asleep since I can’t sleep. Yesterday he came over to Harrenhal and we kinda..bonded. I knocked, but maybe he’s asleep.”

Sansa chuckled at his answer.

“Oh..as expected from Bran..well, he’s not in his room uncle Petyr, that’s why. He said earlier that he’s taking a walk to the garden.” she said then continues.

“Do you want to go to the garden, to see him? I can bring you there.” she smiled.

What a beautiful smile. But, nope. Currently he can’t get distracted.

Not just yet.

“It’s ok. I will just go back to my room. Your aunt must be waiting. Sometimes she can’t sleep and needs me to hug her.”

Mentioning Lysa got him off the hook. He just said whatever really. And luckily, Sansa seems to be uncomfortable or upset at that.

Maybe she doesn’t like her? Wait. Who likes Lysa anyway, other than Robin?

* * *

Somewhere in Winterfell.

“Have you thought about the Lannister offer? We can act now, father! You’re the one who taught me that once a chance came knocking on your door..you took them in, and FUCK them!”

An older man chuckled at that.

“Yes. And that got me YOU.”

The younger one laughed too.

“And I am THE BEST you got, father.”

The ‘father’ shrugged.

“Get ready then. We have a girl to kidnap.”

* * *

Wait. Where are all the dogs? The hounds also their pet dogs are gone!

(The Starks build their smaller dogs houses inside the hounds pen. So if there are guests over, they spend the nights here instead of roaming around like usual.)

Bran panics. His limited Sights made him not expecting this. There were supposed to be their dogs here along with their hounds (a pack of Silken Windhound as sight-hounds also Grand Bleu de Gascogne as scent-hounds), and Joffrey was trying to hurt them with his crossbow, in his dream.

Joffrey was aiming at Lady and Nymeria (Sansa’s and Arya’s dog, Alaskan Malamutes). But now, in reality, all the doors were opened and not a single dog can be seen. Not even Robb’s and Jon’s dog (Grey Wind and Ghost, Siberian Huskies), or Bran’s and Rickon’s dog (Summer and Shaggydog, Gerberian Shepskies) so Bran looks around, carefully.

Then he heard a chakchak from behind him. He knew what sound that is. A sound that can be heard often when his father went hunting.

It’s the cocking of a pump shotgun. So he threw his hands up in the air, and slowly turns around. He can see that Joffrey is holding a 24 inches barreled Benelli Supernova with SteadyGrip.

The steady grip was designed for improved steadiness while taking a shot. So Joffrey can hardly missed if he took a shot at this distance. Joffrey gave him an evil looking smirk of his .

“What are you doing out here, Bran?”

“This is my house? Instead, what are you doing here, Joff? With THAT?” Bran asked while his hands are behind the back of his head, like some kind of a prisoner in his own home.

“Well..I was just looking to have some fun with the dogs..to play few games with them..before the actual fuck that gonna happen. So, where are the dogs anyway?” Joff sniffed, still smirking.

“I don’t know. I just got here, as you can see that. But, WHAT THE FUCK that you’re talking about anyway?” he asked, inching nearer.

He got to think. On how to get away from this freak. He can’t believe that Sansa dated this prick.

From his wandering eyes, he can see someone else is inching closer too. Skillfully quiet. Uncle Petyr!

He came to save me! Well, honestly maybe not, but still something is better than nothing. His uncle signaled him to not to alert Joffrey of his position.

Bran subtly nods while Joffrey continue to blabbers his shit.

“I kinda regretted leaving your sister for Margaery, you know..so I want her back..last party at Mockingbird was for that. Then my uncle Tyrion shat on me, I don’t even know how he knew of my plans. Then he sent that UNCLE of yours, Petyr Baelish to do his dirty job for him. As expected, I supposed that dwarf don’t have balls like a true Lannister do. But Baelish is ok I guess, he’s been loyal to the family, like a good dog he is. But a master..don’t tell it’s dog everything doesn’t it?”

He chuckled then he pulls the shotgun close to his shoulder, ready to shoot. Bran saw his uncle’s weapon now. He got a..pen..a pen?!

Oh. It’s not JUST a pen. It’s THAT pen.

It’s a tactical pen and Petyr is near enough so he moves swiftly. He strangles Joffrey from behind with the crook of his left elbow, just enough force to make him struggled to breathe. With the sudden attack, Joffrey flails around and dropped his weapon.

Bran dashed to get it and he backs up a little to give the space needed to aim the weapon on Joffrey instead. And he can hear his uncle’s words to Joffrey, clearly.

“First of all, you talk too much. Second, the pen is mightier than the sword, you shit!”

Then he saw his uncle knocked Joffrey out with a hit from the pen’s butt in his right palm to Joff’s lower area of his right ear. It works instantly and he dropped Joffrey like he’s a potato sack. He got a satisfied expression on his face, before he looks toward Bran and said.

“You knew how to use that?” he gestured to the gun.

“Knew well enough. Once in a while, my dad would go hunting in the Wolfswood with one of these.”

Petyr smirks.

“Good then. So I don’t need to worry about you slugging my body to pieces.”

He chuckles and asked.

“What do we do with him? What’s happening? Did you heard him? And the dogs..”

“Calm down, boy. One by one, then we can get things done. First, despite how I wish to kill him, now is not the time. Help me, and we’ll transport him to his truck. At least that will be more believable than here.”

Petyr said, while moving to get around Joffrey’s head.

“But uncle, that’s so far!” Bran moves to Joff’s legs. Petyr chuckled.

“Then improvised!”

“Oh, wait. I’ll get a wheelbarrow in the garden’s shed.” Bran hurries to the shed without pause. This is so hectic!

Petyr just watched as the boy went to take the wheelbarrow then he fishes out his phone from his pocket and calls Alby. The boy answered.

“Hey, how’s the dogs? The boy had a gun, Alby. I thought you checked his car!” Petyr hissed, a bit away from Joffrey.

He don’t want to wake the boy.

“We checked his car, boss. There was the crossbow you said would be there, but nothing else so we discarded it like you asked. The dogs were transported to our new warehouses stretched from Winter’s Town to White Harbor.”

“Never mind that, can any one of you come to Winterfell now?” he asked.

“Yeah sure. Both of us can, Osfryd came, sent by Osmund. So, we are coming to you now.”

“Good. Then I want you to do this, bring me our Gold Dust, in liquid non-lethal dosage but just enough to knocked out an adult. If you’re not sure how much, ask Osfryd. Also Alvy to find bottles of Xanax, Klonopin or Valium. And bring simple cleaning stuffs, gloves. Things like that.” Petyr can see that Bran’s coming over with the wheelbarrow.

“On it. Anything else?”

“Nothing. Report to me as soon as you can. I got a mess to handle on my own here, so I hope you can do this right.”

Alby cleared his throat in a non - committal way. He rarely failed orders, never since adulthood at least. So he didn’t know what to say on the matter either about how Joffrey got a gun. Bran arrived.

“Who are you talking to?” he asked.

“Oh, just someone. Worry not, now, let us move this sucker.” he said, while moving to get around Joffrey’s head again.

He can see that Bran is confused but he said nothing. Bran moves to Joff’s legs and they start moving to carry him to the wheelbarrow, a short distance away. Petyr put Joff’s head carefully, so do Bran with the legs.

He looks like dead, but not. Pety wishes so at least. While he just looks on Bran pushing the wheelbarrow to Joffrey’s car, he started.

“Shouldn’t you tell me things by now? I deserved that, I think. For saving your life against a prick.” he chuckled then continues.

“That made it two Starks I saved from the same prick.”

Bran chuckled too.

“Sansa, I presumed. Fine, I’ll tell you. From my dreams lately, I saw that Joffrey was torturing our dogs in the middle of the night, with his crossbow, arrows. He was hurting Sansa’s dog, Lady and Arya’s Nymeria. After Lady was dead, he’s getting his next victim, Nymeria. There was also my dog, Summer. So I tried to stop him and we fought..then he shot me with his crossbow, accidentally. I just think that I died.”

“So..something changed then? Since he’s not using his favourite crossbow, instead he used a freaking shotgun that I was sure he gonna ripped you apart there.”

“Yes, this is the most drastic change that I’ve seen. I was quite shocked. Another thing, where are the dogs? I was looking for them when Joffrey was behind me and he thought I knew where they are.”

Petyr grinned.

“I told you. Your ability is useless to me. I predicted what he’s gonna do. I got the boy in the palm of my hands. Don’t even need your magic. I sent my men earlier on to clear the dogs away, as peacefully as possible. They also checked his car for his favorite weapon, the crossbow. Cleared that too. So, the origin of his shotgun is still a mystery. Could it be your dad’s?” Petyr asked.

“No, it’s not. My dad’s would always have their butts engraved with his initials, ES for Eddard Stark. And the gun was not engraved, but it’s not new either. It has been used before, so maybe not Joffrey’s personally.”

“Ah. Made sense then. I think it’s Robert’s. He is fond of hunting too. And he did went on a few hunting trips with your dad before, right?”

“Yes, he did. So, your men is not very thorough then. They didn’t find the gun.” Bran smirks.

Petyr snickered.

“Yes, maybe he hid it in his parents’ car. My men rarely failed me. And they’re young. I can let this slide, at least..you’re not DEAD.” tongue in his cheek.

“I saw that too. How you used Theon..to haul all those things..of yours. Just one question. Why set up around here, though? the North is not that profitable. And around Winterfell is even less. If my dad knew, he’s gonna rat you out to the cops, maybe also to Robert or even worse, to Tywin Lannister. He’s too honest for his own good.” Bran sighed.

The man snickered again.

“And you’re not? Honest? Hmm, let’s say..I saw a business opportunity in Winterfell. From my experience, the more unexpected the place is, the better. Like hiding a leaf in a pile of leaves. It’s obviously there, but to find something specific would be hard, no? Since everything is the same. Hidden in plain sight.”

They reached Joffrey’s car and Bran puts the wheelbarrow down carefully. He has just noticed that he’s the only one transporting Joffrey.

“Hey..I’m the only one doing the heavy lifting!” he said.

But then he smirked and continues.

“That’s fine. My point earlier is…I can be your obvious card. People KNEW me as Ned Stark’s son. And that alone brought the assumption that I am like him. You yourself thought so, I can see it in your eyes when we first met. So..you can use me.”

Petyr raised his eyebrows.

“You want me to use you..to do MY business?”

“Yes, unexpected doesn’t it?” Bran too raised his eyebrows, in mockery to Petyr.

“Again, WHY?”

“You saved me just now and things had changed. I need to learn, know and see more. And I saw a lot when I just MET you. I saw even MORE just tonight. Imagine what more can I learn and the unnecessary deaths we can avoid if I WORK with you. And things like this..is not something that I can learn from books doesn’t it? So, better do something about it and maybe you’re THE WAY to that something else.”

Petyr is measuring his worth again and he said while looking at something behind Bran, as they’re facing each other.

“I wonder..did you saw them in your dreams?”

He gestured to Bran, and he turns around. His mouth opened wide. WHAT?

It’s the McAuliffes! They are his classmates, most popular as geniuses twins. They didn’t even study, Bran heard.

But they just keep scoring high in every subjects, last semester. He also heard that they enrolled in KLU with a recommendation. Oh!

It must have been uncle Petyr then!

“Hey, sup.” they both grinned at the same time.

Alby handed Petyr all that he needed in a zip-lock bag meanwhile Alvy went over to Bran. Still can’t believe his eyes, Bran looks at his uncle for explanation.

“You knew who they are, and yes they’re working with me. They’re also currently working here at Winterfell as part time farmhands. It’s pure luck that they’re your classmates though, but I did ordered them to watch you for the past few days since I knew from Sansa that you’re taking History and Local Lore.” Petyr continues.

“Surprises aside, Alby and Alvy, get this sucker inside, back seat. I’ll be waiting on this side, you guys get in from the right.”

Bran stood aside and let them do their things, led by Petyr. The twins move inches by inches as they pull Joffrey from the right back door, moving inside so that he won’t be awake. Then, Alby got out from the left door once Joffrey was properly set up.

He saw that his uncle was holding something this whole time. Looks like a syringe. What is it?

His uncle than proceed to injects the solution to Joffrey through the veins behind his left ear. Made sense since behind there, the mark left by the injection would be partially hidden by his hair unless carefully probed. Then he saw the man arranged some bottles in the back pockets of the seats.

He also put one of the bottle inside of Joffrey’s left pant’s pocket. Bran knew what contained in the bottles from their labels. They were filled with Xanax, Klonopin and Valium.

Drugs for anxieties, these medications calm the brain and nerves also if overdosed can cause temporary memory loss. Perfect evidences planting also solid alibi if Joffrey ever told people anything about Petyr, his memory would be doubted. Of course, he don’t want his loyalty to the Lannisters to be in question.

Joffrey’s usage of such drugs are also possible, since well..he’s Joff. Bran mused on how well planned it was by his uncle, despite the suddenness of things. Maybe he’s right?

That he doesn’t need Bran’s ability to do things? But for Bran, how else he’s going to improve his capability? His train of thought was broken by the clicking sound of the doors closed carefully.

Petyr nodded to the twins, and they replied with nods too. They left as quiet as they came. Bran came closer to his uncle and he asked.

“What was it that you injected Joff with?”

His uncle smiled, easily. No hint of guilt, more to..amused?

“Gold Dust in liquid form. And before you ask, the other drugs were used as red herring. Gold Dust mimicked all those drugs effects when injected directly. Some drowsiness, memory problems, headache, trouble concentrating, vomiting and much much more that you don’t want to know about.”

Bran raised his eyebrow again.

“Gold Dust? The drug I saw Theon transported? And you knew of the effects, because?”

Petyr shrugged, and replied.

“Because I created them. And I have used them before.” he smirked and continues.

“And since you wanted it so much, from now on you’re my ACCOMPLICE as, we’re now involved with THIS.” he chuckled as he gestures to Joffrey’s car.

Little did they know, there are others that saw their interactions.

* * *

Not far from Bran but concealed in the darkness.

“So, they got the Baratheon boy.” the younger man chuckles.

“Yes, it seems. And that’s not worth our time to be exposed and go in for Sansa now.” said the older man, stoically.

The younger one snorted.

“And WHY is that, father? Are you scared of the dog of the Lannister, LORD PETYR BAELISH? That juggles drugs as good as he did with tits and balls?”

Roose Bolton shrugged.

“No. There will be a better time. And that dog is the favorite of the man, even more loved than his OWN SON, Tyrion. So, it’s better if we go back and confirmed things with Tywin first.”

* * *

Next day, Bran and Rickon woke up the latest. Petyr seems like he’s not tired at all, went down to breakfast early with his host, the older Baratheons also Lysa and Robb. When Bran finally came down for breakfast, it’s already around 10AM, to a gossipy Saturday.

Some people who were having breakfast with him are the younger ones such as Rickon, Robin, Tommen and Myrcella. They all were questioning each other on why in the whole world that Joffrey slept in his car last night, his brother Tommen can’t answer that since he slept earlier than Joffrey did. Unfortunately, Joffrey can’t answer the question either.

He looks confused as hell. Bran hides his smirk by drinking some water. The boy’s parents also gave him the wide berth, since everyone knew what kind of nasty temper he has.

Bran wondered, if Joffrey came inside himself, did he hid all the bottles of drugs somewhere else, and if so, where? Or if someone did found him in his car this morning, didn’t the person noticed the bottles? Did the person decided to cover for Joffrey?

Well, it doesn’t matter. At least for now. So Bran decided to just eat his breakfast quietly and responds only when being asked or talked to.

He also..found that Myrcella is a lot more interesting than her siblings. Yes, they’ve known each other since they were kids, because their parents are close. But, Bran never thought of Myrcella as anything special…

Maybe he should explore his options and get to know her better? He knew who will be happy of that. It’s his mother, Catelyn.

She’s the one that had set their seats on last night’s dinner, he knew. She does that with Joffrey and Sansa too, he can guess. His mom is fond of this whole business of..arranged marriage.

Since she too, found Ned Stark the same way..Talking about that, Bran’s eyes saw his uncle’s from another table..

### PETYR VII

He saw the way that Bran looks at him. With questions..also something akin to sympathy? Why is that?

Well, last night’s business done. He’s glad that Joffrey is acting just like he’s expected. Even if he doesn’t, Petyr is sure he can somehow do something about it when the situation arises.

Now, he got a business to propose, an alliance of sorts to make, and a family to impress. A busy day ahead for him, indeed. But first..he needs to smile.

And finds a chance to slip out. To the Boltons residence, a smaller three - stories mansion than the Starks, called Dreadfort. He mused that the Boltons do have a sense of humor in naming their mansion.

He signals Bran to finish his breakfast with his eyes and he can see the boy nodded, very subtly as not to be noticed by Myrcella next to him. Petyr is sure, it’s Catelyn that has been setting up things between Bran and her. Of course, that’s how she got to be a STARK anyway, he noted bitterly.

But all is good, as a certain Brandon Stark is now listening to him. After his breakfast, Bran pats his shoulder from his back, and said, with his disarming smiling face.

“Uncle Petyr, why don’t we discuss more on the book, about the stories of how the old Roman emperors rose to power, in my room? I’m sorry, I don’t have a fancy study like you do.” he completed that with a wink.

Petyr didn’t know what the boy’s talking about, but he knew a ruse when he heard one. And how cheeky of the boy, mentioning about his study. That piece of joke made people at the ‘adults’ table laughed. Especially his wife also her sister Catelyn.

“Bran! Have you been to Petyr’s study then? In Harrenhal?” Cat asked him.

But it was the enthusiastic Lysa that replied.

“Oh lord, Cat. Bran did! Petyr was looking for him last night too, to discuss whatever books they got! Can you believe that? In the middle of the night!”

Ned also chipped in.

“This is great Bran. I hope you can learn a lot from your uncle, I heard a lot of good things about him from my friend here.” he gestured to Robert.

Cersei almost chokes on her coffee. Still Petyr smiles at that, oh this is all nice and warm doesn’t it? So he nods to everyone, while Bran already moved downstairs to his room.

“Sorry about that. Youth excitement, I guess. It was a great breakfast, Cat. Thank you really, for the coffee and conversations.” he winked.

Ned and Cat laughed good naturedly at his wink and pleasantries, and Robert also asked him something before he actually left.

“We are going on an afternoon hunt in Wolfswood, today. Just throwing some exercises in. Want to join?” he said while laughing loudly and gesturing to his perfectly round beer or even wine belly. 

An alcoholic through and through. But, OH SHIT. If they’re going on a hunt, they’re going to use the hounds.

He should call Alby then. Despite he’s being annoyed at that, he doesn’t panic. Petyr smiles to them sheepishly.

“I’m bad at hunting. Sorry Ned, Robert. I’m a man of books.” he said, smiling again.

Catelyn looks at him now and said her piece in the matter.

“I would rather that you don’t go Petyr.” she said.

She didn’t say why though, as she smiled with the crinkle of her eyes towards him. Oh no you don’t Cat. You don’t DARE to smile like that to me.

He smiles again, hiding his turmoil inside.

“See, Cat knew me best. I’m not intent on killing myself by any rookie hunting mistake that I might do, so I would rather not go at all.”

Both Ned and Robert laughed heartily at that, Lysa not so subtly reached for his hands and he saw Cat’s eyes twitched slightly at that. So..he still have such effects to her. Meanwhile, Robert raised his mug of coffee in a mock toast.

“May Petyr Baelish, live longer than most of us as he said he’s a man of books!” his words boomed in the dining room.

Petyr almost winced. But he didn’t and rolled his shoulder in an easy manner and raised his mug too.

“And to my life. May it prosper!” he laughed, sipped his coffee then set down his mug, pecked Lysa on her cheek and left.

At least, that boar of a man knew, that he won’t live that much longer anyway, Petyr mused. While he’s leaving for Bran’s room, he didn’t noticed that there are someone’s eyes looking at him, intently.

“Took you so long.” Bran said, while closing the book that he’s pretending to read, sitting stretched on his bed.

Petyr shrugged.

“I got to be pleasant, don’t I? They invited me to an afternoon hunt party. Talking about that, I should call Alby, for the dogs and all.”

He took his smart phone from his right pocket and calls Alby immediately and the boy answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Alby. They’re planning to go out for a hunt around noon. Bring the dogs in again before they noticed.”

“No worries, Mister John. Osfryd and Osney handled it. Transported them in around 5AM. Now we are with the Boltons, watching them and doing some work around here as planned.” he said, a little whisper.

“Good, keep watch and be useful. Bye then.”

“Going well?” Bran asked.

“As planned, I guess. Why are we in your room?” Petyr asked.

“Well, there’s no where else despite this is a big house. In any other place, it would be weird if we’re to be seen scheming, right? At least in here, we can be private since this is my room and other than my mom, others don’t come in as often. Please, have a seat.” he said, gesturing to the only chair in the room.

So Petyr sat, easing himself on the chair while looking at the boy.

“And, you want to talk about..?” he asked.

“First, what are your plans..for me..? I meant..what should I do now?”

“Just keep quiet and do what I said you should do, whenever I ask you to do it. If there are things to be done collectively, you’ll go with Alby and Alvy. You’re the team’s HEAD now, if you want you can even put a name to it. I have other plans for Theon, something more of..a mature disposition..” he continues.

“Also, there are others in my employ, that you haven’t met yet. Theon will work closely with them instead, forming his own team. At least that’s what I got planned for now. Anything else?”

“I’m the head? Wouldn’t it be better if any of the twins is the head?” Bran asked, in disbelief.

“Yes, they are smart but no, they are the following type. That’s why you’ll be the BRAIN and they’ll follow your decisions as your HANDS and LEGS.”

“Are the other teams like this? Brain, Hands and Legs roles?” the boy asked again.

“Yes. But I can change it if I want to. All of you work for me after all. Also, if you’re wondering about the pay, to some of you I usually paid it monthly like a salary and some I paid it according to the tasks done. With the payslip from my legit company as you knew, is 3C. Yours will be the same as the twins and Theon, based on the tasks done so it means you got paid immediately after the job, if it’s suitable to be done so.” Petyr continues while grabbing something from his back pocket.

“And here. A sim card to use. It got all numbers currently active in my service including my other number. You DO NOT call them unless I said you should. Also, just to be noted that the sim card is monitored, so..not really cool if you want to sext with someone you met online. There is another thing, if you heard these people calling me LORD PETYR BAELISH, MISTER JOHN or JOHN POWERS. They’re all me. So, don’t be surprised or worry about that.”

“Oh, how about Littlefinger?”

His face hardens. WHAT? And Bran saw his face changes.

“Sorry. I dreamed of you again last night, since I can’t control it..and I heard uncle Edmure called you that..” Bran looked down to the floor, feeling guilty.

Petyr sucked in his breath.

“Then? What else did you saw? Tell me. Now.”

“Gaius. I saw Gaius, Mark Antony, Cleopatra..” Bran said.

“Are you fucking with me? Which Gaius? There were lots of Gaius as much there was Tiberius!” he said, deadpanned.

“Uh..no? I really saw the Roman Empire around the 1st century after I saw yours! Well, it was a bit funny though..like my dreams were mixed. You were Mark Antony.” Bran shrugged.

“Oh..If I were Mark Antony, then was the Gaius as in Emperor Augustus? Wait..was Cleopatra a looker like Cassius said?” he asked, smirking.

“Uncle Petyr..he died killing himself at the end..not someone that I want to associate myself with if I were you. But about Cleopatra..I thought of her as just a _sister_. But YOU thought of her as..” Bran smirked and continues.

“Well, the Mark Antony in my dream described her as.. **Kissed by the sun and fire, a goddess in her own right. Incomparable in beauty to anyone that I’ve touched, innocent yet her intelligence copied mine. Her charms and fierceness that brought Julius to his knees such as the golden wolves of Egypt that she’s part of.** ”

Petyr gave him an impressed look before saying.

“Well that..is actually an impressive dream. Tell me more of it once in a while, later on when we got the time. But still, DO NOT CALL ME LITTLEFINGER. I’ll slide it under the rug for this first offence. But for today, I need you to follow me and LEARN. You can drive right?”

Bran smiled sheepishly, realizing that he had touched a sore spot on the past.

“Yeah, I can. Where we are going? I can’t promise that I won’t ran over your Benz to the Weirwood tree though. I’m not used to drive anything else other than a truck..” Bran said.

“Ok then, we can borrow your dad’s truck or Jon’s. I just need to get somewhere around here.”

“Since you said they’re going hunting..maybe I can talk to dad if I can borrow his.”

“So..you could have just told me that I need to drive you to Dreadfort..” Bran said, while driving his dad’s Ram 1500 Limited.

At least it’s not just a BASIC Ram 1500. Petyr loves the refined interior and supple air suspension of the Ram 1500 Limited, and Ned must have spent more than 50,000 USD for this top-trim model. THAT enthusiasm to your ride is at least something he can appreciate from the older man.

The truck has a quiet, spacious, and comfortable cabin, and its ride quality and steering resemble those of an SUV. The truck can offer more but Ned opted that his Ram 1500 Limited got only a standard 3.6-liter V-6 engine that can make a healthy 305 hp and 269 lb-ft of torque. Maybe that’s good enough for around here, Petyr guessed.

“I need you to think more. Learn to pick the clues here and there from people. What they said, what they did..be it subtle or obvious. Everything. I did say that I just need to get somewhere around here..which is the obvious truth right now. It wasn’t my fault that you can’t interpret it. Be logical, think. While looking like you’re not, if possible. Show as little as you can, on your face. At least, you’ve mastered that, I think.” Petyr said, riding on the shotgun.

Bran scoffed.

“I tried that..sometimes it doesn’t work well that much..like that night on the balcony..I kinda..caved in. But most of the time I have to admit..I’m detached. Because to be honest…my dreams are more interesting.”

“Aren’t all our dreams are the better worlds..?” Petyr said, nonchalantly and directing his sights to the countryside scenery around him.

Red trees, chilling wind, wide blue sky and cotton clouds. It took him to the past, that it hurts. The car is quiet as Bran continue to drive to their destination, none of them speaking.

They arrived at Dreadfort without much ceremony. The North is already a big chunk of Westeros and Winterfell’s farming area took a lot from it. To travel to the smaller farm took a lot more time than he thought.

Despite whatever the map of the North has shown, it’s FAR! They travelled the 280KM in 2 hours. It could have took up to 4 hours actually if Bran continues to drive at the pace they started, but Bran gunned it after some time.

Maybe due to boredom? They were greeted by the sight of the McAuliffes doing some heavy lifting: Alby is driving the tractor while Alvy is involved with the farm work. Petyr made no recognition of them and vice versa.

They were then suddenly shocked with a not so friendly welcome from some dogs and Petyr can hear chuckles nearby. Urgh, he got enough of dogs, seriously! The chuckles came from Ramsay Bolton, Petyr guessed, since he looks young, maybe around Jon’s or Theon’s age.

Oh great, this is the prick that Sansa told him about. Petyr smiles to hide his discomfort. Then the boy ordered the dogs to stand down and they obeyed his command.

“Welcome to Dreadfort, Petyr Baelish and..our dear Brandon Stark of Winterfell Farm. Came to collect our rent, Stark? Did your father have no one else to send? Usually he sent Robb, which is in all respect, better and stronger than you.” he chuckled.

Petyr can see that Bran’s holding himself from responding. Ah..there’s animosity there. Bran hates Ramsay Bolton, it seems.

So, did he knew about Sansa and Ramsay or that’s just their own strong dislike of each other? Petyr is curious, but all will be in time. So he nods to Ramsay.

“I came to see your father, Mr Bolton. To discuss a business proposal.”

“We’ve heard that you’re coming. Please, come in. Forgive me for my _girls_. They are _bitches_ and wary of strangers..also _Starks_ …” Ramsay said that, while purposely looking on to Bran.

Bran looks like he’s going to swing a punch but Petyr blocked his sight and his body from getting any nearer to Ramsay. The other chuckled again, and gets inside.

“I will wait for you inside, Mr Baelish. Whenever you’re ready.”

Petyr nods and get his sight on Bran again. He’s holding both of Bran’s shoulder now.

“You stay out here.”

“What?! I thought you said I need to learn..how am I supposed to do that if I’m being kept out of things?!”

Petyr’s voice became lower, whispering.

“In order for birds to fly, they learn how to walk first. That’s what I want you to do now. Learning on how to WALK. Look around you, Bran.” He looks deeply at Bran’s eyes, his right palm at the back of the boy’s head.

He emphasized his meaning by the press of his palm, that made the boy nodded a little, involuntarily. Then he smiles, hoping the boy caught his meaning. Petyr left and gets inside.

He just have to trust in Bran, from what he has seen, maybe the boy can understand it? What he has just been ordered to do?

* * *

_“I need you to think more. Learn to pick the clues here and there from people. What they said, what they did..be it subtle or obvious.”_

That’s what he meant! Bran thought. Walk, look around.

A press on the head. HEAD. Him and his team.

His order was to investigate around, using his head, his team also whatever else he can. He’s feeling so cool right now. HE CAN READ PETYR BAELISH!

But he needs to be calm. He got back to the car and got inside. He took out his phone, now with the sim that his uncle gave him earlier.

Luckily most smart phones nowadays can insert dual-sim since it would be a hassle if he would need to get a different phone or something. He touched the screen, calling the number that’s saved there as Alby.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey pup. What’s up? I’m working now, darling. It ain’t cool if you keep calling me like this.”

Huh? PUP? DARLING?

“Hey, Rams. I got to take this call from me girl, yeah? Just a min will stop her yap me sure.”

Bran can hear Ramsay’s chuckle. Ah, Ramsay must have came out from somewhere else. Maybe there’s a side door?

Bran didn’t see him at the front at all while he’s inside the car. It wasn’t even very long. So maybe he just got inside then came out again.

Someone else shows Petyr the way to Roose Bolton then. Or maybe the man himself? Ramsey then gave his consent to Alby, the word bitch can be heard in the background.

“What is it, pup?”

“You gonna call me what now?” Bran asked, incredulous.

“I had to pup, it suits you by the way.”

He snorted. He needs to get used to this, fast.

“Got anything I can use to go undetected around here? Or any other info?”

“Sure do pup. But..I might not have all the time to explain, you know.. So, I’ll try to be brief. Dreadfort is surrounded with high walls made from thick stones and got massive towers. Things are dim around here, so at the right times of the day, you can be hidden without doing much. We also found some kind of entrance at the side, near to the forest. It’s not hidden, but locked and no one go there like it’s taboo or something. People avoided it.” Alby whispered, but at the end his speech sounds garbled then a click, the line is dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS, ABOUT BRAN'S AND PETYR'S FATE THAT DEPENDS ON EACH OTHERS ACTIONS. STAY TUNED!


	15. JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Stark: Another brother of Sansa, but older and only a half-brother. He too felt the ‘heavy burden’ of not being the son of Ned Stark with Catelyn. Constantly if not subtly then obviously shunned by Catelyn, he has a hidden deep resentment towards his step mother. But how or what will he do, will he betray his belief or he’ll be the one that chases his ‘recognition’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROBERT BARATHEON WILL DIE! AND AFTER THATH EVERYTHING ELSE WILL FOLLOWS. THINGS ARE RETOLD ON ARYA'S, JON'S AND MARGAERY'S POV.

##  "You can only be jealous of someone who has something you think you ought to have yourself."

##  ― Margaret Atwood.

* * *

It must have been Ramsay then, getting Alby back to whatever he was doing. Gosh, it must have been tough to have Ramsay as their supervisor. _”At the right times of the day, you can be hidden without doing much.”_

Should he wait then? He took a look at his watch on his wrist. It’s only 2.30PM.

Maybe they will be discussing for a long time? What they will be talking about anyway? Sunset is at 6.15PM, things could get dark even earlier starting around 4 or 5PM onwards in autumn.

Could that be too late to explore things? Maybe he could just walk around? If he do, what excuse that he can give to people if anyone ask?

Then his stomach starts to grumble. It’s around lunch. LUNCH!

He knew what he need to do. Bran got out of his car. He went around the house and its surroundings, as naturally as he can.

People are moving, bustling around him. He just needs to meet the right people..and he did..He stumbled upon Mrs Walda Bolton, Roose Bolton’s wife and Ramsay’s stepmother. He smiles.

“Mrs Bolton!”

“Oh, it’s you Bran! What are you doing here? Surely, not for the rent right? Since Robb already collected from us this month.”

“Oh no..I am here just as a driver for my uncle..” he replied.

“Your uncle Benjen?” she looks confused, because Benjen Stark never comes back home to Winterfell unless it’s holiday.

Oh..Bran forgot that she doesn’t know.

“My uncle..from my mother’s side, he married her sister, aunt Lysa. They came over for the weekend. He’s a businessman, so maybe he got some kind of business venture going on with Mr Bolton.” he said.

“I see. What time did you arrived, my boy?”

“Just now, Mrs Bolton. Maybe around 2PM?”

“Oh my! That must have meant that you’ve missed lunch didn’t you?”

Bran smiles sheepishly.

“Yes, Mrs Bolton.”

“Well, if your uncle are discussing business with Roose, then he don’t want to be disturbed surely. Rather than you just waiting around out here, it’s better if I serve you some food! Come with me boy, and we’ll get you something to eat.”

“Sure, I would love to if I’m not troubling you, Mrs Bolton. Thank you.”

Bran follows Mrs Bolton to their kitchen. They are walking at the side of the house that’s in the shades of the tall trees of nearby forest. He then can see the entrance mentioned by Alby.

And like he said, nobody’s around though the door is obviously there. Even Mrs Bolton is walking straight and not making any eye contact with it. _”Like it’s taboo or something, people avoided it.”_

They are at the smaller dining area, next of the kitchen instead of the main dining hall. Mrs Bolton asked him to wait a little while she went to get him his lunch. Meanwhile, Bran kept thinking of the door while he’s waiting also when he’s eating.

He nods and smiles to whatever Mrs Bolton was talking to him. He wants to finish his food fast and go out to explore his options with the door. It’s almost 4PM now.

He excused himself. At first, Mrs Bolton wants to accompany him to the front, but the arrival of her husband, Mr Bolton stopped her. Mr Bolton whispered something to her and she nodded. Roose also looks at Bran, but said nothing then he left to the main dining area.

“I’m sorry Bran, I would have to prepare some food for your uncle now, they had finished discussing it seems. Do you need help to find your way? I can ask Myranda to help you.”

“It’s ok, Mrs Bolton. I’ll use the same way as before. I remembered it, it wasn’t that hard. And thank you for the food, it was delicious. I’ll just wait for my uncle in the car.” he said, smiling.

His compliment of her cooking made her beams.

“Oh, that was nothing!”

Bran left. Now is his chance! Even the weather seems to be helping him, the skies got cloudier and gray.

He discreetly made his way to the door. Well, it’s locked by a deadbolt lock therefore it might be a difficult one to pick. But Bran is resourceful and he’s at least willing to try.

He expected this when he came down from the car, looking for Mrs Bolton. That’s why he brought some of the spare electrical wires in the truck, that he had stripped off the insulation first.

He took it from his back pocket, in a hurry so he’s not detected by anybody. But as soon as he got it in his palm, not taking it out yet, he felt something touching his spine. A gun!

Fuck, twice in his life! His hands shot right up, but he didn’t turn around. Then the person speaks.

“Hello, stranger. Never seen you around here. Are you with Ramsay?”

A woman’s voice. So Bran turns around. He saw a beautiful woman, petite but strongly built also with obvious malice in her eyes. He speaks.

“I’m Bran Stark. Who are you?”

“Ah..a Stark..so you’re one of Ramsay’s toy like that girl? Or you came here to play? I’m Myranda. But whatever, if you wanted to come, you just need to find me or Ramsay, there’s no need to skulks around like some thief.” she said breezily and smiling.

What does she mean? Ramsay’s toy? That girl, who?

Sansa? Arya? Which one of them that she’s talking about?!

She then puts away her gun, Bran can see that it’s an FN or Five-SeveN. An FN is a 20+1 round, semi-automatic pistol designed and manufactured in Belgium. Was introduced in 1998, it is a lightweight polymer-based weapon with a large magazine capacity, ambidextrous controls, low recoil, and the ability to penetrate body armor when using certain types of ammunition.

In Westeros, it is in use with numerous law enforcement agencies, including the Westeros Secret Service (currently indirectly controlled by Tywin Lannister). It’s a pistol that has never been introduced to the civilian market. So how she got a hold of it, being this far North?

She fished something out of her pocket and threw him something. Bran caught it perfectly. A key!

“Go on. Open the door and go in. Let us have some fun! You look cute, I want to know you better. Be careful of the steps down though, it’s dark.”

Bran gulps but he opened the door anyway. The girl got a gun, so even if he tries to run, she probably will shoot him with no hesitation. Here, goes!

Just like she said, it’s dark. Bran didn’t know what to do, the air is stale and damp. Then Myranda sidled closer to him, clutching his arms and whispered.

“Shhh. Stick to the wall, go down one step at a time and be veryyyy quiet. He loves surprises.”

Bran got chills on his back, but he still do as he was told. Quietly he goes down. He heard nothing other than his breathing and Myranda’s.

After some time going down in bated breath, he reaches the end. But his surroundings are still dim, and he can’t see much. He can see that there are more doors with deadbolt locks like the one upstairs.

One of them was opened slightly though. He creeps closer, to see what’s in the room, with Myranda behind him. There are compartments carved into the wall, with something made maybe from plastic creating partitions for each space.

The design is similar like.. partitioned urinals? In each space there are chairs..like the one used by dentists. From one of the chair that’s lightly illuminated, Bran can hear grunts.. also saw a silhouette of a man on top of..another body, surely..there’s also some kind of fluid on the floor, pooling around the chair.

His brain is racing for his thoughts. Could it be….? He accidentally gasped, a bit to loud.

Myranda covered his mouth, but it’s too late. The man inside shouted a question. Simultaneously, Myranda pulled him closer from his back, shutting his mouth tight and slowly backtracked.

She whispered to him.

“You’re not one of his toys, don’t you? If you want to go up alive, shut the fuck up and slowly leave. Too bad, I kinda liked your face, but that’s also why I’m being merciful now. Remember me, my darling Stark.” she bit the corner of his left ear and kissed his neck.

His eyes are darting around in panic. But he knew, he has been given a chance. He nods and slowly made his way upwards, eyes sticking to the girl.

Myranda now turns around and faced Ramsay. Bran can see Ramsay, but Ramsay can’t see him.

He’s on the darker side and he’s quiet. He can now see what covers Ramsay’s whole body. He’s naked and gruesomely covered in red…it’s BLOOD, he knew.

Bran holds himself together and keeps moving. He can’t hear whatever they’re saying now, as he’s nearing to the entrance. No wonder...why people avoided this place..FUCK RAMSAY!

While driving back, he’s quiet. So do his uncle. Nobody is saying anything.

Bran is curious about what happened, what did they talked about for 2 hours or so. He’s also disgusted and anxious about what he found out about Ramsay. There’s also about what Myranda told him about, another Stark, a girl.

Urgh there is also the issue that he didn’t know on how to bring up all these things to his uncle. Should he start like it’s part of a normal conversation? Like..hey..I got to tell you something..Ramsay is a sick fuck.

Should he Google on how to report to a mastermind? Can he even find the answers on WikiHow?? Gosh..being dependent on technology and knowledge from books all his life, this is actually a pretty hard…reality to adjusts himself to.

They came back to a chaotic Winterfell. There is an ambulance parked on their yard. Their lights are blinding.

It’s around 8PM and Bran’s stomach is hungry for a scrumptious dinner, but a part of him is also nauseous thinking about what he saw of Ramsay. Dinner aside, what the fuck happened at Winterfell while both of them are away?! There are people crying all around when the medical personnel made their way to the ambulance waiting with a body on their stretcher.

It’s the body of Robert Baratheon, there’s a huge hole on his face! WHAT? Robert Baratheon is dead!

What happened to him?! Bran’s head is filled with questions, but he’s speechless. He suddenly remembered what the man said earlier in the day, _”may Petyr Baelish, live longer than most of us as he said he’s a man of books.”_

Yikes. Now he’s dead. It can’t be his uncle doesn’t it?

Impossible! As he’s with Roose Bolton and 200KM away! Bran looks around him, almost everyone is crying.

Especially his dad, since he had just lost his best friend. Even Arya cries. But there are some others that didn’t cry as much, such as Cersei and Petyr Baelish. 

Weirder still is the face of Joffrey Baratheon. His face is not of sadness..it’s more to fear? It’s pale.

His uncle made his way to his aunt Lysa. As soon as Lysa saw Petyr’s face, she hugs him tightly while crying. Petyr returns her embrace and tried his hardest to calms her down.

Bran eyes wander again. And he saw Myrcella. He made his way to her instead of to where his siblings are clustered together.

Myrcella made eye contact with him, her eyes are watery and there were also the traces of dried tears. Bran said nothing as he stood next to her and pats her shoulder. Offering whatever comfort that he can.

The girl then bursts into a new sobs and tears then she hugs Bran. Just like how Lysa hugged Petyr, she’s in need of protection and comfort. Bran decided he can at least do that, so he too, mirrored what he saw just now from Petyr.

He lets her relied on him. He lets her cried on his shoulder, and softly rubs her back and pats her head. Her hair is soft, and smells good.

He’s feeling..weird. Is this supposed to happen? He don’t have any answer, for now.

* * *

Few hours before. In the study of Roose Bolton, at Dreadfort. There was Petyr and Roose, and two shots of chilled neat Vodka.

People usually mixed Vodka with something else to make another kind of drinks, but Roose is drinking it purely for the alcohol. And Vodka is perfect for the climate of the Northern proper. Petyr didn’t drink what he was offered, as he don’t want to risk it being drunk.

He can hold his liquor..but they said the northerners made their stuff stronger on purpose. He should not test his drinking ability. Not today at least.

“I was shocked to see you with Brandon Stark. Last night and today. A trick up your sleeve, Baelish?” Roose asked.

“Trick and truth, both are my trade. Surely, our..mutual benefactor had told you that.” he replied.

Roose Bolton snorted.

“Yes, he did. Only I don’t think that..you would actually betrayed him by staging whatever that was with his own grandson.”

“A dog, even though it can bite or be ferocious..is a loyal companion, most humans adopt them as pet and taught them tricks..this is just something similar..in the end, the treat and praises will be given..the way the trick was done does not matter.” he said.

“I see. So, all that was to kidnap Sansa Stark for Joffrey Baratheon? And when are you planning to do that actually?” Roose asked.

“I do not say so. My plan is different, I admit.” Petyr shrugged and reply.

Roose stopped mid-shot. He looks on then knocked back his drink. He refills another.

“What about another task? For Cersei.”

“No worries about that. I got it handled it last night.” Petyr said, looking quite proud and smug.

“Then, why the fuck that you’re actually here, in my house, Baelish?” Roose anger rose.

“That is a totally different matter. Now, calm down. I got a proposal for you. Not only for you to be rich. But to make the Bolton as a powerful, big name in the North and if done right, even in whole Westeros, if you want.”

Roose snickered at the ridiculous offer.

“How the fuck for YOU to do that? As long as Tywin Lannister is alive, he won’t let that happen. Nor do the Starks would let me be.”

Petyr smiles, wickedly.

“I am Petyr Baelish, Roose Bolton. I made miracles happen. You and your children also their children are next in line for the such miracle.” he winked.

“Fancy yourself don’t you, Baelish.” Roose Bolton snorted, knocking back more Vodka into his system.

“All you have to do is help me. We’ll be business partners. I’m starting something big in here, in the North, specifically Winterfell.” Petyr baited.

“Tell me more then, Baelish. If you’re trusted by the Lannisters, surely, I can trust you too.”

* * *

There are so many ways to kill a person. Be it directly or indirectly. And so many more ways to do it disguised as accidents, or as the victim’s own fault.

Robert Baratheon’s death is one of the many. They said he tried to shoot a late grazing deer that he saw in the forest. It was supposed to be his lucky shot, but the deer heard him and got away.

He found no worthy opponent after that, so around 5PM, they came back from the unsuccessful hunt, to Robert’s standard, even if his best friend Ned Stark managed to felled a deer. Maybe it was the deer that he missed. So how and when he died?

The gun he used in the hunt is of course, his favorite shotgun, the SAME shotgun used by Joffrey to threatened Bran the night before. But no worries, there were no fingerprints other than Robert’s in the morning as Petyr has swiped it clean. Humans are creatures of habit.

Some like to do this and to do that before doing something. One of Robert’s habit is..to do nothing. He didn’t check his gun for any fault..or anything before slugging it along for the hunt or to do some bragging in the yard, around 7PM, when their kitchen was busy preparing a glorious dinner worthy of the amount of people in Winterfell that night, with the felled deer and few smaller game animals that Ned Stark got.

Everybody knew of his another habit, which is the BRAGGING even when he did nothing especially his family members, his best friend Ned Stark and PETYR BAELISH. All Petyr had to do, was put the gun back in their truck that night, where Joffrey took the gun earlier and LOADED it. Shotguns got jammed all the time.

This is just one of such cases where an owner of the gun did not maintain proper care for their guns. Petyr has NO direct influence of the outcome. But he did SOMETHING to the ejector, with unconscious Joffrey’s hand of course.

And all was done. Now, Joffrey will be out cold, one less shit to think about. It took Petyr’s everything to not to laugh at Joffrey’s face that night.

### ARYA II

She cried so much, not because she’s sad but because it was horrible. The horror was seen by everyone who were there. Except Bran and uncle Petyr, of course.

Who for whatever reason, went to Dreadfort since noon. Everyone was so shaken that night, that most of them were barely having the appetite for dinner. Arya ate with the younger ones but she can only taste sands on her throat.

Bran was busy comforting Myrcella, forcing her to at least ate something. In a normal circumstance, she would’ve have teased Bran, but Myrcella was so dazed that she didn’t have the heart to point it out. Meanwhile, Rickon being the youngest, kept asking questions on what will happen now, will Robert became a ghost and such.

Arya felt like she wants to slap some sense into him, but he’s only fourteen. Cersei was the most awkward, and Joffrey was also so pale. Robb moved to the adults table and sat next to Sansa as there was an empty seat.

Letting it being empty would be even weirder, so..their mother kinda forced it into him with her eyes. Nobody made small talks on that table, everyone was focused on just finishing whatever food on their plate and be gone. The flow of events became hectic directly the next day.

She woke up to a chaotic 8AM, Sunday. She shared her room with Myrcella so the flutter of Cersei’s movements in her room was the reason she woke up. Cersei was on a hurry on waking Myrcella, ordering her to pack her stuffs.

They’re leaving then. But what about the investigation of Robert’s death? Isn’t that is still ongoing?

His death was an accident, but the Northern Police said that the Baratheons cannot leave just yet. Or that was settled? In order to not disrupting Cersei, Arya came out of the room, despite it’s HER OWN ROOM.

She can see that Tommen and Joffrey were busy packing in the next room as well as she peeked a little through the crack of their room’s door. But they all didn’t managed to leave. Because right at their house’s front door, Joffrey was arrested for murdering his own father, Robert Baratheon.

All hell broke lose, with Cersei screaming and crying for them to let her son go. Myrcella was crying again, then she fainted in Bran’s arms. Tommen ran and went back to their shared room as fast as he can,trying to lock the door for whatever reason.

Cersei had gone to the local station and maybe calling whichever lawyer that she can get. Maybe her own father, Tywin Lannister or her twin brother Jaime Lannister who’s a high ranked police officer in Westeros, based in King’s Landing to help in any way that he can. Arya also heard around this time, that her other brother, Tyrion Lannister can’t be contacted.

The KLU professor’s house was cleared so do his office. That’s just weird, but nobody can explain why or where the man is. Their dad Ned Stark also tried to help in any way that he can, to honor the memory of Robert.

So he too called in favors, by summoning helps from the Baratheon brothers. But only Renly Baratheon came to his help in freeing Joffrey. Because it turns out in Robert’s will, he named Stannis Baratheon as the beneficiary instead of his own first son, Joffrey.

So Stannis Baratheon would have a conflict of interest therefore he can’t be involved in the legal process. Everyone who has the name and power to help did tried their best but none can directly influence the outcome of his arrest as it’s such a big affair, widely reported by the media. They could get their necks on the line if they interfere and it became known by the masses.

The trial of Joffrey Baratheon came after, an oddly fast one for such cases. There were much more evidences surfaced against Joffrey soon after. There was his fingerprint on the bullet casings used inside the chamber also the missing ejector of the shotgun, which caused the weapon to get jammed, even though it’s only a partial fingerprint.

There’s a witness that stepped up with an information that’s damning him even further. It was Ramsay Bolton, he said that on the Saturday night, he was around Winterfell, planning to meet a friend but the meeting was canceled last minute, so he loitered around. It was then that he saw Joffrey with the said gun, holding it and he IMPLIED that maybe…Joffrey did something with or to it as he can only see Joffrey’s back in the night.

There’s also another thing, a statement from Tommen, said that he found his brother earlier that morning as he came out looking for him since he can’t be found in their shared room. His brother’s habit is that he always woke up late so Tommen was just curious about his whereabouts. It turns out that Joffrey was sleeping in his car.

But that’s not all. He was disoriented and clearly under the influence of drugs. Tommen, being a good brother that he is and well aware of his brother’s own drug abuse history, decided to take with him all the bottles of drugs that he found with Joffrey before kindly waking him up.

He then gave two bottles to his mother and another bottle, he kept with him in their shared room. When asked what type of drugs they were, he said he’s not sure about another two as he was in a panic also unfamiliar with them. But the one that he kept was definitely Xanax as he had seen such bottle before around Joffrey.

Questioning Joffrey on the matter, he only said that he don’t remember taking such drugs that night. But he confessed on touching, holding with the intention of using the shotgun that night. His eyes were darting around in the courtroom before he said, that he planned to use the gun, but it was not with the intention of killing his father or whatsoever.

Arya saw that he was looking at between uncle Petyr and Bran. What is it though? He also said he can’t remember anything else.

Furthermore, there’s also proofs that Joffrey and his father Robert always fought over so many things as mentioned by their family’s maid, Eglantine. She also added that Joffrey in character has always been a violent young man. And his mother is usually the enabler of such behaviour.

Uncle Petyr was called to testify too. Uncle Petyr was known to closely worked with Robert in handling his investments in the Free Cities also his ventures in Westeros. What he said was the most surprising information of all.

The stuffs he said, they helped in painting everything in a clearer picture, despite how circumstantial some of it. He first told the court that he’s a good friend of Robert Baratheon, something supported by their father, Ned Stark as he said that Robert often praised Petyr in front of him. Then Petyr continued that Robert had a strong dislike of Joffrey and vice versa when he was alive.

That was due to some disputed parentage of Joffrey Baratheon, as Robert suspected that Cersei cheated on him and Joffrey is not his son at all. As a good friend, Robert told him of his suspicion, and asked Petyr to investigate on the matter which he did. Things got stacked against Joffrey, fast.

As it turns out..that he’s definitely not Robert Baratheon son. Petyr Baelish produced a concrete evidence of a DNA test done secretly on Robert’s behalf when he was alive to the court. Other than the result, the truth of Joffrey’s father was not disclosed to the public.

Petyr explained, that was why Robert changed his will to Stannis Baratheon’s name instead. Even though the parentage of their two other alleged children together, Myrcella and Tommen Baratheon were not confirmed yet during the event, Robert was sure that both of them too are not his children and insisted on putting Stannis’ name. Despite everything, Robert Baratheon stipulated that Myrcella shall be given 30% of the monetary funds in his will once she got married as a gift.

A truth backed by legal documents from the Baratheon brothers law firm, handed by Renly Baratheon. The outcome of everything was even crazier that it was unexpected to most. Joffrey Baratheon was sentenced by the court with involuntary manslaughter - where the offender did not intend to kill or cause really serious harm but where death results from an unlawful act or from gross negligence.

He was sentenced for life (23 years in prison) with possibility of parole (only after he had served 10 years of his sentence). Meanwhile, Cersei Baratheon was sentenced with 10 years with possibility of parole (only after she had served 5 years of her sentence) for being an accessory in murder (since she decided to help Joffrey that morning, suspecting that he did killed her husband somehow). Tommen Baratheon was also inflicted, for tampering with evidences of Joffrey’s drugs abuse.

But since he’s not of legal age and it was a minor offence, he’s sentenced with 5 months monitored progress in a juvana centre. The Baratheon-Lannister family crumbled just like that, with the death of Robert Baratheon. Myrcella Baratheon (changed to Lannister after the truth that Robert is not her father came out) was sent to live with her uncle, Jaime Lannister who’s also living in Red Keep proper.

The whole trial and the conclusion of it took 3 months. Other than the sensational trial, most of their lives went by like a blur. She and Bran continued their study like usual in KLU, with Bran occasionally visiting Red Keep to Jaime Lannister’s residence to see Myrcella.

Myrcella didn’t continue her study in KLU, as the media had been hounding her wherever she goes so she got tutored at home instead. Which Bran also offered himself to help. Maybe there’s also an ulterior motive, who knows what’s in Bran’s head?

If girls are in his head, their mother would be thankful as that will definitely bring down his weirdness meter to her eyes a little. And Arya herself continues to go out occasionally with her mysterious older boyfriend, Jaqen H’ghar. Who claimed he’s a businessman in servicing people, from Braavos.

Not that she cares. Jaqen is fun and she enjoys that. She have no plan to introduce him to her parents any time soon, but Jaqen had met Sansa during one of those sisterly day out lunch that they got.

He even met with uncle Petyr, and they share an instant bond..like they knew of each other before. Not impossible though, maybe they’ve met in a passing. Uncle Petyr do have a lot of connections outside of Westeros.

During weekends, both her and Bran will tutor Robin. She in self defense and Bran’s in academic. Sansa is currently living in the Ayrie, that she even went to work together with uncle Petyr.

One of the joke from the man is, Sansa is actually the motivation that he’s coming to work nowadays. In Arya’s honest opinion, uncle Petyr is..giving her the vibe that she should be careful around him but at the same time, he’s good at making people’s comfortable with him. So far, since she got no reason to hate him, she’s just keeping him in check once in a while.

Meanwhile, Jon is in his own world with his girlfriend Dany. Sometimes he came over to King’s Landing from Dragonstone, to party with them and just let loose a little. Robb and Rickon is still in Winterfell, helping their parents in running the farm.

She heard that Robb has a girlfriend too. A foreign girl named Talisa Maegyr from Volantis. She’s a nurse, just moved from the Crag to Winterfell.

They’ve met, whenever Robb accompanied their parents to the proceedings of Joffrey’s trial before or even to the Ayrie. And she’s indeed a beauty and a woman of good character. But of course, their mother is not really into the idea of Robb’s dating anybody else that she didn’t choose for him.

Only Jon got the freedom because Jon is not HER SON. Gosh, Mom and her arranged marriage stuff! Since Joffrey got convicted, her mother is busy finding someone else for Sansa.

The last time they talked about that, Arya heard that she mentioned about Ramsay Bolton. Arya’s arranged with Robin, which aunt Lysa agreed to but uncle Petyr’s not. Something that she love from the man, maybe because he knew that she’s dating Jaqen?

She guess, a consolation fact for her mother is that, Bran and Myrcella’s relationship seems to be going well. Yes, she might not be the real daughter of Robert Baratheon but Robert died leaving her some money meant that he cared the most for her and that’s something to take note to. But both of them are just 19, too early for marriage so they’ll just have to wait and see. 

And she’ll support to whatever Bran’s decision will be.

### JON II

3 months later and the trial had concluded, the juries had gave the verdict but he still can’t believe that Joffrey Baratheon was convicted. Jon didn’t knew much of him, they’ve met only for a few times. The most interactions they got with each other was that night at Mockingbird.

And it wasn’t the most pleasant also he didn’t even remember much about what happened next, after they got back. These recent things were just SO CRAZY. The craziness also made their family became closer, especially among the Starks with the Baelishes.

He too can feel it, that Lysa, Petyr and Robin suddenly playing a bigger roles in each of their lives. His relationship with Petyr is exceptionally well. They became closer, and Jon’s extremely thankful that Sansa is living in the Ayrie.

At least, he got one less sibling to worry about. Sometimes, when he came to visit the Ayrie, he’s jealous of the young Robin. His mom smothered him with love and Petyr always treated him with respect, despite the boy is only his ADOPTED SON.

Another thing that he think is nice is that Dany now seems to mingle with his family better. She fits well with Sansa despite their huge personality clash, and even Ned Stark is fond of his girlfriend. He’s relieved of that.

Yes, Dany can be..crazy at times and hot-headed also be overpowering to some (including to him), but it’s just..the way that life had been for her since a young age. She wasn’t even raised here in Westeros despite being born in Dragonstone. She had been raised in Essos, and had been in at least four of the Free Cities.

Jon is not sure which, maybe the westernmost of them. Maybe even to the famous Volantis. But life has never been rosy for Dany over in Essos, Jon at least knew that.

Dany told him few of her life in Essos, only those that she thinks that she should told him about. Like her marriage to Khal Drogo, her brother Viserys and a mysterious man that saved her from both of them. She said the man killed both men for her and helped her ran away from Essos.

Got her a ship’s ticket to Stepstones where she had stayed for a bit. Then she moved to Dragonstone to see the place where she was born in and it also became a place where they first met each other. She said she can never repaid the man since she’s dating Jon now, whatever she means by that though.

Jon’s jealous of the man, wherever and whoever he is. Because, whoever got Dany’s trust is in the luck as she didn’t give them freely. So far, he had known that she trusted only in him and..he’s a bit surprised at this..but she trusted his uncle Petyr.

Petyr became her next trusted one as easily as he breathes air. And for THAT, Jon was amazed. It took Jon months to get Dany even have a tiny bit of interest in him.

At that time, he used his expertise with dogs. As Dany love animals especially dogs, so yeah he kinda used the trope ‘a good dog guy is a GREAT guy’ on her. THAT WAS THE ONLY WAY!

When they were in Winterfell, he introduced her to his dog, Ghost and she loved it. She kinda forced him to take Ghost with them to Dragonstone, which he did. He can’t deny her when she’s just that..sexily hot when she meant business.

So Ghost came back with them, but maybe he’s not really fitting in to the warmer climate of southern Westeros. It got him lethargic and moody. Jon was gonna send him back to Winterfell, but someone saved him.

Yes, uncle Petyr did. He suggested another one of his home, the one in the Fingers. It’s still in the south part of Westeros but it’s colder than most.

Rocky and windy, but that somehow still managed to pleased Ghost. See, he’s not the only man to use the ‘a good dog guy is a GREAT guy’ trope. They might need to take 2 hours ride on weekends to see Ghost, but it was worth it when they can see he’s happily jumping around and hiding among the rocks.

He was well taken care off too, by uncle Petyr’s helper, Mya Stone, if Jon remembered her name correctly. Since they came to see Ghost every weekend, it would be rude if they didn’t go to the Ayrie too as that’s only 40 minutes away from Harrenhal. Mingling with the Baelishes made Jon self-conscious at first, since their..display of wealth did overwhelmed him.

But his uncle’s easygoing nature and friendliness made everything easier and smoother. His parents spent their time there too, staying there whenever their father was called in for a statement in court. Or just Catelyn spending more time with her sister, aunt Lysa.

Sometimes, they came over for some celebrations. There was Halloween in the middle of Joffrey’s trial. Who doesn’t love Halloween?

Even Joff’s trial can’t stop that. Going all out with the spooky decors and costumes, trick or treating, parties and games, carving pumpkins, lighting bonfires and apple bobbing, playing pranks and telling scary stories, visiting haunted attractions, as well as watching horror films. WHO could ever missed that?!

During the preparation, they even played a fun quiz online in order to pick their Halloween costume. It was Arya’s idea. And he got The Night King.

“You are dark and brooding, and you came to the party to drink, not to talk. You're also the one who brought all the ice. Handily, you're even great at makeup. You should dress as the Night King. He has blue skin so you will have to paint your face or body. Then you'll need a structured tunic and pants, all in an icy dark blue. A glowing blue-white javelin will complete the look.”

They all laughed at how spot on the description of the Night King compared to him. They prepared for Halloween in earnest. Uncle Petyr brought them all to a nearby pumpkin patch at Gulltown, a 30 minutes drive from the Ayrie, to choose their own pumpkin each.

As said by his dad, no one can truly celebrate Halloween without a pumpkin. They decided to do it by couples. The married ones and the dating ones.

Just that Rickon was paired with Sansa and Robin was with Arya. So no one can escape the pumpkin carving, not even Talisa, Dany and Myrcella. Yes, Myrcella was there, she and Bran really hit it off since Robert died.

Despite Dany not being familiar with the celebration, she enjoyed it somehow. They carved all the seven pumpkins out, light a small candle that night and every the next night waiting for Halloween itself and enjoy the ambiance it created. Carving a pumpkin also has shown uncle Petyr in a new light.

He’s very adept in carving it as his knife work was exquisite and skillful. Even Ned praised his work. But Jon noticed, that both Catelyn and Bran has this weird look on their face.

Why though? Who knows..maybe they’re just shocked that a delicate man like him CAN hold a knife and use it? Next, in few days interval, they went apple picking.

Turns out uncle Petyr has this orchard…and only Sansa knew this among them. He also noticed that uncle Petyr was having this knowing look between him and Sansa. Was there supposed to be something else other than the orchard?

There were so many apples! Uncle Petyr even hired some help, from the Fingers, from King’s Landing also from Winterfell! Surprising really, as northmen were known to be distrustful to southerners, his dad excluded.

It seems like whatever discussion that he had with Roose Bolton all afternoon on the day Robert died went well, that his son, Ramsay Bolton came to help with his men. Two of them can be seen talking to Bran. They are classmates, he heard Bran explained to Catelyn.

All of them helped too and had fun in the process. The surplus apples they picked were given to charity organizations all over, those from King’s Landing, around the Ayrie also in the North. He saw his uncle as a sometime can be..flaunting his wealth kind of a guy but still a warm person at most times.

Once in a while, Jon caught uncle Petyr whispered things to Dany, and she listened intently, with interest but Jon didn’t ask what it was. She trusted him, so he thought he should trust Petyr too. In the second week of October, the 2000s liner (Bran, Robin and Rickon) were forced to buy the most important thing in Halloween which is..LOTS OF CANDY.

It is for the sake of being neighborly and not labeled as ‘that loony who doesn’t open his door to young children’ by their neighbors, said uncle Petyr.They really bought a lot, as Petyr gave them the money to buy any types of candies that they think would be suitable which Rickon excitedly took and spent. Bran drove Petyr’s Nissan Titan truck and he brought Myrcella with them too, to control Rickon.

Or maybe just to go out with her. His idea was supported fully by Catelyn, of course. It’s actually a new truck, but uncle Petyr said, anyone can use it, borrow it and such.

He also said that he planned to teach Robin to drive. Which is cool! Jon remembered that when Robb and him were around that age, it was him the unlucky one.

Robb got to learn with their dad while it was uncle Benjen who taught him on how to drive. If according to CATELYN, he should not drive at all, but Ned insisted that he should at least try. Turns out he’s a better driver and better at cars in general anyway.

That’s why he became a mechanic in the first place. There is also an even better reason to not to miss Halloween, as both Rickon and Dany was born in October(20th and 25th respectively), just few days before Halloween. So on the day itself there was also a birthday bash for them.

One way to know that you’re gelling with the rest of the pack is a combined birthday celebration that got a HUGEEE cake involved. It was fun and glorious. Him dressing as the Night King and Dany as a Khaleesi, they participated in all the festive and sugar-filled activities AND she got to have fun birthday party while at it.

Throughout that evening they heard that annoying doorbell ring time and time again, but aunt Lysa took it as a beautiful way of connecting with their neighbors and the children. Dany was also glowing that night. The crowd, the costume, the cake and the gifts pleased her so much, that Jon too can’t stop grinning looking at her like that.

She’s so happy. And he’s happy too. He hopes this can last, really he do.

### MARGAERY V

It was an autumn September. He said they’re just going there for a weekend hunting. That was what he told her, before everything went over to shit.

They were arrested on the 6th. It was around a week away from his 17th birthday. Tommen Baratheon was detained in order to help with the investigation of Robert Baratheon’s death, then classified as murder.

That really put a bummer on their plans together. Since his birthday is on the 12th,they planned to go out on the 13th and fly over to Paris, spending the 24/7 of a chillaxing Sunday. It was supposed to be like that.

Short and sweet also EXPENSIVE. Because she loves to spoil Tommen in such way. Tommen is gentle, sweet and caring unlike his older brother.

So Marge thought he deserved the best for his birthday. She even planned a special something, something adult for the soon to be legal boy. She was looking forward to wear that new sexy lingerie, a black lace suspender set from La Perla that she bought online in advance, to be delivered to their room in the Ritz Hotel.

Now that sexy thang is just laying around, hidden in her closet so that Willas won’t find them. He will make fun of her if he do. She sighed.

While the trial was going on, she managed to see Tommen only one time with the help from Loras, of course. He was devastated, panicked and very worried for his mother and sister. No love lost between him and Joffrey.

She promised to do whatever she can to maybe bailed him out or something..but she can’t. If even Tywin Lannister can’t save his grandsons and daughter, how can her? So, she wallowed in self pity, and drank.

A lot more than usual but she’s sober at work at least. She can’t show that side of her to PETYR BAELISH. That would be too dangerous.

Sometimes, whenever she’s free, Loras would update her the status of the trial. It was crazy! Everything was just a MAYBE.

Maybe he did it and maybe he didn’t but for sure he did this and that. WHAT? WHY involved Tommen then?!

JUST BECAUSE HE’S TRYING TO HELP HIS BROTHER IN DISPOSING OF HIS DRUGS? HE DIDN’T EVEN KILL ROBERT! But what’s done is done.

Luckily, it was only a 5 months in juvie. The unlucky part was that, he got Ywain Harrington Youth Correctional Facility (pronounced as E-Wayne), located at Sharp Point. Sharp Point itself is not a big place, the only institution inhabited by human there IS Ywain Harrington juvie.

The main building is located on the edge of the precipice of the Gullet. Its seclusion and danger is perfect for a correctional facility, because at there you can only choose to repent or die. If you try to run away, where histories said no one ever managed to, as they all just roll over dead, fell over the cliff to the sea rocks below, which many had repeated the path.

The only other building is a large watchtower which they use to watch the inhabitants of Ywain Harrington. It also has a light atop, used literally like those of a lighthouse because ships too often shipwrecked down there on the dangerous rocks. One judge (ironically it’s Tywin Lannister) called it as “a cesspool of unconstitutional and inhuman children’s place.”

Not only that, for years, the kids at Ywain Harrington were subjected to a gauntlet of physical and sexual assaults, also psychological abuse including long-term solitary confinement. All of this took place under the management of Westeros Department of Corrections. And nobody can be saved once they’re there, a truly hopeless place for Tommen Baratheon in the next 5 months of his life.

A flashback to sometime around October, maybe on the second Sunday of the month, Petyr Baelish came over to Highgarden, with two people that look like hired muscles or something. The men were introduced as a Mr Brune and Mr Kettleblack. She felt like she had seen them somewhere, but can’t really remember.

They came to buy Petyr’s favorite white wine, Screaming Rose’s Sauvignon Blanc, 1999 also few others prided alcohol collection from their winery. He usually just bought a case of 5 bottles each month but that day he bought 6 cases Screaming Rose’s Sauvignon Blanc with another 5 cases of other drinks. A little overkill for a Halloween celebration, she thought.

But who’s her to judge. What matters though, while the two men were transporting the cases in Petyr’s Nissan Titan truck, the owner himself were invited by her grandmother to her study upstairs, further away from her father’s and more secluded. A place where real conversations went on.

Wait, what?! First of all, she didn’t know about this. She wasn’t even informed that he’s coming.

Usually he just sent his men. But that day he came here PERSONALLY. So it means that whatever they’re talking about in there, would be a serious business matter.

But why she doesn’t know about it? What about Willas and Loras? Do they know?

* * *

“She doesn’t know then? She looks perplexed that I’m here.” he asked.

“Do you told your wife or son everything you do, Baelish?” she tutted.

He chuckled at her.

“I don’t. Well, I just thought that she knew since you sent her to work with me. To watch over me I supposed and maybe gaining my trust in the process.”

She chuckled too.

“Maybe I did. Maybe I don’t, maybe it was purely her interest that made her work with you. So let us not waste more time with pleasantry, Baelish. The boy was not supposed to be part of it.” she turns serious.

Petyr shrugged.

“True, there were…some variables that I can’t control. My deep condolences to Miss Tyrell. I knew she’s dating him. But his sentence was not announced yet, so the boy still have hope.”

“Oh shush with your fake condolences! A young innocent boy is going to be sentenced no matter what, and you knew it. The better part of it is he most probably will be sent to a correctional facility, only we didn’t know which one will it be. I sure hope that it’s not THAT ONE.” she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

“I sure hope so, Lady Olenna. Tommen is such..a gentle soul. I hope he can be saved. But currently, my hands were tied. It’s hard to do anything after it became such a spectacle. But I wish my other results against the Lannisters satisfied you.” he smirks.

(He’s calling her Lady Olenna as a sign of respect, most people called her that instead of Mrs Tyrell since she preferred it that way.)

“Well I admit, it exceeded my expectation. I thought you just gonna get Robert and Joffrey. But you swooped Cersei in too. THAT was the most surprising.” she said with little admiration but not too obvious.

He grinned at her, with his mouth curled upwards in amusement.

“You can call it as a 2+1 deal. Worth every price you paid, surely I dare say.” he winks.

She gave him a monotonous small laugh.

“And I thank you for that. It was indeed a beneficial deal with minimal loss. But I hope I have no need to do such business with you again, MR POWERS OR your people of the Sons of The Harpy OR **the one in Braavos.** ”

He shrugged.

“I trust I should take my leave then since our conversation here’s done. Nice doing business with you too, Lady Olenna. In all honesty, I don’t think you could avoid employing me some more in the future.” he winked again filled with jests.

* * *

That Halloween, just like every year, The Tyrells got the grandest party in town and everyone important were invited. This year it’s a little different though. It was expected to be without the Baratheon-Lannisters, but Margaery sent the invitation to Jaime’s house anyway.

Marge’s sad that she can’t see Tommen in the first Halloween party she ever organized (usually it was her dad or Willas) but there’s nothing she can do while the trial’s going on. She hopes that at least Myrcella can make it, she deserved some fun in her life after such tragedy. She too, different than her brother, Joffrey or her mother Cersei.

It’s almost fascinating that they are family at all. Well, to each their own she guess. Myrcella did came that night, with Bran.

But they came a little bit late, as Bran said that they had a smaller Halloween/birthday party at the Ayrie. At HER BOSS’ house Marge noted, the Stark and Baelish families are really getting closer to each other. He also said that his sister will come a bit later, with her date for the night.

He didn’t say who it would be, so Marge’s a little curious. It can’t be that sleazy Ramsay Bolton that she told her about, right? Marge also took notice of Bran’s relationship with Myrcella.

Developments that she didn’t expect AT ALL. What the fuck that happened at Winterfell?! MAGICAL STUFF?!

Marge knew Bran as Sansa’s quiet, untalkative younger brother and nothing else. To date the elegant apple of the eyes of Cersei Baratheon, Myrcella is something else. They have almost nothing in common.

But he’s sweet to her, she can see that. Attentive and caring. She’s happy at least there’s something or someone for Myrcella to look forward to a midst all of these disasters in her family.

Everyone deserved someone. It’s ok, she’ll be strong for Tommen. She’ll wait for him to come back, soon enough.

It’s a Halloween party, so of course Marge would be in her costume. She’s dressed as a 9th century Westerosi queen also named Margaery. A classic, really but she made sure to dazzle people that came that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO TELL YOU THAT, THE TIMELINE IS SEPTEMBER (STARTS OF EVERYTHING) TO DECEMBER (JOFFREY SENTENCED) AND SO EVERYTHING HAPPENS IN BETWEEN THAT, BEING RETOLD BY MAIN CHARACTERS.


	16. PRIVATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CHAPTER ABOUT MARGE'S PARTY, PETYR AND SANSA RELATIONSHIP. ALSO MORE ON PETYR'S NEXT PLAN/TARGET. AND ROBINNN *I SWEAR I CAN ONLY SEE HIM AS A 10 YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING, SO I CAN'T DESCRIBE HIM AS 'MATUREDLY' AS HE SHOULD AS HIS AGE SAID IN HERE.. **17 IS ALMOST AN ADULT. SO HE SHOULD ACTS LIKE ONE LOL BUT HE CAN'T BECAUSE I MYSELF CAN'T IMAGINE HIM AS SUCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CHAPTER FILLED WITH SANSA & PETYR LOL. I THINK I'M VANILLA SO I'M SOOOO SORRY TO THOSE THAT'S HOPING THAT THIS WILL BE SAUCY. I'LL TRY BUT MY BRAIN'S DEAD. SOBS

##  "The secret is all mine and all is sacred."

## ― Sansa Stark.

* * *

One of them is the one that came with Sansa. Marge didn’t know who he is at first, he’s wearing some kind of a 9th century Lord of Westeros outfit, a floor-length striped tunic with a waist belt and a velvet robe. Made from high quality imported velvet, she noticed as she touched his shoulder.

A rich man then. He also wore a mask on his face, a golden full faced mask with only eyes and nose holes. The mask looks like a creepy mythical creature, with stitches on the side to complete the gore.

But then she saw the silver mockingbird on his chest. The traditional symbol of HIS family. It’s HER BOSS!

She giggled. Her party is not a masquerade, but she appreciated the effort nonetheless. Despite the mask, Marge is sure that her boss would be looking dashing underneath that.

He’s always looking sharp, in her opinion and that’s his charm other than his pleasant way of talking. Which he utilized with her, by saying all the correct honeyed stuff.

“You’re such a lady so I’ll call you Lady Margaery for tonight. You’re beautiful in every way, the true representation of a rose, as you may appeared to be harmless and delicate, when in fact you have thorns. Behind your sweet exterior, you knew how to play a man’s heart.” he winked while kissing the back of her hand like a fancy lord that he’s dressed as.

Even though the contact of the kiss was not directly on her hand, SHE FELT LIKE IT WAS. If she’s not thinking straight, she might want to get into his pants tonight. But she should be loyal to Tommen in this trying time so she did.

She almost forgot about Sansa, in her moment of lapse with Petyr. Sansa, is like a Northern princess, wears her hair down, her luscious red glory floats around and made impression on everybody as it highlights her fair skin. Her dress is without a fuss in the shade of a cooler blue as she favour the intricate embroidery over lavish display completed with a simple necklace adorning her neck that the piece snuggled on her slightly exposed chest, a golden mockingbird pendant.

Not a wolf but a MOCKINGBIRD. Everybody in King’s Landing knew WHOSE symbol is that and Margaery in turn knew Sansa, she’s the girl that prefers subtle detail than the rest of her family. Also that Sansa has always wore her silver wolf’s pendant everywhere and anytime during their four years of college together.

This is DIFFERENT. This is just like saying that they’re…WHAT? And indeed, the material changed too, from silver to gold.

Sansa, WHAT IN FUCKING GOD’S NAME HAPPENED? No one likes a drunken idiot, except to laugh at and draw Sharpie penises on after you’ve passed out in the corner. And tonight she’s not gonna be that idiot despite she badly needed it to ease her heart on Tommen’s arrest.

But tonight she needs her friend TO SPILL THE TEA. Moderation is the key on Halloween night, whether you’re taking the candy, alcohol or GOSIPPING. Just because she saw the necklace doesn’t mean she should act on it.

She should set up a suitable time to attack Sansa instead. Besides, she still need to entertain these guests of hers. She also keep mad attention on Sansa AND Petyr.

Yes..a cup of piping hot tea is coming up her way..

“BETCH!”

She screams a little as she slaps Sansa hard on her arm. They’re hidden from view now, as she had dragged Sansa to one of the room in her house. The other girl giggled and responds the same way.

Now they’re slapping each others arm. She stopped then touches the necklace.

“What in the world is THIS Sansa Stark?!”

Sansa giggled some more.

“Oh just something that Petyr gave me tonight.”

OMFG! PETYR! SHE HAD ALWAYS CALLED HIM UNCLE PETYR.

AND AT THE OFFICE AS MR BAELISH. WHAT THE FUCK CHANGED? WHEN?!

“ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW ABOUT YOUR AUNT LYSA? DOES SHE KNOWS?” she asked, a little too excited.

“I don’t know..should be ok, right? He just gave me in the car while we’re on the way here! It’s just..a necklace..and it’s pretty so I wore it.” Sansa replied.

Now worry colors her face.

“SANSA. DID YOU HEARD YOURSELF?! NOBODY JUST GAVE..THINGS AWAY, ESPECIALLY NOT PETYR BAELISH. AND YOUR AUNT LYSA IS THE MOST JEALOUS BITCH EVER KNOWN IN WHOLE WESTEROS. SHE’LL KILL YOU IF SHE SAW THIS.” Marge said, also gasping at her friend’s..innocence.

“But Marge! He had always gave me things and everyone knew that. This dress and necklace. There were dresses on my bed this evening, so I just chose the most decent one..He’s always been like that since I’ve met him. Loves to give surprises. I saw he did it to aunt Lysa too..so, nothing special between us. That’s just his way, I think.” she said, denying what she knew Marge’s implying.

Marge hesitates. Could it be that Sansa’s telling the truth? That this is just her uncle being caring and lovely to his closest family member?

“Urgh! I don’t know. Whatever you are to him, or him to you, be careful Sansa. Your aunt is crazy, so it’s better if she didn’t see this once you got home.” she said, a little frustrated.

Sansa chuckled at that.

“Of course, you dummy! She probably would toss me over the cliff at the Ayrie if she saw.” she continues.

“Let us just get drunk tonight, Marge! I need to forget A LOT of things that has happened lately.”

That is something that Margaery can agree on. So they came back to the party, ready to take the “vodka apple bobbing” fights to the next level.

### SANSA VII

Marge saw it on October, at her party. She thought it started then and most people thought so too. But only her and him knew, that it started way before that.

Sansa lied even before anybody thought she can lie. She lied then, when she said she saw nothing that night. She lied, she said she was sleeping.

Nobody can prove otherwise, anyway. She lied, because she SAW what he did. He SAW her too but he did nothing to her.

He didn’t even hurt her, or try to silent her. He’s not worried at all. Is that bravado or stupidity, she can’t tell at first.

But now, she knew him well enough to know how his mind work, a little of it at least. The reason he didn’t hurt her, or do anything at all was because he TRUSTED in himself the most. He KNEW she hates Joffrey, despite at that time she didn’t know why he did it.

It only became clear to her once Joffrey got caught, put on trial and such. Still, she said nothing. It secretly satisfied her that Joffrey can’t touch her anymore.

But she’s still being nice to Myrcella, as she’s innocent. She’s happy that Cersei got thrown in jail too just like Joff. But Tommen was an unplanned casualty.

At least he told her so, when she asked him, in their quiet car ride one time. Time then moves on its own way, with his subtle glances and touches here and there, without her aunt noticing. But somebody else noticed though, somebody unexpected.

It was Miss Irving, his secretary. She warned her, so casually and nonchalantly one time, when they saw each other in a passing way at the toilet. Ros just backtracked and hold her arms then said.

“I saw what he did, and how YOU responded when you’re with him. Just watch out, I’m advising you. He’s not like what you thought he is.”

Then she went away like she said nothing at all. Sansa was upset for the whole day, because she thought that Ros was wrong. Sansa knew HIM.

He noticed her sullen mood when they’re on their ride home, with Lothor driving. He probed but she’s silent about it as she WANT to not to take what Ros said seriously. So he suggested that they open up a bottle of his wine, put on any movies that she wants and enjoy.

With him, spending the night at HARRENHAL, not the Ayrie. She took his offer, of course. They ate dinner prepared by Mya, just a simple spaghetti and meatballs.

But it was delicious, the Stone sisters really can cook well! Then they watch Scream together. She just wants to scream literally as she loves scary movies.

He’s not a fan, but he said he will watch whatever she wants and he did. They were sitting on the couch, next to each other in the living room while drinking sparkling wine. SPARKLING WINE.

But it turns out drinking so much without thinking can still make you all buzzed. And they were buzzed. The thing people said about feeling sexier after drinking was supposed to be a myth, she thought.

But she felt so attractive right then and she felt like she’s a sex goddess. He also made things hotter and hotter with his sudden and frantic kisses. Like, so HOT!

She’s so turned on and ready to have sex, instead of being self-conscious, so unlike her. And the more kisses, touches and bites he gave her, the higher her sexual desire seemed to go. She didn’t remember taking his clothes off but she did apparently as she then can see his naughty grin.

So she kissed him, biting him so that his smile’s gone. As she let him undressed her too, he growled in anticipation. She can’t think straight, she just have ONE thought that time.

I WANT IT NOW. Which correlates to them not using condom since one isn't readily available. Obviously, as he didn’t planned the sex, neither do her.

It just happened while watching a movie and DRUNK! Aside from being such a hoe, it’s obviously extremely dangerous. But neither of them care, she don’t even care if Mya decided to come in, or if she can hear their moans, whimpers and grunts as they found their rhythm.

He brought her to her peaks with everything he got, so skilled unlike Joff, so lovely unlike Ramsay and so sweet unlike Theon. She moaned his name like she’s singing and he too calling her’s so erotically and aggressively as he thrusts. Not Joff’s kind of aggressive, but DOMINEERING her into her HORNY self, as he too losing himself inside her.

She felt like she’s willing to do anything to feel this way again. Being more adventurous, bold and confident. The primal sensations, the feeling of needing him inside and doing whatever in her ability to get IT.

She can feel the ‘forbiddenness’ facilitates their intimacy and his thrusts. Because the taboo of their intimate act, she should be worried but she’s not. She wants him so bad.

So as this time they’re reaching theirs together, she wraps her legs on him. He whimpers at her ear to be let go, his hands trying to loose her while actively thrusting, chasing his needs, rolling his head back. But she didn’t let go, moans his name as they both came.

They’re panting, sweaty and sticky as he then rolled himself off her that he almost fell to the floor. But he recovers and lays next to her. She buries herself at his neck, smelling his scent, playing the hair on his chest.

He’s breathing slowly, peaceful and he’s quiet, not saying anything. So she looks up to him, turns out he’s asleep. She traces her fingers on his face, softly.

Also to his scar that she’s only noticing now. Yes, in all truth, it’s ugly. But it’s part of him, and she got no problem with it.

But she wonders, how he got such a scar? It looks like he went to war and got back, but this is not Westeros in 9th Century, so how? She peppered the jagged skin with kisses, he moves and turns but not waking up, just mumbles something incoherent.

She chuckles and continues to drinks the view, satisfied. His face is not extremely handsome, but not ugly either. There’s just SOMETHING attractive about his sharp nose, small mouth and murky green eyes, now closed.

He’s so kissable in her eyes right now. But since he’s sleeping, she don’t want to wake him up. This image will forever burns in her mind.

His face while sleeping so peacefully, after what they did. His scar that made him whoever he’s to her right now, all of him. She kissed him again on his lips, more to a deep peck, she’s the happiest person on Westeros, right now.

It turns out while they were watching the movie, Mya already left the house with Lothor. She only knew it the next morning as Petyr told her while giving her the morning after pill. Does it mean that..he DID planned it, that’s why?

His shrug and grin told her everything. She scoffed and hit him on his chest. Not hard or meaning to hurt him, just in annoyance.

By then, she threw every caution to the wind. She kissed him hard and nips on his neck, he’s gasping and trying to stop her by holding her off at her waist. But no, she got this.

She got him, two can play this game, Mr Baelish. Anddd they’re supposed to be at work. But of course they didn’t, Lothor didn’t pick them up, Mya didn’t came back until later in the evening, and Marge didn’t even call her to ask her if she’s coming to work for the WHOLE DAY.

She wondered, did he planned that too? If he did, he’s such a meanie. It’s like he’s a devil conductor, orchestrating her according to his melodic concerto.

There’s also another thing that happened in October, other than Marge trying to dig for her secret (which she managed to keep). It was Robin. He’s suddenly became bold.

It was after the apple picking. They were tasked in community activities. It’s with the objective in making Robin became engaged with the locals around the Vale.

Under his mother, Lysa’s instructions of course. As the apples were distributed to the charity organizations, they also helped in decorating and cleaning the local community center. She also did a workshop for kids in making simple Halloween costumes with Catelyn (she was forced into it).

But even if she didn’t really have a habit of doing things like it, getting included in the community’s activities proved to be as rewarding as it is fun. What’s not fun was that Robin, clinging into her like some gum that stuck to her shoes. He was everywhere with her, even when they got home at the Ayrie.

He said he got something to show her, and pulled her hand back towards their orchard. She was reluctant, but Robin’s persistent. So she relented.

He asked her to close her eyes once they entered the orchard again. She did, they walked slowly as he led her on, holding her hand. Like playing hide and seek.

Is this supposed to be some kind of Halloween game? Are there her siblings lurking somewhere in waiting to surprise her? She’s a little bit nervous, but whatever.

Then they reached the place and he let her open her eyes. It’s..the same pavilion that Petyr brought to that night. The place where HE kissed her, in teasing.

She’s confused. WHAT IN ACTUAL FUCK? WHY?

Then Robin grins, his childlike smile. Filled with enthusiasm. For what?

“Do you like it, my gift? It’s pretty doesn’t it? The autumn leaves. Their colors are like your hair, so red and pretty!”

She’s speechless. WHAT GIFT?

“Why you’re so quiet? Is it not pretty? You don’t like it? I thought you like the trees, the leaves and the fresh air around here..maybe I was wrong..maybe the stars, the moon and the dark of the night is more to your liking.”

His words stunned her. He’s referring to THAT night, right? Meant that he SAW Petyr kissed her, that’s what he’s implying?

Then he moves closer to her, while looking at her intently. Like he’s going to leap on her. He then hold her shoulders, he’s younger but he’s as tall as her.

Then he kissed her, just like Petyr did. Only he forced it onto her, unlike the playful gentleness of Petyr. NO he’s unlike Petyr, not even a bit similar.

The feeling she felt for the kisses is different. Now she’s just..just ANGRY. Without realizing, she pushed Robin away and gave him a hard slap.

That his fair left cheek is red. The boy’s angry and almost reduced to tears. But then he got a defiant look on his face.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU HIT ME FOR, BITCH?!”

Sansa panicked. She didn’t mean that. But it was just that his kiss was so sudden and unwanted at that…

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Robin. I was just..”

Then she heard a man’s voice. Her saviour like always, her knight in shining armor.

“Robin! My boy. Your mother was looking for you all over. She thought you were taken by the goblins so I said you’re not 7 anymore, to fall for that. You were gone after you came back home, she was worried. You should have met with her first before you brought your cousin Sansa to see the pavilion I BUILT. Now go to her, before she SCREAMS your name..and be embarrassing to your other cousins.”

She can see that Robin seethes, he hates it. Being hit by her, that his dad’s here to see that and that his mother is an embarrassing old banshee.

Sansa lets out a breath that she’s been holding on when she saw that Robin went away. Petyr then came over, walking slowly to her. He have this undecipherable look.

Is he mad at her for hitting Robin? So she just waited there for his judgement, nervously. She just..started things with him, hitting his son can ruin things.

She almost cry. But he surprised her by tilting her head upwards a little, eyes matching his. His voice’s controlled, and silky.

“What did he do? Did he hurt you, that’s why you hit him? Tell me, Sweetling.”

Sweetling. That made her crumbles to his chest. And he too, embraced her readily.

“Tell me, Sweetling. What is it?”

“HE KNEW, PETYR. HE KNEW, HE MAYBE SAW US. SAW YOU, KISSED ME HERE…” she said frantically, laced with panics and tears.

“Shush..shush, it’s ok..it’s ok even if he knew Sansa..you don’t have to cry..don’t cry my Sweetling.” he comforted her.

He then wipes her tears and smiled.

“Don’t worry, ok? I’ll do something about it. Do you trust me, Sweetling?”

“I do..but what you’re going to do? What if he told aunt Lysa? She..she..” Sansa stuttered.

“Sweetling..he’s not going to do anything..he’s a boy, he don’t have the mind of it. I’ll worry about Lysa. You just need..to trust me.” he said, shaking her a little that caused her to sobered up.

“Oo..ok..But don’t HURT him, Petyr! I can’t..I can’t take it if you do, he’s not..he’s not like Joffrey.”

He smiled again and rubbing both her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Sweetling..I DON’T EVEN hurt Joffrey. Don’t worry about it. Leave it to me. Now, composed yourself. We don’t want your parents to ask you why you were in tears, right?”

“O..ok..ok..” she said as she took a deep breath.

Inhale, exhale. Breath. He said to trust him and TRUSTED him is what you’ve been doing.

He’ll make it right. Put your TRUST in PETYR, Sansa. He ALWAYS make it right, doesn’t he?

### PETYR VIII

Great. Another problem to be solved. But it’s not the new problem that made him pissed off.

It’s the fact that he DARED to kiss Sansa. Was he possessed or something? Completely went crazy by his mother’s words?!

Robin was never brave, so WHAT THE FUCK made him do that? Shit. He gotta act fast.

So, that night he talks to Robin. In the boy’s room, decorated with posters of whoever that he didn’t know about, not that he care. He’s holding the boy’s shoulder, sitting with him on his bed, figuring out Robin’s moods.

“So…want to talk about it? Sansa told me what happened. She’s sorry about that..”

Robin snorted.

“Yeah, she slapped me! I was going to tell mom about it, but her parents were there. Make them leave, dad! I don’t want them here anymore! Everyone’s so annoying and I don’t like it!”

He sucks in his breath, trying to be calm with Robin.

“Hey..hey..your mom loves them here..can you at least tell me what happened back then? She said..you kissed her?”

The boy bristled, squinting his eyes a little in apparent dislike.

“And you trusted HER? Like you how you trusts BRAN more than ME?!”

Petyr’s perplexed. WHAT THE FUCK THIS BRAT IS GOING ON? But, his thought is deeply concealed with his easy manner.

“Can we..at least be calm here? Tell me, boy. What is it? I thought we’re buddies? What is it about Sansa and Bran that you’re talking about?”

“I thought we’re buddies too dad! But you trusts Bran more than ME! Brought him to EVERYWHERE, talked to him more than you did with me AND I SAW YOU. I SAW YOU KISSED SANSA AND I DON’T EVEN TELL MOM ABOUT IT BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU. But you didn’t do the same with me, dad!” the boy said, all worked up now.

Oh. It’s that. He’s just a JEALOUS kitten.

He chuckles.

“This is about that? You’re jealous? Robin…you’ll always be my son. My only son, I’ll give you anything and everything that you want, in 9 months time, you’ll be 18. Your mother..at that time can’t stop you anymore. I WILL MAKE YOU JOIN ME, like you’ve always wanted. So why this..worrying?”

“Because I…I just want to be YOUR SON, dad. That’s all I ever wanted! And then suddenly there’s Bran. Also you said I can choose between Arya and Sansa, so why YOU stopped mom matching me up with Arya?” he said bitterly.

Petyr smiles, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Son..It’s just Arya..is not suitable for you, her temper..YOU can’t..”

Robin cuts him by saying.

“But YOU won’t let me have Sansa either. Because she’s YOURS. Also anyone else like Myrcella Lannister is with BRAN. So who’s left, dad? NO ONE!”

Well, he got a point there. SANSA IS HIS. He got more plans on that.

It’s hard, but he smiles anyway.

“Then I will find someone else for you. You said you trusts me, right? So do the same now. I always have your best interest at heart, my boy. YOU ARE MY SON, ROBIN. ONLY YOU.”

Petyr can see Robin is calming down. He’s glad. If the boy ratted him out to his mother…his ears will bleed, and all drama from Lysa can wreak hell’s loose.

He’s at his office in Mockingbird that night. He’s usually didn’t come here if Ned & Cat is staying over at the Ayrie because he didn’t want them to ask questions about his whereabouts to Lysa. Lysa would hate that and that would earn him another earful useless shit to listened to.

But tonight, he just have to be here. Tonight, Theon Greyjoy will be coming back from Volantis. Bringing with him not only ‘smurfed’ money, more exotic girls for his club, some news from his business in the city also…a new recruit.

Which is his sister, Yara Greyjoy. By this time, Theon is his ‘go to man’ to order for transactions between him and his Free Cities counterparts. And Theon’s a natural recruiter, after a few assignments with ‘John Powers’, the fat pay of 5K USD for each job made him roped his sister in.

So his assignment to Volantis was the first one he did with his sister, officially. But his sister haven’t seen John Powers yet. But tonight, Petyr didn’t plan to be John Powers.

He thinks it’s time for Theon to be given the ‘right’ to know his real employer, Petyr Baelish. Because, by knowing the fact…he would need Theon to roped in someone else…someone with ties with him and Petyr, both.

This someone maybe doesn’t suit all ‘the businesses’ that Petyr has been doing, but maybe just like Theon, once given money..lots of them..this person can change. Petyr needs as much allies as he can, not just Bran or Sansa. He wants them all on his side if possible, if not…he probably needs them ‘blocked’…or in worst scenario…he would have them ‘removed’.

Just like in his chess games. Other than the matter with Robin, he also needs to continue his plans with the Boltons. Some already started, as his Gold Dust and whores are now in and around Winterfell.

His brothels are not exclusive, yet. Just scattered shacks where people shags. But well taken care off, clean and well equipped with what brothels always need.

The management of the brothels is taken care off by Ros meanwhile the drug distribution’s by Ramsay. Petyr sent her there. Since he slept with Sansa, he knew why she was upset at that time.

So he retaliated by sending Ros back to the North. She could always quit, he don’t care really but she didn’t leave, so be it. She currently works closely with Ramsay and Olyvar both since the girls came from his older establishments in King’s Landing that’s handled by Olyvar.

He hired a new secretary for his office. A shy dark-haired and petite girl, named Asha Murphy from Volantis. Recommended by Ilyrio Mopatis, his and Vary’s friend that handled most big bucks deals in Free Cities.

Ah…Varys…Petyr misses him. Not really. Of course, he KNEW where the man’s hiding, from his crimes.

He sent Tyrion, Shae, Bronn and Podrick along to him after all. Ah…Tyrion…of course, he too can’t come back home to Westeros just yet. The small man must be waiting for positive news from him.

And another Lannister, an older one, must be scheming so much new things for his errant dog, Petyr Baelish that betrayed his grandchildren’s parentage to the world recently during the trial of Joffrey Baratheon. He also would be dying to know what happened in Winterfell exactly since his other supposedly man, Roose Bolton’s son Ramsay also gave an incriminating statement against Joffrey. He chuckles, while thinking.

What a stupid old man Tywin Lannister is. Before he realizes it, he will soon be stabbed in the back. And Petyr WILL make sure that it would be dramatic.

He loves that. While he’s deep in his thoughts, there’s a knock on the door. He clears his throat, relaxes himself and told them to come in.

Both Theon and Yara came in. Yara came in with no expression on her face meanwhile Theon’s with surprise and questions. This would be his first time seeing Petyr’s face without the harpy’s mask.

He smiles.

“Please, have a seat Theon and Miss Greyjoy.”

Yara sat down while Theon obviously hesitated. She eyed Theon suspiciously due to his weird reactions. But he sat at the end, but looking at Petyr for explanation.

“You can just call me Yara.” she said, after her brother settled down.

“Hello. I’m Petyr Baelish. Have you heard of me?”

Theon gasped.

“Of course we had heard of you, Mr Baelish! We handle your business with Mr Powers across the Narrow Sea, around the Free Cities! It’s an honor to finally meet you!” Theon said excitedly, shaking his hands now.

Petyr smiles again.

“Yes. I have something to tell you about THAT. You see…for security reasons…I used the name John Powers from Meereen to do certain businesses of mine. That includes this club and other establishments in Westeros and Free Cities. So what I am saying is..John Powers is Petyr Baelish. We are the same person.”

Yara’s response is impassive as she’s just got involved in the business, but Theon is silent. Surprisingly as Petyr knew he’s actually a chatterbox from what Osmund reported to him. Then he seems to recovered.

“Then..my actual boss is you? Without the mask? Why the mask though? Just curious.”

Petyr smirks, at least this time he asked the right question.

“I AM THE HARPY. But that’s a different matter, it’s not yet the time for you to know about that. Now, the reason I’m telling you about my identity is..to ask for your help..with someone. I believe you knew this person well.”

Theon looks at Yara and Yara looks at him.

“Who? Is it Ros?” Theon said while visibly gulping.

“Not, it’s not Ros. I have settled that. But before I explain, here’s your present. Happy 28th belated birthday, Theon Greyjoy.” Petyr said while giving Theon his present, in a small black gift box with a red ribbon tied to it.

Both of them gasped as they’re perplexed on how he knew about his birthday. Of course, it’s SANSA. He saw it once, she marked it in her personal calender.

A date with Theon’s name on it. It was on 14th September. When he was at Volantis.

Since he’s there, they must have partied hard, Petyr knew. There’s a lot of entertainment can be found around Volantis and some of them even co-owned by him and Ilyrio. But none can beat his gift right now, surely.

Both of them are surprised when Theon opened the box. It’s a car key. Not just any car key.

It’s for a matte gray BMW Z4, parked right at his club’s basement parking. The gift has a meaning of course. To signify that Theon’s now officially part of his crew, also to SHOW OFF.

To someone he’s about to name now. He smirks. Theon obviously looks happy with his unexpected gift.

“Get me a JON STARK, Theon Greyjoy.” he smirked while steepling his fingers in a relaxed manner.

Things after that went by fast. Petyr told Theon and Yara what he got in store for Jon and how they can help. Two of them then presented him with reports from Volantis.

Theon then left with his sister, to enjoy his new ride. Theon’s report of the situation in Volantis made Petyr very tired, as Volantis’ politic is of different composition from Westeros.

Volantis is ruled by three triarchs. They are are chosen by every freeborn landowner, regardless of gender.The triarchs are chosen from amongst the noble families who can prove unbroken descent from old Valyria, and will serve for a year, until the first day of the new year.

The elections last ten days, with much campaigning and bribery (other reason why Theon was sent there). Some candidates have girls and boys lay with voters to win votes and a former triarch can be re-elected. As the three triarchs rule together, two triarchs can restrict the influence of the third triarch until the end of his term, should that be necessary.

The triarchs belong to one of two political parties: the tigers and the elephants. The elephants are the party of the merchants and moneylenders, while the tigers are old aristocracy and militarymen. The elephants advocate trade and the tigers advocate militarism.

Theon has reported that Illyrio Mopatis has paid Triarch Nyessos Vhassar of the elephant party enough to own him eight times over while current elections are being held in Volantis for the triarchs. Known candidates to become new triarchs are:

Alios Qhaedar

Parquello Vaelaros

Belicho Staegone

Petyr prefers Belicho Staegone. Valyrians value historical connection with their old pride and Belicho’s name can buy him lots of supports. Petyr needs two men of his in the Triarch so he can control most of the city.

Volantis is rich and powerful and useful to be controlled among the Free Cities as everyone of importance trade in Volantis. To get Belicho, he just need to pumps more money and resources to Ilyrio. The man always knew what to do.

So Petyr did just that, he called Ilyrio about his support for Belicho and to send his regards…to Varys and Tyrion. Since he’s tired, he didn’t plan on going back to the Ayrie tonight. But he don’t want to spend the night at his loft in Mockingbird either.

He looks at his watch, it’s 11PM. Has she fell asleep? He suddenly remembered that he teased her, being an old grandma, worst than him who’s older. She always fell asleep early especially if tomorrow’s a working day.

But tomorrow is Sunday. After what happened with Robin, she probably can’t sleep right? Well, it’s worth a try.

So, he texts Sansa.

“Hey. Asleep?”

He took his things and packed off to leave. He contacted Lothor for his ride. He then got his reply.

“No. I can’t sleep. Where are you? You’re not here.”

He smirks. He still haven’t told her about his other side yet. It will be soon, right now things are a little convoluted.

“Working, Sweetling.” he sent. Then he contemplates a little and sent another.

“Since you can’t sleep, want to go out somewhere? My works bored me tonight. I want to see you, but I don’t want to come back to the Ayrie.”

This time the response is faster.

“Where? My parents are HERE Petyr! Why you don’t want to come back, anyway? And HOW am I going to get out?!”

He chuckles. His Dove is panicky like always.

“Lysa obviously. Don’t worry about the way out. Go to the pavilion, and wait me there. Just DON’T GET CAUGHT.” he sent that with a winking emoji and a huge red love.

Petyr is not a person to use emoji when sending his texts. But..Sansa used it often, he just thought it as kinda cute..maybe it’s a younger generation kind of things. At least, he knew how to video call..not too old and shabby heh, he thought about the funny jokes that the Starks shared with him, about their father didn’t know how to do such things.

It’s funny that they’re only 7 years apart, but… he’s being praised by the younger Starks as being sophisticated for his age. Starks. Is that how you act when you have a family to tease, made fun with but still being close with he thought.

Lothor came with his ride. He ordered him to go to Harrenhal. Just to drop Lothor there, and he will drive by himself to the Ayrie.

He can just ask Lothor to come down and he can hitch a ride back to Harrenhal from Mockingbird by himself. But, that would be too cruel for the man despite the joke. After all, if done like that, Lothor will asks even more questions.

He’s already against the idea that Petyr’s currently being with Sansa. Not because she’s young or shit like that, but because..well Sansa is a Stark. If not done right, Ned WILL kill him, Lysa WILL kill him and Cat WILL DEFINITELY kill him.

Meanwhile he’s in the car, he texts Mya to prepare few things that he will pick once they’re at Harrenhal. They are a medium sized tent, two sleeping bags, two torch lights, a selection of simple food such as biscuits, cheeses and some fine wines also two warm blankets. He smiles.

They are going to a autumn wild camping, in the middle of the night! Well, the only fall back is what Sansa’s gonna tell her parents once they’ve discovered she’s not in the Ayrie in the morning. Well, the answer to that is to be discovered in the morning.

They arrived at Harrenhal and Lothor helps him in loading the things he ordered from Mya in the trunk of his Benz. Lothor eyes him suspiciously while he’s doing that.

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night!” Lothor asked.

“Nowhere dangerous, calm down. Just the Queenscourt.” Petyr replied, calming Lothor down.

“And..with who? You got two of things here.” still the suspicious Lothor.

“With someone…since when it’s weird for me to go out with someone?” he asked back.

“It’s not. Fine, whatever. Just be careful.” Lothor said, dropping the topic.

Petyr shrugged, and let the matter slipped too and get to driving. He knew Lothor KNEW who he’s taking out, but he just don’t want to nag. All’s good then, time to pick up his damsel at the Ayrie.

He used a different way, a back alley. Known to most in the Vale but of course rarely used for whatever reason. He parked his car and went by on his own to his destination with the torchlight in his hand.

He’s careful as the secret path to the pavilion that he cleared years back is a bit slick with autumnal mud, he don’t want to look like a beggar in the middle of the night. Then he saw the girl, waiting for him, shivering in the shadowy night. He smiles.

She’s truly more than Cat ever was. So beautiful, lighted by the moon and stars above. Her red shade’s a little hidden by the hood of her sweater.

Petyr whistles. He can see she was shocked by it and looks everywhere for the source of the sound. He’s hidden from her as he had switched off his torchlight.

So he moves slowly, creeping to her in a noiseless motion. She’s closer to him now and he can see her panic eyes. Then he nabs her from behind, chuckling in his success.

She shrieked in surprise but not too loud. But then she chuckled too, hitting him on the chest as he dropped her gently. He then cupped her face, smiling he kisses her lips with vigour.

He felt young. Like a teenager. Weird, he knew.

Was this what he supposed to feel years ago, if he didn’t caved in to Cat? Or if he didn’t use Lysa as a rebound? Or if he didn’t sleep around when he was in KLU?

As the wind suddenly blows, he shivered. She’s in her sweater but he’s in his casual tee. She hugs him, and he became warm.

Invincible even. He wasn’t sure, if he deserved to feel this way, when he’s about to be her ruins. Can he even do it, in the end?

He pulls her closer, holds her hand and leads her away to the secret path. She chuckled again.

“Where are we going, Petyr? Are we staying out? If we do, what am I going to tell my parents?”

He smiles, answered her but cryptically.

“Yes, we are staying out. I will bring you somewhere special. And..we will figure out what to tell your parents when they CALL TOMORROW.”

She snorted.

“You’re ridiculous!”

He brought her to Queenscourt. Queenscourt Estate is located in Wickenden, the Vale. It is a large country estate which is noted for its house and landscaped gardens.

The house, originally a 13th-century castle, was extensively altered during the 18th century by a Volantene architect Sam Doone. The reason for the renovation was a fire that left the place lying as a shell until it was renovated by Doone. There’s also some spooky story of the place.

The Yewfield family had long coveted the lands of Ron Ulle of Queenscourt, seeking to draw him into an act of rebellion, the penalty for which was forfeiture. Their feud climaxed on one autumn in the 17th century when the Yewfields murdered Ron in the place now known as the Murder Tree near Queenscourt. It became a popular tourist attraction now, especially so during Halloween season.

The Queenscourt area includes Queenscourt Golf Club, a 5-stars Michelin restaurant, and a townhouse that’s remodeled into a hotel. But all of those are not where they’re heading now. They are going to the Lake Venus.

Lake Venus or The Genuine Love Lake, is a small but scenic lake set on private property in the Queens Mountains (consisted of three nearby mountains, Ember, Fire and Dragon). It’s called such because Lady Ulle (who’s rumored to be as pretty as a goddess) killed herself there by drowning after her husband Ron’s death. It’s said that she still haunts nearby, looking for Ron, her lost love.

The said lake lies between the mountains of Ember and Fire and is dominated by Fire's east-facing granite cliffs. The lake is fed by the Cloverfield River, which then drains into Lake Enden to the south. Lake Venus forms part of the Queenscourt Estate on Fire Mountain and has limited public access.

Which is perfect for his midnight date under the moonlight plan. They can set camp anywhere, as long as they take care of their trash and made no visible trace that can harm local nature. But..nature seems to have a different plan for them, once they’ve arrived.

It’s a light drizzle of night autumn rain. Which can make the hike to the lake difficult even with their prepared lights. He sighs in the car, as Sansa next to him shrugged.

“Welp, there goes my plan. Ruined. I actually wanted to hike between Ember and Fire to Lake Venus. It’s beautiful there at night.” he said with a sullen look on his face.

Sansa then replies him.

“Then let’s go back. It’s raining, it’s at night so it could be dangerous to hike there.”

“No, we’re not going back Sweetling. All I want…urgh was just to show you how beautiful things are up there. It wasn’t even a hard long climb. Now, the rain ruined it!”

She chuckles at him. He don’t even know why.

“It’s ok Petyr..Well..this side of you is cute. You should show it to me often, as much as you want to show me beautiful things.” she lightly snorted.

He snorts too.

“Is that how you reply to my kindness?” he said with a teasing tone.

“Well..in my defense, I really just want you to show me more..of YOU..not Mr Baelish or Uncle Petyr. Just..Petyr.” she smiled at him, playing his hair a little.

He smiles back at her.

“I..just knew..where I can show you..more of Petyr.” he smirked playfully.

He drove just a little further towards the heart of the property’s proper. To a townhouse that’s remodeled into a hotel called MewYew Hotel (pronounced as Miao Yiao). Yes during the the opening everyone was laughing, because they knew why it was named such.

The owner at the time, another Sam Doone (but female) is a lover of cats and definitely almost changed the building as a cat cafe when she inherited it instead of a 5 star hotel that it’s now. The hotel’s also connected to the main castle where it displays the Doones memorabilia as the current generation of Doones preferred to stay somewhere else such as Volantis. The hotel itself is a massive townhouse, consisted of five floors.

MewYew Hotel Resort & Spa is Westeros’ foremost luxury 5 star destination set amidst the scenic & historic Queenscourt Estate, Wickenden a mere 40 minutes’ drive from the Ayrie. Offering Palladian-style architecture with 200 generously sized bedrooms with the majority of the rooms enjoying a clear vista of one of Westeros' most celebrated valleys with the Fire Mountain taking centre stage making the guest stay experience incredibly special. With the serene and exclusive surroundings, mostly only the rich among the richest of Westeros spends the night here.

And Petyr Baelish qualified as one, even without reservation he would be capable in getting a room. They reached at the main entrance and their car took over by the valet. He can see that Sansa silently gawks at everything and is trying her best not to look awkward.

He palms her hand in his, to calm her unnecessary nerves. They got to the front desk together, but she somewhat protects herself around his back, hiding.

“Hello. May I help you?” the receptionist asked.

He smiles again.

“Hi, I’m Petyr Baelish. I need a room.”

“Sure, Mr Baelish. Welcome to MewYew. Let me briefs you with our selection of rooms available tonight.” she said while smiling but he cuts her off.

“Don’t bother. Give me Queenscourt Suite. Here’s my card. Where do I sign?” he said with swagger.

He knew that it annoyed the receptionist. But he just wanted to do that once in a while. Be a dick.

Then he laughs and gets his face closer.

“Just the usual Lorna, why you still want to suggest me rooms when you knew which room I would take? John got you on your ass again?”

The one called Lorna smiles and laughed too.

“Oh shut up. I’m just doing my job. And yes, he’s on my ass. And sign here..oh my god, you’re so annoying. Stop coming here when you’re bored.” she joked.

“If I don’t come here..you called my ass off and asked me when I’m coming over..when I do, you do this to me? Bad manners you have here, Mrs Doone - Ridd.”

She scoffs and said.

“Here is your key card, don’t lose it. John said hi, even though he’s not here right now, I’m sure he would do such. And who the hell is that behind you?” she whispered closer.

Petyr flashes his smile, and said.

“My niece. Pretty isn’t she?” he winked.

“First of all, that’s euw. NORMAL people don’t fuck their niece, Pete. Second of all, why you’re really here? Business, privacy or just plain showing off her to others here?” she said, inaudible to Sansa.

“Not THAT kind of niece, Lorna. You knew I don’t have siblings or cousins. And I don’t even planned to be here. I wanted to hike and camp on nearby spots at Lake Venus. But it was raining, though stopped now that I’m here. So yeah, that’s what happened.” he laughed her off.

She replies with another snort.

“Pete, people usually go up to enjoy the sights during the day and camped for the night, why the hell you want to hike there at night and set up camp in the dark?!”

He already took his key card then, and backing up from her smiling.

“Because I’m not like OTHERS Lorna! And say hi to John too. Bye!” he said a little louder to annoy Lorna even more.

While they’re going up to their room, he can see that Sansa got questions in her eyes.

“She’s an old friend. We met when she was dating her husband now, John Ridd. He was my roommate in KLU, and their affair was a hushed one. So I kinda..ehm..acted like a cupid with protection shield? John’s similar to me, even though I got into KLU with my own money, but I also had with me a recommendation letter from your grand-uncle Brynden. Meanwhile John has nothing else other than his own efforts. So we clicked, and I covered for them like it was me that date Lorna because to others in King’s Landing, I am a better suited for a Doone. And I did it because I just want..to fuck with them. I love it when they got married and people have this look..of disbelieve..like they got scammed or something..which they did I guess, in a sense.”

Sansa smiles at him her pleasing little smirk, and said.

“Again, you kept surprising me Petyr. This side of you..is unexpected. And fun..But..why she’s a receptionist though? If she’s a Doone, she must have owned this..this place?” she asked.

“Oh, that’s because she hates the politics and business in equal measure. So she let John handles all that. And she took care of the hotel this way. She took this hotel while most of the surrounding lands and the main castle, she gave them to her uncle Carver that’s currently living in Volantis. Since her uncle is away, she took care of things anyway. So she’s the most influential Doone in Westeros, currently at least. Soon, John Jr will take over, I guess. He’s a good guy, with a good business sense like his father.” Petyr shrugged.

“Urgh..so many Johns! And Jons! Why..people in Westeros is not more creative in naming their child? So ANNOYING!” she said, holding her head like a headache.

He laughed at her.

“Well..It is among the most common given names in Anglophone, Arabic, Persian, Turkish and European countries. John owes its unique popularity to two highly revered saints, John the Baptist and the apostle John (the author of the Gospel of John). The name has since been chosen as the regnal or religious name of many emperors, kings, popes and patriarchs. Initially, it was a favorite name among the Greeks but it flourished in all of Europe after the First Crusade…” he said matter of factly before he got cuts off by her palm on his mouth, shutting him up.

“Gosh Petyr! I’m not in for some history lesson! And I’m not Bran, so that wasn’t even a turn ons for me! But…” she said with slight anger on her face then she eases off with a peck on his lips when she removed her palm and she continues.

“But this side of nerdy you..is kinda cute.” she laughed.

He laughs too and said.

“Then..what would it be Sansa? If not John..Jon..or Robert..What it would be? The name that YOU want to give to YOUR child?”

They’re already at the door and he swiftly swap the card on the door. The door beeps and he pushed it open a little and said.

“Wait. Don’t answer that. Not now.”

Suddenly, he carries her in a bridal style like he did when she was unconscious that one time at Harrenhal. She screamed as she didn’t expect it.


	17. NOT ENOUGH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A PROPER SEX SCENE BETWEEN PETYR X SANSA. (I HOPE IT IS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M PRETTY SURE I'M VANILLA AF AND THE SEX SCENE IS VANILLA TO YOUR STANDARD SO I'M GONNA CHANGE UP THE TAGS TO VANILLA LOL. BUT STILL, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

##  "It doesn’t matter what we want. Once we get it, then we want something else."

## — Season 3, Episode 5.

* * *

He laughed at her response and said.

“Well, which side of Petyr that you wanna see more tonight? Cute? Sexy? Bad? Tell me what you want, Sansa Stark. And I will show it to you.” he said, dropping her lightly on the king size bed.

He saw her. A little nervous, awkward, inexperienced but still WANTING it. Wanting him the way that he WANTS her to feel towards him.

Yes, this is perfect. Sansa Stark is perfect. Perfect for Petyr Baelish in so many ways.

He looks at her full with intent, a predatory smirk on his face. Then he climbs on her, purposely taking her aback. Her response’s precious..just like they’ve never done THAT at Harrenhal.

He then kisses her, softly at first then with a hunger and she responded to his goading with her own intensity. He embraces all of her, awkwardness and beauty, she too embraces his playfulness while exploring more of him. Body and soul.

If the last time was all on him, this time it’s on her and what she wants, what she needs on her pace. He gave her his all, as they got slowly discarding every clothes on their body. The room is warm as things heated up between them.

He touches her where she wants him, with her directions. Kissing her sacred place and licking it. Using his finger, he also flicks and pinches her pleasure point that he can see instant pleasure on her face as she said she wanted more. He can slowly felt she’s getting wetter on her grove as he sometimes dip his middle finger inside and enjoys the tightening sensation she gave him.

He then travels upward to her navel, peppering her with sensual kisses as she voices him her approval. He continues with her breasts, kneading them and pinching her left nipple. With her order, he licks and sucks her breasts.

He also grinds his cock against her entrance while he’s actively having his way with her breasts. She enjoys that it seems. He kisses her more, neck, jaw and lips also playfully on her eyelids.

She got wetter and wetter, and he can’t hold himself anymore too.

“Tell me. What do you want? How you want to do this, Sansa Stark? I’m giving you the POWER here.” he breathed on her neck and whispered sensually.

She kisses him deeply, before responding to his question.

“I want..I want you to SIT. Sit, Petyr.”

Oh? Is that what she wants? For him to be her pet for the night?

He smirks and complies. But before that, he pulled himself together and went to get the condoms that he brought with him for..the ‘just in case’ situation like this one, unlike at Harrenhal.

But the she grabbed his dick, hard. He was surprised with her attack.

“Ouch, Sweetling. Even if you love my cock so much, don’t grab it like it’s just some MEAT.” he chuckled in amusement and slight pain.

She ignores him. Focusing on his ‘meat’ while sitting at the edge of the bed. Stroking it slowly up and down, at first. Gauging his response, she then picks up the speed and starts to use her mouth.

It feels so good and warm in her mouth. He was just..going to get the condoms..somewhere..where were the condoms again?

His then enjoys the sensation, her technique is maybe incomparable to his hoes in his club..but for her cute effort, it’s commendable. He guides her with his hands on her head, urging her with his approvals.

“Yes..Sansa..yes there, put your hands on my thighs..yes, lick my balls like that..ahh that’s good Sweetling..suck it too, kiss it. Yes..I’m getting there..Sweetling, sweet Sansa..”

He closes his eyes..then shoots it on her face, and when he opened his eyes, he can see her shocked face. Well..he didn’t meant that. It was at the spur of the moment. He took the towel prepared in every suite here which is nearby and wipes her face.

“I’m sorry..Sweetling, you were shocked. I…”

“It’s ok Petyr..I was just..”

She’s clean now, as he sat next to her on the bed. He then holds her hand, tilting her face to her left, looking at him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sweetling..If you’re not used to it, and don’t want it..I’m not forcing you to do anything..I won’t do THAT to your face anymore if you hated it.”

“Well..no, I don’t hate it Petyr. It’s just..I’m not used to it I guess. I’ve done blowjobs before, with Joffrey and Ramsay..but the end results were..different..” she said then shivered.

“Hey hey..don’t talk about them if you’re uncomfortable about it. It’s fine, you’re fine Sansa. Tonight is about WHAT YOU WANT, SWEETLING. ANYTHING. TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANT. HOW, WHAT, EVERYTHING.” he coos, while playing her hair that dangles on her earlobe.

He then kisses her ear, jaw and neck. Removing strands of her hair there, revealing more of her. Then he asked her again.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, SANSA STARK. I’M ALL YOURS.” he whispered low then nibs on her lobe.

She sighed, clenching a fist. Then she pushed him away a little, stands in front of him and tilting his face to her eyes.

“Sit, Petyr. Sit. I knew, you maybe have done more with..MOM..or aunt Lysa..but I haven’t done much with Joffrey or Ramsay, so I wanted to do this. And this time..don’t do it on my face..I want to try something else..”

Oh..she’s going to try it again..That’s..

She then kneels while he’s the one who’s sitting on the edge of the bed. She then spreads his legs, making his manhood on a full view. The way she did it, hungrily but with innocence is somehow looks sexy to him.

Yes..Sansa Stark has such POWER on him. He then let her do whatever she wanted on him..and enjoys everything. When he’s almost at his limit again, she suddenly stops and pushed him from his shoulders, laying down to the bed.

She then straddles him, rubbing on his dick.

“Wait. Wait..Sansa..I was going to take the condoms..It’s in..It’s in my pants back pocket..Take it..Take..” he breathlessly said before she cuts him off with a hungry kiss.

“Shush, Petyr. You said tonight is about what I want, and I wanted THIS.” she mumbled then bites his lips and looks at him, challenging him.

He pushed himself up with his forearms.

“Are you crazy? Not only pregnancy, but there are other risks too to think about that I…” he almost shouted.

She shuts him up again.

“Yes, there are risks. But I WANT this. I WANT EVERYTHING FROM YOU PETYR BAELISH. And YOU said it yourself that I can have it, tonight. Or those were your empty words?” she asked, with a slight teasing tone.

“I meant what I said, Sweetling..but..” he hesitated.

She tuned him out, and pushed him back again. Ignoring him, she grinds against his cock, until he’s hard again and she’s wet. He laid back, and decides to be damn with it.

If it’s what she wants, he will give it to her. She ASKED for it, he didn’t forced it on her. Then, he gasps when she suddenly brought him inside her.

Then she felt him, his glorious member slipping past her opened gates. And he felt her insides, warm, tight and good. Those are what he felt when he’s inside her in full length.

She then moves her hips to reach her peak and he matches her movements with his, holding her waist. He’s losing control, he knew it then. But can people even blame him, when she’s moving crazily like that and he’s bucking to reach her, her perky pink tits in full view, and the face she made..no that’s not Sansa..that’s his SWEETLING.

The true face of his SWEETLING. A deep sigh from her lips became a moan of ecstasy, his girth sliding along her walls deep within her. His hands gripped her thighs as he too gyrating his hips, thrusting forward and back over and over again.

"Oh, Petyr!" she moaned.

It felt amazing, even more wonderful than the first time as at the time they were both slightly drunk. His mind swam for a moment before he even remembered on how to speak.

"Sansa! You feel incredible, my love!" said Petyr.

They continued for several moments more, Sansa beginning to get louder and louder as pleasure unending filled her body. He then suddenly flips her over onto her back with his strong, masculine hands. Petyr leaned in, continues in motions as he stares at her breasts jiggling with each thrusts.

He growled then his mouth moves to engulfs first her left breast, then the right. Sansa moaned and gasped, her back arching, her hands going to his neck as he devoured her bosoms. His tongue flicked at her nipples, his teeth gently nibbling on Sansa's supple flesh.

He was far from finished, though. Again, his hands held her thighs and pulled her in closer. He rammed in as hard as he could manage, his cock slamming into her with such force that it actually worries him if he’s in any way hurting her.

She seems that she didn’t mind. He knew then that she must have felt wonderful, feeling him bashing against her, the pain and pleasure mixing together in a symphony of sexual bliss. Soon, Petyr groans, and he threw his head back, teeth clenched, growling through them as he came.

He felt his cock jumping and pulsing within her, splashing his seed into her body. He hopes it filled her, warmed her, and brought her joy unlike from any other men that she'd experienced before. And naturally, he can feel her own orgasm as her hips bucked along with her climax, her vagina twitched, its lips grasping on to his dick within, as if afraid it would escape.

Her legs shook, locked in place around Petyr, her muscles tight as the rest of her body. And then, it was over. He collapsed onto the bed, as her muscles going limp, falling away from him.

He closed his eyes, for a moment sensing nothing in the world but the sensations of bliss that still lingers and the sound of her breathing. He then said.

"Ah, Sweetling, that was lovely." his voice breaking the silence of the room.

They kissed again, both smiling and humming happily.

* * *

He woke up with a sliver of soft sun rays hit his face. They’ve forgot to cover the balcony glass door with its curtain. Well..last night, their third round was out in the cold of the balcony.

After that they both kinda dropped everything else and went to bed in each others embrace underneath the blanket. He moves carefully, not wanting to wake Sansa who purrs sleepily next to him. Petyr smiles, kissing her fluttering eyelids, but she’s still sleeping.

His Sweetling. His smile fades when he heard the faint sound of his phone somewhere, someone is calling him. It’s only 8.30AM, from the grand clock at the corner of their suite.

It can’t be Lysa, she would’ve thought he spent the night at Mockingbird. Well..it can’t be Cat either, like for WHAT? Or is it Lothor?

He gingerly picks up his phone from his pants pocket. Along with it, the condoms that he’s SUPPOSED to use fell on the floor. He took them, also some keys he got with him last night and put it in a bowl prepared for such things in their suite.

Another whirs from his phone, since he missed the first call. This time he can see the caller’s name on display. Brandon Stark.

What on earth? Why Bran’s calling him? He didn’t give him any specific task lately.

He answered.

“Yes?”

Bran didn’t minced his words at all.

“I got only 3 things to say. One, mom is looking for Sansa right now, her phone’s off so you’re better be prepared for anything to say, because I KNEW that she’s with you currently. Two, be careful with whatever you’re planning for Jon and Dany. Three…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYBE I SHOULD ADD THE TAG 'IMPREGNATION/PREGNANT' TOO?


	18. SKIPPING STONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST MORE ON BRAN'S DREAM. AND MOSTLY ON PETYR X SANSA ESCAPADE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VANILLA FOODIE DATE BETWEEN PETYR X SANSA.

##  "A stone may skip a long way, but it always sinks eventually."

* * *

WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING OR NOT THINKING, LAST NIGHT? You’ve RUINED the time frame of everything!”

What the fuck this little shit spouting about? What time frame? He skulks further from the bed, nearer to the open bathroom.

“What in the hell’s name that you’re talking about, Bran?!” he hissed in annoyance.

He have a strong needs of coffee now that Bran has decided to ruin his day.

“Were you thinking with your dick last night, uncle Petyr? It’s supposed to be in another 2 years, now..now it could have already happened! And if she’s already pregnant, it means everything that’s about to unfold would move forwards too!” Bran said, in a desperate tone.

PREGNANT? WHO? Wait…SANSA?

OH SHIT…He just got to go to the toilet now, he’s got to pee. He held his phone with his cheek and shoulder. He hopes it won’t fall in the bowl of toilet water.

“Wait! Are you saying…It was SANSA? The future that you were talking about?!” Petyr tones his voice down, so it won’t echoes in the fancy tiled bathroom.

Fancy and exclusive is MewYew’s motto. With a choice of dining options from casual dining in the Tiki Lounge where afternoon tea reigns supreme to fine dining at the recently refurbished Timeloop Restaurant, both offering breath-taking scenery and amiable service. He plans to bring Sansa down for breakfast at the Tiki Lounge while enjoying the view of the landscaped garden below. Now, he’s not sure what’s next anymore, from the news Bran just brought to him.

What should he do? What he COULD do, for now? Oh shit, this is a wreck!

“Fine fine. I’ll figure something up for your mom. But, you WILL tell me more of these things that will happen in the future. For now, I need to go. Maybe I’ll see you tonight in my study, but not the one in the Ayrie, meet me at Harrenhal.” he said, settling his business and trying to sound composed.

“Ok, see you tonight.” Bran said then the line went dead.

Petyr puts his phone away too, on the sink top. He then washes his hands and went back to the main area of their suite. He looks for Sansa’s phone in her pile of clothes, then her bag.

He turns it on. It works, so she must have PURPOSEDLY turned it off. When was it?

There’s plenty of messages and calls which he suspected from Cat, but he can’t get to it because of the password. But he can take guess. And he was right!

It’s 210297. Her birthday. Oh no, Sweetling, you need to change your password he thought.

He opens the logs and messages. Yep, totally by Cat. He opens the latest message, ignoring the content, just to reply.

And he crafted his thing, his lies. But to make it believable, he would need Sansa to be into it too so he would tell her later what he had done. And he also needs other people’s cooperation which won’t be hard.

_“Sorry mom, I forgot that I switched my phone off last night. I got an exclusive interview to cover for 3C’s business section in the website. Don’t worry, I’m with uncle Petyr at Queenscourt Estate, MewYew Hotel. I would be interviewing the owner, John and Lorna Ridd - Doone. So, we slept here last night, that’s all.” he then sent it._

Well, there he goes. He hopes it works. Because Sansa IS the writer for their advertising / marketing contents so she DID wrote for such things in their website.

And another thing, Lysa KNEW John and Lorna. She could reassure Cat that Sansa is indeed in safe hands. IF Cat didn’t trust HIM, at least.

That’s done, he put Sansa’s phone in the same bowl as his other stuff. And he padded to their king size bed, creeping on her. She looks so serene, also so sexy as he KNEW that she’s naked underneath the sheet.

He kisses her, first at lips then her collar bone, travels upwards on her neck then light peck on her nose and her eyelids.

“Wakey wakey princess of the North. It’s 9AM. Your pet, Petyr is hungry. You should be responsible and feed him.” he chuckled.

She sleepily laughs, as his kisses tickled her.

“Morning Petyr, my lovely pet. You’re so beautiful.” she said, playing his game while stroking his face lovingly.

He plays with her hair and said.

“Let us get ready. I got so many things to show you. We can get breakfast downstairs, or even if you want, we can have it on the bed. What do you want to eat, Sweetling? Also um..I got something to talk about. Ok..maybe many things to talk about.” he laughs nervously.

Not because he’s nervous of Cat..or that he just lied on her behalf. But..something else, THAT something else that Bran told him about. She propped herself up with her forearms.

“What is it, Petyr? You look…different. Was it something that I did?” she said, with fear lacing her voice and clouding her eyes.

“No..and yes..uhm Sweetling..Bran called me this morning since your mom has been looking for you. Your phone was off. So I turned it on and..I replied for you, to your mom..which also means that..I lied. YOU lied.”

She shot right up once she heard that, the sheet covering her fell from her supple breasts.

“Wait…why Bran KNEW to call you since my phone’s off? Also HOW you opened my phone, it’s with password?”

He chuckled at her questions.

“About Bran..we can talk more about that after both of us has refreshed with some shower..but your password was..TOO EASY for me..you should change it. Or I can change it for you. Oh wait, maybe I should just buy you a different phone, for us and SET THE PASSWORD for that instead.”

She’s in a daze, too many information at once. Bran, mom then new phone. But then she refocuses herself.

“What DID you told mom, anyway? And it’s ok, I don’t need a new phone..you gave me a lot of stuff already. I can’t even dream to SLEEP in this kind of place, Petyr. But I did last night, and that was because of you..So I can’t accept more from you..”

“No, I insisted Sweetling. If you can’t take it as a gift..then take it as a necessity, as WE need that phone to be private about us. I’ll buy a new number too, and I’ll use my other number to contact you.” he said while propping himself up, to actually get ready for breakfast.

Again, she’s confused.

“You got..other number..why? Have you done THIS before?” she asked, gesturing to both of them.

Petyr tilted his head sideways, he’s already standing.

“No, Sweetling. I got other number…because of MY BUSINESS. I’ll tell you more of that sometime later. Now, in the bath you go. You can check on what I told your mom in your text, later too.” he said, smiling pleasantly.

The truth is, he wanted to fuck her in the bathroom, but his intention went dead the moment he remembered what Bran said. PREGNANCY. It’ll be SANSA.

He’s NOT SURE what to feel about that. He meant what he said to Robin, before. That Robin’s the only one person that he thought as RESEMBLING a son.

Now..he will have another. From SANSA. And he possibly just made it came sooner than expected, LAST NIGHT.

Could it be true? That she could be already PREGNANT? Should he ask her to take the after pill now?

It still can work, it’s not past 72 hours since their sex yet. Even if he do, would she take it? She was so serious last night, she WANTED it.

FUCK THIS, FUCK IT ALL. It’s fine, you’re fine Petyr Baelish, you’ll always see the way out to anything, just be calm. He then calls the front desk, where he’s sure Lorna would pick up, it’s to inform her to cover for him, also what to say if Lysa ever called which he knew Lorna won’t mind since they go way back.

Now..it’s time for some bathroom fuck. If she’s already pregnant, so WHY NOT? If not now, she would still CARRY HIS CHILD soon so WHY NOT?

So yeah, FUCK IT ALL. That’s what he’ll do, that’s what he had done all these years anyway. FUCK THEM ALL, ALL OF THEM.

* * *

What happens in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom. At least they acted like that, for the serene breakfast that they’re having in the Tiki Lounge. They ate at the terrace, with the view of the mountains also landscaped garden below. Sometimes people passed by down there, from their clothes, manner and speech, they’re of the elites of Westeros and anybody can guess that.

She had checked the text he sent to her mom, also replied the next one herself. They’re having ‘The Full Westerosi Breakfast Set’. It started with sliced seasonal fruit of the day which was some sliced apples from the variety called ‘Blood of the Coyles’.

A rare dessert apple originating in Lorath (because Lorath is more of a sea community). It’s a small fruit with a dark crimson blood colour. Ideally eaten straight off the tree, which means the Doones must have a tree batch of it in the estate and cultivates it here, to get it fresh and in premium condition for consumption.

The apple has soft white flesh with a sweet strawberry after taste. OBVIOUSLY as it’s mid to late October, he has enough of apples (his apple orchard is of the Green Druid variety). So he lets Sansa enjoyed most of it, which she did happily.

They were also served along with MewYew Hotel’s finest blend of fairtrade coffee, he chose the Organic French Roast while Sansa picked the Organic Mind, Body and Soul both were from Equal Exhange’s blends. Next, they were served with flavored organic yogurts, his is pumpkin and hers is raspberry flavored. He dips the few remaining apple slices in his yogurt, making it more palatable to him, as the yogurt’s also lightly spiced.

The combination got a sweet and savory taste close to butterscotch and such so he loves that. He decided to be playful that morning.

“Hey, Sansa. Come nearer. I got something to tell you.” he whispered while his hand on the spoon of his yogurt.

As his target gave her face nearer, he smirks then splotched his pumpkin yogurt on her lips. Not so much, just from the edge of his spoon. Her stunned face says it all, shocked, annoyed and well, lost.

“WHAT THE HELL PETYR? ARE YOU LIKE, 5 YEARS OLD?!” she hissed in annoyance.

He laughed before saying his piece.

“No, Sweetling. It’s so I can do this.” he stood up, lengthened his hand to her on her neck, tilting her head slightly and kissed her, sucking the yogurt deliciously.

When he’s finished, he just got this smug face and smirked to her then he sat down back to his place.

“THAT tasted even better.” he said while looking at her with his flirty eyes as she’s blushing hard.

He laughs at her embarrassment, but then both of them recomposed themselves as their brown soda bread toasts served with garlic spread arrived. They ate two slices each. He only ate few fruit slices, some yogurt and the toasts but he’s almost full.

But he can see that Sansa’s still eager to know what else will be served to them. While munching on her toasts, she asked him the question that has been running in her mind.

“So, could you tell me about Bran now?”

He smiled easily.

“Well, I told you that I have other businesses too right? And..Bran’s involved in some of those…around King’s Landing. If I were to be specific, he’s more involved with his peers, so in KLU.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows at that, while between bites.

“Oh. And WHAT kind of business that you have in KLU? Also that didn’t explain HOW Bran knew to call you since I’m not reachable.”

He smirked.

“A business that’s suitable for youth in KLU. Also..Bran just KNEW, Sweetling. You’re his sibling. Didn’t he told you?”

A confusion on her face, as their puff pastries arrived. A small basket filled with handmade croissants, pains au chocolat and fruit danishes. There’s also some buttermilk scones and butter brioches included.

Those were served with a selection of teas, Petyr picked milk oolong tea meanwhile Sansa chose a variant of Darjeeling tea, that’s only available during autumn, Autumnal Darjeeling. The tea boasts a creamier body, darker hue, and bolder tasting notes. She then picks a croissant and bites into it deliciously.

He’s full, but seeing her enjoying her food sends electricity to his brain AND somewhere else. He too digs in, reaching for the scones. She continued while her mouth filled with a bit of food.

“What do you mean he just knew..? Oh. OH. Wait…he told you about his dreams? And he SAW us?! Like..LAST NIGHT or…?”

He laughs at her mouthful panic expression.

“Well…Yes, he told me things..about his dreams and such, since we got closer as you knew. But..I don’t think he saw us last night..that would be awkward doesn’t it? Maybe I should ask him in detail..about US. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT THOUGH?” he asked her, teasing her response.

She reaches for the one of the pain au chocolat and continues to eat silently, seeming to be deep in thought. Once she swallowed her last bite then she talks.

“Usually I don’t want to know. What he saw, the past, now or the future. Sometimes, he still told me about it, if it’s so bad, since sometimes he have these nightmares. He told me once…that he saw us, but it wasn’t into details and I’m glad for it. I don’t think I want to know what he saw, about us in general at least.” she said, deliberately like she’s careful, maybe gauging his thought on it too.

He sips his tea.

“Well..I WISHED he didn’t tell me about what he had told me about us, Sweetling. But truthfully, that’s what got me into you after all.” he said, sipping more tea.

“Wait, what he told you about us?” she asked, curious now.

“Ah ah ah. No, I won’t tell you, Sweetling. You said it just NOW that you don’t want to know about it.” he smirked, moving his index finger up and down, like lecturing an errant child.

He can see her pouting. But he stays firm and shrugged it off, still smiling. Soon after, their selection of cheeses served with country bread also pickles and assorted mustards if preferred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY LOVE WRITING ABOUT THE FOOD LOL


End file.
